Daddy's Little 'Princess'
by ChelsBookWorm37
Summary: Being Christian Grey's daughter is hard enough, but what happens when things don't go the way he hopes and his daughter shocks him with her 'new self? Well, let Isabelle tell you herself about all this drama her life contains.. *I APPRECIATE ALL REVIEWS AND TAKE ANY ADVICE YOU GIVE ME. I WILL UPDATE NEW CHAPTERS A FEW TIMES A WEEK, THANK YOU FOR READING,I HOPE YOU ENJOY: *
1. 1 Hello there handsome

**Daddy's Little ****'Princess'**

_I don't even know how i got here to be honest..this is not how I expected my life would turn out. _

_I feel like i disappointed people but I didn't mean to,it just sort-of happened I guess? But there are just some things you can't control._

_My name is Isabelle and this is my story, but instead of starting from the present, l__et's go back to just before everything started changing so you understand a bit better.._

I've never been much of a girly-girl who likes to dress up to gain male attention and wear dresses and make-up etc,  
but "Prom's a big deal in my life, every girl dreams of this night" as my mom tells me, so I guess I'd give in and go  
before she started to beg me!

It was Saturday and Aunt Mia came over as she was the shopaholic and very fashionable might I add, so I thought if i was going I'd better look nice at least.

Mia was more excited than my mom about this prom dress shopping..**_ OH BOY!_**

My subconscious has always been there for me, giving me advice and being the 'director of my life' you could call it?but recently I've been trying to ignore her as she's sooooo boring and for once, I'd love to see what it would be like to get in trouble **_DON'T EVEN GO THERE!_** urgh, there she is again being all boring!

"Izzy..Izzy?..Isabelle!"

I was suddenly brought back from my subconscious thoughts by my father shouting my name.

"yes dad?" He looks almost uncertain about talking to me,oh this can't be good

"well Izzy, I've been told you and Mia are going to shop for your prom dress today,yes?" I just nod,  
although i wonder where he's going with this..

"Well I would first of all like to offer you use my bank card to pay for everything, but be wise!.."

I squeal a bit trying to hide my excitement, even though I'm not too keen on this whole dress thing, at least my dad was paying for it.. and knowing this, Mia would be chosing the most expensive dress we see today..

"But, you HAVE to take Sawyer and Prescott with you"

urgh, I knew there would be some sort of catch!

"But dad, I'm 18 and I'm going with Mia, nothing is going to happen!"

I give him the puppy-dog-eyes look, and with being his only offspring who can persuade him, this always works

"ah fine, BUT you will have them drive you there and back, and they will wait in the car..comprendo?"

wow I've never heard him say 'comprendo' before, but at least we're not going to be hounded by bodyguards all day!

"okay thank you daddy!" I hug him and he stiffens for a second but eases and hugs me back..I've always wondered why he's never liked to be touch, but I'm guessing it's from his childhood because from what he told me, Teddy & Joshua it sounded traumatizing! But somehow this man I'm hugging turned out to be the best father ever even after all that, that's why he's my role model and I love him loads!

Me and Mia picked out this gorgeous pink prom dress and I was in awe of it, as it was almost the same as Princess Sapphire's, she was my favourite princess ever when i was a child, I still have a copy of the story book she belonged in,) it was strapless and had small crystal jewels embroidered into the fabric.

I had chosen silver high heels and a silver with pink-jewelled clutch purse to match the crystals on my dress.

I was going to look like a _princess_ for prom, this sudden idea excited me!

But something caught me totally off-guard and next thing I knew I was on my butt outside the shop after purchasing these items.

Looking up I saw this gorgeous man standing before me holding out his hand with an apologetic look on his face, and with that I grabbed his hand whilst he pulled me up towards him, I felt like there was an electric current racing through my body as i stood staring at this man with the dopiest look on my face ever,but my thoughts were interrupted by the sexiest deep voice I've ever heard,

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, please accept my apology by letting me by you a coffee?"

his genuine smile was making my knee's tremble and i spoke with such a small voice as I realised he and Mia were just staring at me waiting for my reply

"oh yeah don't worry about, to be fair I was caught in a day dream too.." **_Okay, shut up babbling and say yes to this gorgeous man! _**

My subconscious was back, and more confident than ever..why was I feeling so differently confident today? Well anyways, I was _loving_ it!

"..and yes, sure I'll go grab a um coffee with you..aslong as Mia doesn't mind?"

I quickly turn my head towards Mia and she just smiled at me and said "no that's fine, I gotta meet Ethan anyway see you later!" and then winked as she took my bags and headed for the car, let's hope I can get through coffee with this man without a bodyguard following me! With that, I started walking suggestively towards the nearest café..


	2. 2 Groundhog Day

**CHAPTER 2! - Groundhog Day**

***A/N- Please review and suggest what you think should happen in a review or a personal message to me..thanks! Oh btw i decided to go **  
**for a different layout so its easier to read!:)***

"Erm, this is rather embarrising but I seemed to have not caught your name, Miss...?"

"Oh sorry! Isabelle, my name is Isabelle..but you could call me Izzy if you'd like?" I blush at the thought of his sexy voice pronouncing my  
name

"I'd rather call you Isabelle, such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady"

I don't know how pink my cheeks are right now but I really do not care, this gorgeous man just called me beautiful!

"so may i ask what your name is?" Trying to 'regain my cool'

"Joshua, Joshua Bradford" he says whilst showing his teeth..wow that smile!

He grabs hold of my hand and directs me towards a black Audi R8 Spyder, I know the model because my mom and dad have one.. "erm  
Joshua, where are we going?"

"Back to my place, don't worry I have the finest coffee" he says with a wink, and before I know it I'm sitting in the passenger seat whilst Josh revs-up the engine and it somehow manages to give me a thrill when we're speeding down the roads but I feel safe in Josh's company.

We arrive at a very large hotel and I step out of the car to take in the beautiful surroundings i see before me. There are strings of gorgeous pastel blue and pink flowers lining the walls of inside the hotel and abstract paintings hung on the walls, and to carry on this  
view there is a gorgeous man named Joshua standing in front of me with his hand out waiting for mine.  
We silently travel in the lift up to the very top.. _***the penthouse***_

I gasp as i enter the room, its larger than i ever expected for a penthouse, but then again I have lived in a beautiful penthouse so why was  
I so shocked to see this one? maybe it was because I was in Josh's penthouse..

"So, do you actually want coffee or are there any other beverages I can interest you in?" I stare at him blankly, what should i say to that?!

"..I have coffee, tea, water, milk, tropical juice or chocolate milk?" I would of thought he would at least have some alcohol, but whatever

"I'll have chocolate milk thanks, it's actually my favourite" **_Oh wow, I sound like a big kid!_**

"Mine too actually, take a seat in the main room and I'll be there in a minute" Huh, so maybe I didn't sound that childish after all?

I sink into the brown couch and take a look at my surroundings again.. A big plasma TV, an Xbox with stacks of games, enough dvds to last a lifetime and..a white baby grand piano,huh? I make my way over and can't resist playing on it, ahh those lessons paid off well I suppose. I lose myself in a piece of Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

Just as I finish I hear clapping from Joshua, oh how embarrasing! I blush as he starts to speak, "That was simply beautiful, where did you learn to play?" He asks as he hands me my chocolate milk and drinks his own.

I take a drink then answer him, "I've had lessons since i was 9 years old until I was 17, I gave them up because studying is more important I  
believe" _**Lets stop babbling now Izzy!**_

"I agree, but might I ask...how old are you?" Shit, he'll probably freak when I tell him I'm only 18

"Er, I..I'm 18" He starts to walk towards me, oh great..

"Oh really? Why do you have bodyguards at 18?" Wait what, how does he know about my bodyguards?!

"My, erm..my dad is over protective and stuff" He just stares at me for a minute before clicking his fingers

"Oh, you're Isabelle Grey! Those big beautiful grey eyes seemed to look fimiliar" I just nod and stand there numb, I have no idea what to say so I just ask him; "So, how old are you then?"

"I'm 22, I own my own buisness..Bradford Cars" That's why his name rang a bell!

"So I guess we're both from riches then haha" I say then he chuckles and I laugh which then turns into a big grin.

We chit-chat about random things like everyday life and then decide to watch "Groundhog Day" whilst cuddling on the couch, but I guess I fell asleep in his arms before the movie finished because when i wake I'm still in his arms and he's staring at me,smiling.

"You look just as beautiful when you are sleeping Izzy, I guess all that shopping and chatting tired you" I blush and reply with, "What time is it? I am seriously hungry" He chuckles, strokes my hair and then gets up.

"It's 7pm, I can make you something if you'd like? Oh by the way your phone would not stop ringing so I looked at the caller ID and it said Mia so i went ahead and told her you were asleep in the safe company of myself and she said that's okay then and something about your Dad and background checks?" Oh no my dad! Well if he hasn't come for me himself after tracking my phone the he must be okay? I hope anyway..also, I don't know whether to burst with anger because he went on my phone or thank him for being thoughtful, so I just nod and give an appreciative smile.

"So, what do you have in this penthouse fridge of yours, Josh?" Wierd how I've known the guy less than 24 hours yet I feel so safe and like I've known him for ages..

"Nobody calls me Josh but I like it when you do.." _**I seriously gotta stop blushing!**_"..and I have lasagne, pasta, or we could just order a pizza? With as many toppings as you like" Ooooh there's that sexy smirk again! "Pizza sounds good..meat feast?" His smile is contagious as he picks up his phone and begins to order.

"You've got sauce on your chin Josh!" I laugh as i lean over and wipe it off, then all of a sudden we're staring into each other's eyes and the next thing I know our lips are locked and I feel the passion as he shoves his tongue down my throat then picks me up and carries me to his room, **_Oh my god..Do i want this?_**


	3. 3 I love the stars

**CHAPTER 3 - I Love the stars**

***A/N - I agree with you guys, too early for that;) thanks to; lisalilac, dm1990, Mathea2005, Amy & SusieCC for reviewing! &to my followers:) Please carry **  
**on reviewing, I need your input! ~Chelsea***

**_Earlier at the Grey household.._**  
**_Christian's P.O.V_**

"Oh hey Mia, erm where's Isabelle?" hmm strange, she's got Isabelle's shopping bags so where's Izzy?

"Hey Christian, erm she'll be home soon she bumped into..a friend whilst we were shopping and went to have coffee" A friend?I need to know who this friend is "Mia, who's the friend?" She just looked down..why do all Grey women not give you a straight answer the first time!? "Mia, who is this friend, now!" I say more firmly this time "I..erm, I don't know his name" His, it's a HE?! I snap out my phone and dial Izzy, *if she knows whats good for her she will answer the phone!* Voicemail, damn! "Mia, try ringing her until she answers, got it?!" Mia looked like a deer caught in headlights! But I was getting really anxious..

Why was I snapping so much? I mean, she's my baby girl but she can take care of herself in the company of a friend..right? No, not a male friend! "Christian, she answered..well she did not answer he did. He said she fell asleep whilst watching a movie, his name is Joshua Bradford" I reply immediately, "thanks Mia, go hang out with Ethan he looks lonely" I fake a smile and as soon as she's out of my sight "Welch, I need a background check A.S.A.P..Joshua Bradford"

**_Isabelle's P.O.V_**

"Wait, wait, wait!" After screaming that, I'm now staring at a very scared looking Josh.

"What's up,baby?" He sounds so casual, not at all like we've known each for 5 minutes and are about to do the dirty!

"Josh no, we've known each other for 5 minutes I can't have sex with you!" He looks disappointed but it's true, I have a lot more respect than to get into bed with a stranger!

"Oh okay, no yeah it was wrong of me to..It's just there's this spark that runs through my body every time we touch, no matter how cheesy that sounds." So he felt it too? **_Wow, this is really strange.._**

"Look Josh, I think your really funny and gorgeous but I need to get to know you more okay? I'm going to leave but I'll leave my number  
with you, call me sometime and we can get to know each other okay?" I'm actually surprised at myself that I have that much confidence to say what I wanted but I'm glad I did, 'cause he seems to understand..

"Yeah I understand, that's the better approach haha" We both give a chuckle, then I go down to the kitchen and grab his phone to put my number in, luckily he just smiles as he knows what I'm doing. "So, I can ring you whenever I want?" His grin is making me tingle just  
looking at him, "Erm not exactly, I'm finishing 12th grade so I still have classes to attending during weekdays but apart from that yeah..how about you text me during the day instead?" I really hope I get to date Josh, he seems perfect! "Sure babe, I can live with that"

Okay, now how to get home..taxi? "Izzy, I have 3 cars..you can borrow one to get you home and I will pick it up tomorrow unless you want me to drop you off?" Could I drive one of his cars without crashing? They are so fast! But I guess I had to, my dad can't see Josh..**_Oh shit, Dad! He's probably wondering where I am and freaking out, I really gotta go!_**

"Erm can I borrow one? I don't want 50 questions if my dad see's you" He chuckles, well at least he understands! "Yeah that's fine, take your pick..oh and Izzy?" "Yeah Josh?" He looks like he's about to say something really deep, but he doesn't he just says; "Drive careful and text me when your home" Aw, he's_ adorable_! "I will do"

So I go down to the garage and there's three cars..I press the open button on the car key and some sort of Audi SUV flashes back at me, *Woah* Well let's get this badboy on the road!

Before I know it I'm home, safe and sound although I felt safe and sound with Josh too,so..

"Isabelle Grey, where the hell have you been?" Oh shit, my Dad looks stressed, angry & relieved all at the same time..I don't know what to say so I just go up to him and hug him cause he looks like he needs a hug right now and he sighed and put his arms around me in return.

I talk into his chest, "I'm sorry dad I was at a friends watching a movie I fell asleep so I forgot to call you, please don't be mad"

"No I'm not mad I just needed to know you were safe baby girl, although I would have felt better before hand if you told me you were with Joshua Bradford, he's a nice guy I've met him a few times" He approves of Josh?that was easier than I expected! He looks as though he's holding in tears, so I realise him from the hug to go find Mia. "Dad, wanna see what I bought then?" Finally, he smiles! "Yeah, of course I want to see how your wasting my hard-earned cash!" "There's that sense of humour I love to see, Dad!"

After showing everyone who's at Grandma's my prom things and also the outfits I bought whilst I was out, we all decided to go bed..but of course I didn't and I sat outside in the boathouse feeling the gentle night's breeze, it was pretty late like 12:30am but I've never been much of a sleeper. I jumped and almost screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see my Dad who was, by now, sitting beside me and smiling at me.

"Dad, you scared the crap out of me!" He rolled his eyes, wow that's a first! And just said, "Well what are you doing out here at this hour anyway?" "Pfffft, hypocrite!" I also rolled my eyes and he just laughed, "I suppose we both had trouble sleeping then?" I nod and turn back to look at the sky. I shivered so my dad put his arms around me and I fell asleep in his arms, smiling up at the stars.


	4. 4 Greasy Burgers

**CHAPTER 4 - Greasy Burgers**

***A/N - Because nothing too exciting happened in the last I decided to write you guys another one..enjoy yeah? I wrote this at 1:32am so I'm going bed now, night!~ Chelsea:)***

"James, what would you like for breakfast?" I winked, "Oh Izzy, I just want you..in my bed now!" I smile and say "I thought you would never ask;)" Suddenly I'm in James' bed and he's on top of me, kissing my lips then moving south, down my neck between my breasts, over my belly button then gliding down until he reaches..  
"Isabelle, get up!" I jump up to find my mom knocking at my door. "Coming mom, I'm just having a shower!" I shout as i realise it was just a dream, although my body reacted as if it was real and I find a wet patch in between my legs, **_Oh Josh you've corrupted my brain now my dreams! What you do to me.._**

After my less than warm shower to cool me down, I make my way to the kitchen to see what's for breakfast. "Morning Sleeping Beauty" my dad winks at me, speaking of Dad he must have carried me to my room last night after I fell asleep in his arms. "Morning Sleeping Ugly! Thanks for carrying me to my room last night" He & both exchange smiles then i turn to Miss Carrolls, my grandma's kitchen staff.  
"Isabelle, what would you like for breakfast? The usual?" I nod and smile, as if she would have to ask. "Pancakes with cream and  
strawberries!" I say, sounding rather over-excited, oh well!

After returning to my bedroom I hear my phone ring and I hope it's..yep it's Josh! I press 'accept' after a few seconds, now let's get through this phone call calmly without squealing like a child!..

"Izzy, you never texted me last night I got worried so I tracked my car to find it was at the Grey household, if it wasn't I was going to look for you!" **_Fuck!_** "Josh I'm so sorry! My dad was worried too when I got home I was getting a lecture off him and I totally forgot!" He sighed with what seemed like relief, "It's okay I understand, so anyway I rang to ask what you are up to today? Maybe we can get to know each other better like you said?" Aw, he remembered what I said! "I just have to check with my family..I'll call you back in a bit okay?" I really hope my family haven't planned anything I have to attend today! "As long as you actually remember to ring me back this time" I blush, "Yeah Josh I will, promise. Bye" "See you soon Izzy" I grin like a Cheshire cat.

My grin is still maintained as I practically run downstairs to find the whole family in the garden and I instantly blush when Mia practically  
screams at me, "So what happened with Josh?!" Now everyone is staring at me, **_greaaaaat._**"I,erm..we had chocolate milk, played the piano, ate a pizza then watched Groundhog day and I fell asleep.." I didn't lie, I just missed out the part where we almost had sex..  
"..Speaking of Josh he's asked me to meet him today, so I'm just checking that we don't have any family plans to attend to?" Trying to  
change the subject..my mom answers "No darling, everyone seems to be doing their own thing today" my Cheshire grin re-appears  
**_yesssss!_** Everyone seems to also be smiling, except from my dad, he looks..almost sad?

I run back upstairs and after one ring, Josh picks up "So, you free?" "Hello to you too Josh! But yeah, I'm free..so what you got planned?" I'm sure I just heard him whisper 'yesss' under his breath? "I was thinking the movies then a meal?" "Okay Josh, I'll be ready in an hour..I'll drive to yours to return your car" "Okay beautiful, I'll see you then" He hangs up, leaving me pink-faced, and with butterflies flapping their way around the insides of my stomach! **_I'm going on a real date with Josh!_**

As I'm about to leave through the doors, my arm is being grabbed and I turn round to find my Dad looking into my eyes, his all wide then he speaks, "Isabelle be careful, your my little girl..take sawyer with you?" I sigh, he's always trying to suffocate me with bodyguards! "No dad, I'll be fine! We're going to the movies then for a meal, I'll text you okay?..bye" I kiss him on the cheek then leave as quickly as I could, in fear of dad giving orders to sawyer to follow me.

I feel really nervous, as I stand in the lift and enter the code for the penthouse, **_I'm surprised I remembered it to be honest!_**

I walk into the penthouse and feel a pair of big blue eyes watching me, **_Josh._** Wow, he looks gorgeous in even the most casual of outfits!  
He's wearing a white rolling stones t-shirt, with a grey blazer, a pair of dark jeans and red hi-top converse.. **_Deliciousss!_** Hang on a  
minute, we're both wearing pretty much the same thing, with the exception of leggings for jeans!

"Josh, go get changed! I'm not stepping out looking like twins or something, just change your top otherwise we'll miss the movie" We both just stand there and laugh for a minute.. **_oh what a sexy laugh he has!_**  
He changes into a white polo t-shirt, right there in front of me.. **_Those abs!_** I look away before I start drooling!

"Might I say Miss Grey, you look absolutely stunning" I blush and bite my lip, "What in this?" He walks in front of me and puts his hand on my right cheek, which makes my body tingle "In anything you wear..or nothing for that matter" He gently pulls me in for a kiss, which then becomes something more meaningful, and I can feel the passion being shared between our tongues..it's magical to say the least. I pull away, "Mr Bradford, we shall miss our movie at this rate" I say playfully, "I suppose we should go then, after one more kiss that is.."

Somehow, we managed to arrive at the screening of 'Screaming Shadows' on time. Josh was surprised I picked a horror film, he asked if it was just so I had an excuse to cuddle him **_but let's be honest I don't need an excuse to do that!_** No, it is simply because I love horror films..they excite in some way that real life cannot. The film was pretty good, I felt Josh jump often and at times he looked so scared I wanted to take out my camera to show him afterwards! After the film had finished, we decided to go to a simple diner as we were not dressed correctly to go to some fancy-pants restaurant Josh had suggested.

We both ordered a chicken burger with fries and a raspberry smoothie, **_if he's like me then he'll eat anything and everything!_**

Whilst we're waiting for our food to arrive, I take this time to pick his brain and ask him questions..

"So Josh, where are your folks?" I see him tense..**_shit, I think I've hit a nerve!_**

"I was adopted at the age of 5, by my mom and dad; Caroline and Jason. My real parents couldn't give two fucks about me and they.." His eyes look lost and fearful like he's that little 5-year-old boy. "It's okay Josh, I get it. So, how did you start your business and that then?" He looks a bit more at ease as he explains to me that he basically worked his ass off during school, college and university to be where he is today; being the owner of one of the most largest car-selling businesses in all of America. I feel so proud of him, knowing he did all that just to make his parents proud of him, which I don't doubt for a second they were.

"So then Izz, how does it feel to be the daughter or 'The Christian Grey'?" he asks with a smirk, "Well Josh, I love him with all my heart but it's a real pain in the arse! I never get a moments privacy without being stalked by my bodyguards, paparazzi always catch me doing something 'Christian Grey's daughter shouldn't be', and everyone expects me to act like a fucking well-mannered princess so yeah." I think I just shocked him with my answer.. **_Well he wanted the truth_**

"I don't blame you babe, feel how you want to feel I'm not gonna stop you!" We both smile and then a 40 year old waitress who has bright red hooker lips, heavy black eye liner, **_obviously a natural_** orange complexion and the fakest of fake boobs, eyelashes and blonde tatty hair extensions come's over with our food and winks at Josh..he looks almost as disgusted as I do, when she leaves our table we both just look at each other's scared expression's then burst with laughter.

The food was okay, and was by far the greasiest meal that has ever entered my body as my dad is all about healthy food and crap. Speaking of my dad, I text him and tell him of the movie and how everything is going great, like I said I would.

After we finished up at the diner we went back to his place and watched a really funny movie even though I have no idea what it was called because all I remember is Josh's sexy laugh and how gorgeous his big blue eyes looked when they lit up from laughing so much, then we played a couple games of pool and I was just in the middle of teaching Josh a piece of Beethoven's music of the piano when I caught a glimpse of the clock.. **_10 o'clock? Where did the time go.._**

I turn to Josh and look him in the eyes, "Josh it's been the best weekend I've had in ages but I really have to go, I have class tomorrow and I like to be asleep by 11pm on a Sunday so I have plenty of sleep." He looks sad, but then smiles at me whilst he suggest, "well stay the night, please? I have pajamas you can wear and I can drop you off early, please I really enjoy your company." How can I say no to a face like that..he's adorable! "But where would I sleep?" "In my kingsize bed with me, no funny business I promise..although I hope you don't consider cuddling to be funny business?" I smile and nod, the last time I was cuddled to sleep was..No, shut up don't think about that it was just a mistake! I text my mom to tell her I'm staying over at Josh's and without waiting for a reply I ask Josh, "Well then, let's go to bed?" We both smile.

Before I know it I'm being swept off my feet and gently dropped on to Josh's bed, **_Wow this is comfy!_**  
He goes into one of his drawers and pulls out two t-shirts and throws one to me before stripping down to his boxers and putting his t-  
shirt on, this is the sexiest he's ever looked..so far anyway. I then do the same and go pink when I realise he was staring at me like I was staring at him. I go into the bathroom and have a wash, I need to brush my teeth so I just use his toothbrush.. **_mmm it tastes like his mouth!_** He comes in and finds me using his toothbrush and just stares at me, smiles and takes the words right out of my mouth, "I could get used to a site like this" we both grin and I walk over to him and gently graze his lips with mine before walking over to the bed and wondering which side to sleep on.

It's as if he reads my mind when he stands behinds me wrapping his arms around my waist and whispers into my ear, "I usually sleep on the left but if you want to then you can, I'll let you have anything you want baby" His voice makes my whole body tremble with desire and a tingling sensation. I turn around, kiss him then get into bed on the right-hand side. He climbs in on the left, turns the lamp off, wraps his arms around me and whispers, "Night Isabelle, **_MY_** Isabelle" into my ear, my name has never sounded more sexier. I turn back for a second and whisper, "Night Joshua, **_MY_**Joshua" into his, feeling his smile as he kisses my cheek, before falling asleep wrapped in the safe arms of Joshua.. **_My Joshua._**


	5. 5 Bug infestation!

**CHAPTER 5 - Bug infestation!**

***A/N - I will be changing P.O.V's but I will make it clear. Thanks for your follows&reviews, your opinion makes it clear how the stories **  
**going, so yeah, thanks:) ~Chelsea!***

**_Josh's P.O.V_**

She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping.  
I love watching the steady rhythm of her chest rising then falling, it's mesmerizing.  
I've actually never felt like this before, knowing someone for 48 hours or so but feeling like you've known them forever and wondering  
where her every movements take place and hoping I can be involved in her life as much as possible.  
Sure, I've had other girlfriends but none of them live up to the beauty, personality or feelings I hold for Isabelle. I don't know how to  
describe my feelings for her, I've never been able to talk about things like feelings or my past with anyone, it even took me 4 months to  
start actually speaking to my therapist.  
But Isabelle, she opened me up with one question. She saw my pain and said **_she understood_**, right there in that moment is when I fell for Isabelle, I fell **_in love._**

**Christian's P.O.V**

Today's been rather boring, had to go into work for 'an emergency', but it seriously wasn't an emergency everyone just always over-reacts.  
The 'emergency' was that a business we were in a negotiation with, was attempting to pull out at the last-minute, luckily they saw sense when I talked with them. I still can't believe I had to leave Ana alone on a Sunday..today was kinky-fuckery time whilst everyone was out doing things, sometimes I fucking **hate** work!

It's getting pretty late, I wonder where Izzy is? Oh wait she's at Josh's, I wonder what they're doing and where they are now..she texted me  
during her date telling me about the outfit-clash, scary movie and greasy burgers, **_I'm glad she had a good time but I wish she would_**  
**_hurry up home!_**

I turn around to see my gorgeous wife in our bedroom on her phone, smiling.. "Hey Ana, who you texting?" She looks sort of panicked, **_oh shit this can't be good!_**

"Hey Christian, erm just Izzy..she's sleeping out tonight granted that she returns home on time to get ready for class."  
Who's she sleeping.. **_Then it hit me like a sack of bricks_** .."Ana, no she can't sleep out with Joshua..what if they, you know..?"  
She sighs and texts Izzy back before switching her phone off.  
"Look Christian, you track her every movement, you give background checks to people she bumps into on the street, she is an adult  
whether you like it or not! She's smart, she won't doing anything irresponsible she's not a baby!" She's right, I know she's right but Isabelle is my baby girl! "I know your right, I just don't like the idea of my baby girl who once cried for an hour because I was at work, to just not need me anymore." He's spending time with **MY** baby girl! Jealousy..it's that what I'm feeling?

"Christian, a girl always needs her Daddy throughout her life! I still need Ray sometimes, even if it's just to hear his voice. She's not going to stop loving you any more because she's started loving someone else. Goodnight Christian." She kisses me and turns off the bed stand lamp.  
**_Why does she always have to be so damn right?_**  
I sigh and wrap my arms around her waist before drifting off into sleep.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I had the best dream ever..I went on a date with Josh and it was perfect! Then we went back to his and I stayed the night and he said that I was **_his_** Isabelle, and he..  
**_Oh wait it wasn't a dream! It really was real!_**Because I'm wrapped in his arms, and our legs are tangled together..this is the happiest I've ever waken up.  
I then realise that he's staring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, **_I wonder how long he's been awake.._**  
"Quite a while actually, you are so gorgeous..asleep or awake. Oh, and morning Sleeping Beauty" **_He can read my mind..how?!_** I smile and roll my eyes, my Dad calls me sleeping beauty!

"You don't look so bad yourself! Morning Prince Charming" I say before kissing his cheek.  
With struggle, I manage to release from his hold and and get out of bed and head towards the bathroom, and not long after my Prince  
Charming strolls in and hugs me from behind.

"So **_Sleeping Beauty,_** would you like to take a shower..with me?" This sentence sends a spiralling whirl of sensation through my body, and tingles from the top of my head down to my little toes.

"As much as I would love that I'm afraid I would never arrive to class on time..or at all for that matter." I say, winking.  
"And why do you say that?" he says playfully before kissing my neck, slowly making his way towards my breasts. But I whack his arm because I**_ really_** do need to get ready!

"Behave Charming, I'm going to take a shower..could you be a Prince and grab my clothes from yesterday? I'm gonna have to put them on until I get clean clothes from mine." There he goes, wearing that**_ sexy grin_** again before leaving the bathroom..Okay, shower time!

As I get out of the shower I'm startled as Josh is just stood there staring at me, wearing the 'Cheshire grin' and pointing to some hung up  
clothing..**_ this isn't mine!_**

There is a really cute lavender-coloured dress, a soft black blazer, some black ballet pumps and a stone-coloured river island bag..  
"Josh, I don't know what to say..thank you!" He stands in front of me a gently kisses me before stripping himself down completely..

**_Oh, my, GOD! Maybe I should re-think this whole sex thing, with a package like that..who could resist?!_**

I realise I was just stood there with my mouth open, gazing at him..

He then stepped into the shower before giving me a cheeky wink.

I grab the clothes and get dried and ready in his bedroom.

I wonder why he has a curling iron? **_Probably for me, again!_**

I smile at the thought before simply blow-drying my hair then curling the ends.

I glance around and realise Josh has been sat on the bed staring at me with a grin on his face for god knows how long!

"Is my getting ready entertaining you Josh?" He nods and continues to stare.

I grab my make-up bag and apply a light coat of concealer-powder, some blush, and mascara.

I turn around to face Josh, "So, does Prince Charming approve?"

"You look like a **_Princess,_** Sleeping Beauty" His Charming comments always make me blush..**_ who needs blusher when I've got Josh!_**

"Well thank you, my Prince Charming..yep, Prince Charming fits perfectly!" We both laugh, and then I glance at the clock.. **_8:00am_**

"Josh, registration starts at 9. So we've got about 40 minutes for breakfast..what we having?" He smiles before grabbing my hand and  
leading me downstairs.

Turns out we both have the same favourite breakfast! So, we had pancakes with cream and strawberries, and to drink we had orange juice.

After finishing breakfast it was 8:30am, "Josh, please can you drive me home to get my bag and then take me to school?"

"Anything for my Sleeping Beauty" he said before kissing the end of my nose.

So, I had really big butterflies flying around my stomach at that point because I knew Josh would want to come in to meet my parents..I just hoped they weren't in!

We arrived at my house and Josh opened my door for me then grabbed my hand before making our way towards the front doors..**_he was just as nervous as I was!_**

We went in the house holding hands to find Gail, Jason, Mia, Kate, Elliot, Ethan and my Mom and Dad in the kitchen, lost in conversation  
about some T.V show I think..or a movie? whatever anyway.

We were first spotted by Gail who welcomed me home and asked if I wanted breakfast, then everyone was staring at me and Josh, but I didn't feeling nervous because I always felt safe and free when I was with Josh.

"No thanks Gail, Josh made pancakes with cream and strawberries." She smiled and nodded.

The silence was then broken by my Dad, who got up and came to introduce himself, and was then followed by everyone else..

"I'm Joshua Bradford, nice to meet you Mr Grey."

"Likewise Joshua, call me Christian." He said as they both nodded.

So whilst everyone was 'meeting and greeting' Josh, I decided to run upstairs and get my bag so I wasn't late, even though I didn't even need to be in that day as nothing was happening, I only needed to be in for Wednesday and Thursday as I have two tests on those days, Prom on Saturday and Graduation next week!**_ How Exciting! _**Speaking of Prom, I don't know who I'm going with..could I take Josh? Would he even want to go? I'll ask him..

I go downstairs to find Josh engaged in conversation about business or something with the guys. Whereas my Mom, Kate and Mia rushed  
over to me, and they started bombarding me with questions..

"Is he romantic?"  
"How was your date?"  
"Did you kiss?"  
I blush and then Mia asks really really loudly, so even the guys heard her, "Omg did you guys have sex?!"  
I look over at the guys to find them staring at us; Elliot&Ethan are in a fit of giggles, Josh looks like a deer in headlights and my dad looks a mixture of anger and being uncomfortable and he's now glaring at me.  
My mom then screams, "Mia!" both me and Mia are now looking down at the floor like we've just been screamed at.

"Okay, well I've got to take Sleepin..I mean, Isabelle to school so she's not late. It was nice meeting your family Mr and Mrs Grey." Phew, he's so calm like nothing's awkward at all..**_ how does he do that?!_**

"Sleeping what?" my dad asks. **_What should I say?!_**

"Sleeping Beauty, Mr Grey. As your daughter looks just as beautiful when she's sleeping." I blush, to find the women in awe of Josh and the men, including my dad, silent looking impressed or something,**_ Probably wishing they'd say something like that to their wives!_**

When we get back in the car, Josh looks like he's about to say something deadly serious.

"Josh, what's wrong baby?" He looks at me for a second, then answers..

"Isabelle, I don't know how to say this.."

"Josh your scaring me, what's wrong?!" I'm starting to panick as he just stared into my eyes, what if he doesn't want to see me anymore..no it can't be that!

I really hope he's not about to say that though, because I truly have fallen in *love* for this man, if he rejects me then I might just die with heartbreak.

"Isabelle, I have deeply and truly fallen so hard in love with you it's unbearable! I need to have you in my life forever, will you promise me that you'll always stay in my life..even if you don't feel the same for me?" My mouth drops open in awe, my eyes start to fill with  
tears.. **_happy tears._**

"Josh, I feel the same way about you. I love you!" He breathes a breath of relief then wrap his arms around me so tight it's almost choking me but I don't care.

Josh then whispers into my ear, "I love you too."

After he released me from the hug he drove me to school, but it looked really quiet, too quiet.. so I told Josh to wait for me so I could see if anything was wrong.

It turned out that the school was shut until Wednesday, as they were fumigating the building after finding all sorts of insects and  
things.. **_Gross!_**

I got back in the car and explained it to Josh, he just laughed.

"So then Josh, you got work or..?"

"Well yeah I have to go in work just to finalize something, it will only take a maximum of 30 minutes if you want to come with me? Then we could go somewhere after if you'd like, anywhere?"

He is so cute, how can I not say no to a face like that! I smile and answer, "Yeah of course, but I need to be a pain in the ass one more  
time.."

"Your not a pain in the ass! What do you need?"

"Cute, but I need you to go back to my house to drop my bag off and so I can tell my mom and dad about school and that."

"Anything for you, my Sleeping Beauty" He said before winking and driving towards my house.**_ I really do love him, but then again I thought I really did love Reece.._**


	6. 6 Painful Memories

**CHAPTER 6 - Painful Memories**

***A/N - Okay, so I realise that nothing big has really happened yet..but I'm building up to it trust me! I appreciate all reviews and I reply to **  
**each one, thank you for reading:) ~Chelsea!***

After going back home and explaining to everyone about the bug infestation and my new plans for the day, I'm suddenly dragged off into another room by..Teddy! **_When did Teddy arrive?!_**

"Teddy! Omg it's been too long! When did you get back? I thought you would be in Madrid still on holiday with your fiancée?" I don't wait for  
him to reply, I just swing my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. When I released him, his eyes had widened and looked..lost?

"Izzy, I'm scared and really I just needed to speak to you lil' sis. Jenny is at home, and when we were on holiday she told me something and that's why I'm here now speaking to you.."

"What did she tell you, Teddy?"  
He swallows before telling me, "She's pregnant Izzy, I'm gonna be a dad..I'm not ready for this sort of stuff!"  
**_Pregnant?! This brings back memories, such..painful memories._** It almost makes **_me_** cry when he breaks down crying into the crook of my neck."Oh teddy, you'll be a great dad! 23 or older, no one is ever ready to be a parent..trust me I know this stuff.."

I could not contain my emotions anymore, I broke down just as Teddy did..for his sake, I hope his girlfriend never goes through what I  
went through, it just kills a person and weakens them..luckily I had my dad to keep me strong but Jenny's parents died so all she had was Teddy, who I believe wasn't holding on very well.

After about 15 minutes of crying, we both silenced and were just sitting on the floor whilst I cradled Teddy gently in my arms.

When our faces were not puffy and red, we headed into the family room where everyone else was.

"Isabelle, Teddy..Where have you been for the past 43 minutes?" He almost looks angry, I look around and I can't seem to find Joshua **_Shit, he left without me!_**

"Dad, where did Josh go?" He can sense the panic in my voice,

"He said he'd pick you up in an hour, he had business to attend to." His voice was reassuring, so with that I held Teddy's hand with mine and took him upstairs so we could discuss this further..

**Joshua's P.O.V**

Where was she? I was getting slightly anxious..

**My phone buzzed.** It was a text from Zack, the manager of Bradford Cars, because we grew up together on the same street as best friends so I felt like I had to give him a job.

**Zack: How long you gonna be Joshua? We need you a.s.a.p**

Shit, I can pick Isabelle up in an hour right..she'd understand right?

"Mr Gr..Christian, I need to attend to some business. When Isabelle comes out of hiding of where-ever she has gone please can you tell her I will pick her up in approximately 1 hour?" He nods, "thank you."

Damn work always gets in the way! That's why my last relationship ended, she made me choose between her and work..**_Easy decision! _**However, if the choice was between _Isabelle_ and work..

She never once made me feel like Isabelle has, in all the 4 months we were together. Even though Isabelle and I haven't been _intimate_ I feel as though I connect with her better than anyone I've ever had feelings for. Oh god.. **_I'm going all soppy!_**

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

After half an hour of talking to Teddy to re-assure him that he could do this and telling him he needed to support his fiancée because they truly did love each other, he was just **_scared!_**

"Teddy, I think I'm going to tell Josh..everything"

He looked shocked but being the big brother that he is he just smiled,

"Izzy baby, you do whatever you think is best. If you trust this Josh then tell him, maybe not ever little detail but just the important things?" he said, before pulling me into a hug.

"And that Teddy, is why your my favourite sibling ever and I will love you always!"

Our cute brother/sister moment was interrupted by my mom taking a picture of me and Teddy hugging..

"MOM!..JINX!..STOP DOING THAT!" Me and Teddy both scream at each other before rolling into fits of laughter.

I guess it was a Kodak moment, as I hear the flash again.. oh well I've probably had worse pictures!

There was a knock on my bedroom door, and to my surprise a gorgeous Joshua Bradford was standing at my door holding a single red rose in his left hand and staring into my eyes.

Teddy sensed the vibes pacing between me and Josh and decided, "This just became _awkward_, I'm gonna go home to Jenny. Thanks  
Izzybellarrr, you always know what to say" before giving me one last hug,

"It's okay Teddybearrrr I know **_exactly_** how you feel, been there haven't I? I'm always here for you, give me a bell sometime"

And then there were two..

"What was that about Izzy?" Now's the time to tell him, **_confide_** in him, **_trust_** him. Well, here goes..

"Well between you and me only, Teddy's fiancée is pregnant but he feels like he's not ready so he came to talk with me..that's were I  
disappeared to before, sorry baby."

He smiles, but then his smile soon fades and he looks as though he's thinking really hard..

"So..but wait, you said you know exactly how he feels..something you want to me tell me? We haven't even had sex though, you're not  
pregnant are you?!"

He instantly looked panicked, but I shook my head to re-assure him.

"Josh, there's something I need to tell you if you want this relationship to go any further..it's about my past and I would appreciate if you heard what I have to say.."

**_I hope I'm making the right choice here, if he doesn't go running for the hills then I'm convinced he's the one..but if he does then let's just say I'll probably have a breakdown or something._**

"Well, it all started when I was 15. There was a guy who transferred to my school because he just moved into the area due to his parents divorcing, his name was Reece..


	7. 7 Best Experience

**CHAPTER 7 - Best Experience**

***A/N - Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who reviews, favourites and follows my story:) Secondly, I go back to school tomorrow so my updates will probably be every few days, but none-the-less I shall definitely continue! & Thirdly, there is a sex scene or two so skip that part if you don't like reading about sex;)**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT I AM A VIRGIN SO I AM GOING OFF MY IMAGINATION, Thanks! ~Chelsea!***

Just as I started talking, there was a knock on the door.

"Can i come in?" It was my dad, probably checking i was _'behaving'_ with Josh or something..

"Yeah" I answered.

"Dinner is ready so you guys should come get it whilst it's hot!" He gives an almost faked smile to us, then leaves my room.

"It's okay Isabelle, you can tell me after dinner if you still want to continue" Josh said before kissing my forehead and gesturing his hand  
out for mine.

We sit down at the table whilst Gail places a plate of burger and fries on everyone's place mat.

I love it when we don't eat some really fancy food, I feel normal for once..not the 'precious' daughter of Christian and Ana Grey.

I remember the last time I had burger and fries, it was ages ago..literally years! It was when Reece first invited me to his house, the night I lost my virginity..

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**My stomach was in knots, I was meeting his mom but this wasn't what was making me so nervous, it was the fact that I saw the condoms Reece slipped into his pocket before..I think he wanted us to have sex?**_

_**"My mom's home in 5 minutes babydoll, that's when I'll serve tea..okay?" He smiled at me to re-assure me not to be so nervous, so I just nodded and gave him a smile back.**_

_**6 minutes later his mom arrived through the door and came straight to me and gave me an unexpected hug.**_

_**"Well then, you must be the famous Isabelle I've been hearing non-stop about" She says and this makes both me and Reece blush.**_

_**"Mommm! Isabelle she's just exaggerating, she's trying to embarrass me!" He says, jokingly glaring at his mother who just returns a cheeky wink and a laugh.**_

_**"I think it's working, don't you? Well Isabelle, I'm called Jill if Reece hadn't already told you." She says and I just nod and smile.**_

_**I like his mom, she seems nice.**_

**_After me and Jill sit down, Reece_** _**serves us our burgers and fries..**_

_**"It smells delicious Reece!" I say as he proudly smiles and winks at me.**_

_**After tea, Jill goes to her friend Rachel's as she hadn't seen her in a while. This meant me and Reece has the house all to ourselves for at least 3 hours, and I had a feeling what he wanted to do and I couldn't help but feel more excited than nervous..**_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I remember that night, and every detail from what colour briefs he was wearing, to how my first orgasm felt, I was getting horny just  
thinking about it.

Without realising it, I was biting my lip and lost in deep thought and memories..

"Izzy. Izzy. Isabelle!" My dad's practically screaming my name, as my head returns to planet earth.

"What, er..yeah?" I say as I realise everyone was staring at me, good thing none of them can read minds!

"What were you day-dreaming about?" **_Oh shit, maybe dad was a mind-reader!_**

"Oh, just an old memory.." He gives me one of those 'we'll-talk-about-it-later' looks before taking the last bite of his burger before he  
had finished, as had everyone else except me.

"Isabelle you haven't even started your food yet." My dad scolds me, but I'm not hungry, for food..

"Josh, can you take me somewhere?" My dad was sending scolding glares at me but I was looking into Josh's eyes. I think he could sense what I was really saying and nodded.

We both stood up from the table, excused ourselves and where half way to the door when my dad shouted after me.

"Isabelle Grey you are not leaving, having not eaten dinner." I sent him daggers and he looked shocked.

"Christian, I will make sure she eats don't worry I'll take good care of her."

My father looks furious but just nods and we leave the house, and I'm feeling pretty damn happy at this moment in time as I know I'm  
about to get alot happier..

I'm sure Josh knew exactly what I was really asking him when we left my family, as we shortly pull up outside the hotel of which Josh  
owned the penthouse in.

I didn't waste a minute on taking in the beautiful surroundings as Josh had grabbed my hand and was pulling me along with him, and then suddenly we were inside his penthouse.

**_This is where the fun begins.._**

I take off my jacket, shoes and throw my bag on the ground as I'm taken for prisoner as a victim of Josh's long, deep kisses that leave you  
gasping for more.

I start to bite my lip and this is an obvious turn on for Josh as I can clearly see, and them I'm being carried up the stairs and flung onto  
Josh's kingsize bed.

He pounced on me like a predator hungry for it's prey, only this time the prey was just as hungry as the predator..

His hands were fumbling around between us and I separated his lips from mine to see he had just unbuttoned his shirt and already started  
to pull mine off.

Before I knew it we were both stripped down to underwear.

Josh kissed my lips gently then started trailing his lips down my body; from my lips, down my neck, in between my breasts, over my belly button, then along the top of my pubic hair until he gently pulled down my lacy pink thongs and I was being kissed, **_right there!_**

I started to moan and become more wet by the minute as he was making my whole body  
tremble at the kiss and lick of his lips.

"Do you want me to make you come Izzy?" I just moan again and he stops waiting for an answer.

"Yes! Please, just carry on!" He laugh at how impatient I was becoming.

He started doing it again, and I could tell I was close and suddenly I felt a rush of sensations making my body tingle and tremble all at  
once then quickly I came, and Josh looked very pleased at how moist I had made his bed.

"I want you inside me Josh, now!"

I was lying on my front, facing Josh..and I was throbbing for more.

He did not waste any time before taking off his own boxers, and letting the huge 'snake' spring free from his restricting boxers and slowly entering himself inside, and I felt myself adjusting and widening to how big he was.

"Ahh" we both moaned as he slowly started to forwards and backwards.

The feeling at first was slightly painful, as the last time I had sex was about..4 months ago and he was no were near as big as Josh is!

But it felt more pleasurable than anything, almost too pleasurable as I could predict the feeling that was building up in both mine and  
Josh's bodies..

We both tensed up, feeling the sensation of electricity running up and down both our bodies and then we let go as the tingling feeling  
overcame our bodies and took control as we both climaxed and shouted each other's names before Josh collapsed on top of me, still  
inserted inside me.

"That..was.."

"Wow" I answered, finishing his sentence as we both agreed that was pretty intense sex..probably one of the best sex experiences we've both ever had.

I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me as we both yawned,

"Sleep now, we're both tired" Josh said as he moved next to me on the bed, extracting himself from me and holding his naked body next to mine.

Before I could reply, I fell asleep entirely happy and care-free.


	8. 8 Being Vulnerable

**CHAPTER 8 - Being Vulnerable**

***A/N- Thank you for your reviews! I hope I did well on the sex scene, I can only guess what an orgasm feels like haha! Suggest what you think should happen in the story? I liked that suggestion from the guest about a possible fight between Reece and Josh, but you'll will have to carry on reading to see what happens as Isabelle still hasn't told us her story about her not-so-long-ago past,oooooh..~Chelsea!***

**Josh's P.O.V**

I wake up to find a beautiful Isabelle in my bed next to me.

Earlier this evening was amazing! I've never had sex that good before, but then again I've never met anyone like Izzy before..

So beautiful, smart-mouthed, thrilling, gentle..the list is endless, perfect is how I would describe her using only one word.

I want to wake up to this sight every morning. I don't care how it will happen, but it will because I love Isabelle and she loves me, my world is perfect at the moment and nothing or no one will wreck that for me, for us.

I realise I need to use the bathroom, so I gently try to wriggle away from Isabelle but her grip only gets tighter..Oh Isabelle, what am I  
going to do with you?

I realise she's not letting go so I'm just stuck in bed, staring at her beautiful face whilst she soundly sleeps..it is so soothing and peaceful I could watch her all day..

She starts to groan and stretch before opening her eyes and smiling. I just can't get enough of that sight..

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I wake up to find Josh is staring at me, and I can't help but smile.

"Evening Sleeping Beauty" Josh says to me before gently kissing my lips.

"Evening Prince Charming" I reply with, before getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

After I've used the toilet Josh wanders in and tells me to get out because he can't pee whilst I'm in the room, I can't help but laugh at him!

I head for the kitchen because I'm super hungry after skipping dinner for sex..but it was worth it!

I open the fridge and wonder what I can cook us, hmm..

After I made a decision to warm up some Spaghetti Bolognese, Josh comes from behind and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

After we've sat down in front of the TV and eaten our food, I realise I need to finish a conversation I was having with Josh earlier before..

My face must have shown that I was thinking about it, because Josh said;

"Whatsup Princess?" His voice soft.

"We need to finish the conversation we were having before my dad interrupted.."

"Only if you want to princess, I'm all ears. Tell me when-ever you want" He says before moving closer to me and kissing my forehead.

I gulp, and take a deep breath. This is it, I'm going to tell him with no distractions. Here I go..

"Well like I said, it all started when I was 15. Reece just moved into town and also, he started at my school and somehow I got stuck with being the person who has to show him around and that. But he became my friend and we hung out like every day and then one day when we were watching Corpse Bride, he kissed me passionately and that's when our feelings for each other became clear." I pause, remembering that exact moment after he kissed me and he said 'I love you" and I said it back.

"You don't have to carry on if it's making you uncomfortable baby, I'll understand." Josh says, hugging me gently.

"No, I want to carry on. I **have** to carry on. You need to know this about me, okay?" He nods, sitting in front of me and staring deeply into my eyes.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and take another deep breath. I'm ready to carry on.

"So anyway we were boyfriend and girlfriend and yes I did lose my virginity to him after 3 weeks of dating.

Well, we had dated for about a month, then I started to notice little things about him. He always got very over-protective and jealous if I spoke to anyone else, even just my friends. They thought it was wierd but I thought it was cute at the time.

I noticed other things too..he got more than jealous, he also became very angry and I started getting scared and worried every time he  
raised his voice or broke something in anger."

I think Josh knows where this is heading, but even so there's more to the story than this..

"He realised he was making me scared and promised he would never hurt me, it usually ended in me being in tears, him re-assuring me  
then us probably having sex or cuddling until it was late.

One day, after I'd help my friend Luke with his english homework I went to Reece's and he was sat there staring at the wall, with the most un-readable facial expression I'd ever seen him wear.

He knew about me helping Luke out and thought I was cheating on him and with all the waving of his arms he did, he knocked me out."

I gulp and close my eyes trying not to cry, Josh holds my hand and this comforts me somehow, so I continue..

I woke up in his bed with a wet towel being held to my face and him crying over apologising over and over again. I forgave him and didn't tell anyone, because I loved him and I thought he didn't do it on purpose. But, it kept 'accidentally' happening.

One day I felt really nauseous and I threw up when I caught a whiff bacon cooking downstairs. I told my dad that I wanted that day off  
school cause I didn't feel well, but I did actually..I just didn't think I could face Reece to be honest.

Of course he sent me like 100 texts asking me if I wasn't in school because I was dumping him or something, but i told him I was ill and he said he'd drop by after school. I threw up the next morning too, with no reason. But after I did, something convinced me I wasn't ill as I was rooting around my purse to find my perfume and my hand hit a small box and when I pulled that box out..it was my pills, my  
contraceptive pills and i realised I forgot to take them for all the time me and Reece had been dating. Then everything made sense..I had gained weight, I fell asleep easier, headaches, tender breasts, I was more sensitive to the touch, the nausea..I was convinced I was pregnant."

I feel a tear fall from eye as this memory pains me so much, but I love Josh and I can't keep my past away from him forever..

"So I acted like normal, I went to school that day but instead of going to Reece's I said I was going home because I had some family dinner or something and he believed me. So I walked half way home with Alison, then made an excuse about visiting an old friend and we said our goodbye's and when she was out of my sight I ran, I ran so fast towards the chemist. I bought a pregnancy test, that was so embarrassing! So I slipped it into my schoolbag and when I got home I acted so casual like normal, had a glass of juice then went into my room, locked the door and headed for the bathroom.

Those 2 minutes of waiting to see the results were the longest 2 minutes of my life.

Finally it had been 2 minutes, I looked at the stick I was holding in my hand and I must have blacked out when I saw the results. I was  
pregnant.

I woke up to the sound of my dad hammering on my door and screaming my name. I got up, hid the test under my mattress and unlocked the door and told dad I was sleeping that's why I didn't answer.

So anyways, I told Reece the next day and i was really scared to because I thought he might 'accidentally' knock me out or bruise me when I told him, but he seemed kind of happy, like it wasn't at all a shock. Sometimes I still wonder if he knocked me up on purpose, I really fucking hope not though cause my life sort of went in a downwards spiral since I found out.

I felt so sick and fat all the time, I'm surprised none of my friends knew and that it took so long for my parents to find out.

But Reece was being so kind, never got angry or violent and I kind of liked the idea of having a family with him, but I was 15 going out 16 and I had no idea how my life was gonna turn out, but I'm against abortion and I didn't want to give up a baby, no matter if I was 15 or 30.

Gail(Mrs Jones), knew from the beginning though..she found out when I was about 13 weeks and I just started showing. She came down to the kitchen at like 2am and I was just sat with my head in my hands,crying and she was just knew. I confirmed it for her when she asked, but I swore her to secrecy until I was ready to tell my parents. She was so kind and understanding and knew what I could and couldn't eat things like that.

I went to Dr. Ross and she became my OBGYN and she couldn't tell anyone either, well I don't think so anyway, but my point is no one  
found out, until my dad did..

I was about 5 months gone, and I only had a small bump even though the baby boy growing inside me was healthy and everything so I kept it quiet with only a bit of difficulty. Anyway, I had this thing were I would go downstairs to the kitchen at like 4am and eat chocolate fudge brownie Ben&Jerry's icecream, it was a nice craving. So yeah it was 4:30am or something and I thought I heard footsteps but then I thought I was just being conscious, I was wearing a tight vest top which showed my bump clearly, and loose pajama bottoms. I just put the ice cream away and I was holding the scan in my left hand and as I shut the freezer door my dad was stood there and was about to ask me what I was doing up at 4am, when his eyes scanned my belly and took the scan out of my left hand and he stood there for like 10 minutes literally, his eyes going from my swollen stomach to the scan. After a few more minutes I felt like I was about to cry so I just walked closer to him and hugged him, and he hugged me back..that hug lasted for what seemed like forever.

He whispered into my ear, "What happened, baby girl?"

I pulled away from him and just shook my head, "You know exactly what happened dad, I had unprotected sex and now.." I started to  
sniffle-cry, "..now I've disappointed you, mom, Reece, everyone"

I broke down into his arms and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was in my bed and he was sat facing me in a chair next to my bed.

"I'm sorry daddy I really messed up, I know I've messed up really bad" I started to break down again, and he sat next to me in my bed and cradled me in his arms and when I stopped crying he asked me a question that made me think,

"Are you going to keep this baby or not?" Coming from his mouth instead of mine, made me think about how much I was gonna fuck  
everyone's lives up.

"I don't know daddy, I don't know" He sighed and kept on cradling me like a baby until I was asleep.

When I woke up it was 10am, it was Saturday so I didn't mind waking up at that time.

I had a shower, got dressed in loose-fitting clothing to hide my bump then went downstairs.

Usually mom and dad were at work by 9am but they were sat at the breakfast bar and both looked at me when I went into the kitchen.

I knew dad had told mom, she looked so worried.

I knew she knew the moment I saw the scan in her shaking hands, dad must have given it her after he left my room earlier.

"Mom, I..I'm sorry" was all I could say.

My mom got up and started to hug me and told me everything would be okay, little did we know it wouldn't."

I started shaking and crying and Josh got up and carried me to his bedroom and told me,

"Listen, you can tell me the rest of your story after you've had some sleep okay Princess? You look quite pale and I wouldn't want to risk you being ill or faint. Rest now." Before kissing my forehead and lying next to me.

I clung around his waist tight as I fell asleep.


	9. 9 Sex, Drugs and England

**CHAPTER 9 - Sex, Drugs and England**

***A/N- This is the chapter that reveals all! Izzy finally finishes her story to Joshua, find out what happens. Remember, don't believe everything what someone tells you..;) ENJOY!~Chelsea!***

**Josh's P.O.V**

I lie awake, next to a soundly-sleeping Isabelle whilst listening to her peaceful breathing rhythm, although she feels a bit too hot like she's burning up so I realise my hold on her as it must be me that's making her body too warm because I feel too hot aswell.

She must really trust me and love me if she wants to open up about her obviously painful past, and those feelings are mutual towards her.

I've always been told that I fall too easy too fast in to relationships with women who usually just want something from me other my  
love..whether that's sex, money, a job or just to show me off to their friends.

With Isabelle it's much different. She doesn't want nor need the money, I'd give her a job in a second if she wanted one but I doubt that, she doesn't want to flaunt me about she just wants me for herself which is adorable, and the sex..well, I'd happily do that again, and I will.

Suddenly I feel awful and my stomach makes the worst noise, like its gurgling a bunch of metal cans and grinding them against my insides.

I run for the bathroom and luckily I make it to the toilet as I hurl up the contents of my weak stomach.

I wipe my mouth and flush the toilet, just sitting there for about 5 minutes feeling absolutely awful and clenching my now empty stomach.

Then Isabelle, who I didn't know was awake comes running with her hand to her mouth and repeating the process I had encounters with just a few minutes ago.

I hold her hair back so she doesn't get sick in it, then she comes and sits next to me cuddling me and slowly tears start to fall from her  
face as she very gently starts to sob.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I wake up slightly panicking as I feel Josh isn't there lying next to me, staring at me whilst I sleep like normal..although I found it abit  
strange and possibly creepy at first I rather like it now as he makes me feel safe and protected when I'm with him.

I can't believe I started to shake and cry before I could finish telling Josh my story.

I sit up and open my eyes fully to see the light in the bathroom is turned, I glance at the clock on the night stand and it reads 5:24am..why was he awake so early?

Before I could think of any possible reasons, my hand is on my mouth as I dash for the toilet whilst my stomach makes the worst possible noises ever and I get there in time and realise as I'm throwing up, a pale-looking Josh is holding my hair from my face..So thoughtful.

I wipe my mouth then flush the toilet and sit down next to Josh, cuddling him as I start to softly cry because of how shit I'm feeling.

He reaches up to my face and wipes my tears, "Hey, shhh don't cry, I hate it when you cry it makes me want to cry."

He must be being serious as I see he is slightly tearing up and blinks to look clearly at me.

"I don't feel so good Josh, I really don't feel good."

He sits cradling me for about 20 minutes before he leads me by the hand back to bed.

He kisses my forehead and tells me to 'wait there', like I'm going anywhere anyway?

A few minutes later he comes back with two glasses of water and a box of Advil.

He passes me a glass and two Advil before taking his own, along with a small gulp of water.

I take mine then he took my glass off me and placed it on the nightstand and told me to sleep.

I woke up and immediately felt myself running towards the bathroom to repeat what happened last night(..Or early this morning?),  
although Josh hadn't held my hair back from me and after I cleaned myself up and brushed my teeth, I looked in the mirror to find a girl  
staring back at me with whiter-than-snow-white skin, horrible black bags under her eyes, red curly hair and dry pale pink lips, eurgh I  
looked like hell.

After passing numerous rooms I found him downstairs in the main room, sat there staring at the wall wrapped in a big bed cover.

I sat next to him and must have startled him as he jumped slightly before putting his arms around me.

"Hey baby girl, did you sleep well?"

"Apart from the numerous up-chucks then yeah I suppose, but I woke when I found you weren't there lying next to me."

He smiles.

"I felt too hot so I came down here."

I nod.

"So what time is it Josh?"

"It's 11:34am"

"Oh, I don't usually sleep in."

"Well you and I both are ill, I think we may have food poisoning..what did we both eat yesterday?"

I think for a minute..oh! It was the Spaghetti I heated up last night for us, woops!

"The spaghetti..I guess it was off or something, I'm sorry I made us both ill." I said, feeling quite guilty.

He just gives a slight chuckle and a smile.

"It's okay. By the way your dad rang so I picked it up. I told him we were both ill and he, your mother and grandmother are visiting at 12"

"Wait,what?! I don't like anybody seeing me ill, I'd rather bury myself in bed!" James looked like I just scolded him, so I reach out my hand and put it on his face and look at him with a faked smile.

"So if you don't like a anybody seeing you ill, why would you let your boyfriend see you ill?"

"Well now Josh that's different. First of all, you don't look so hot yourself." I say and we both laugh a little,

"Also, I love you lots so I figured if I want to keep you around I might as well show you the worst I can look" I giggle as he sighs and shakes his head.

"No Isabelle, you look just as beautiful as you have everyday since I bumped into you making you fall on your butt." He says, kissing my  
lips.

I just smile, how did I deserve such a guy?

"Well then Mr Bradford, seen as though my folks are coming in 20 minutes I suggest we have a shower and get changed into some pajamas that do not stink of puke!" I get up and Josh follows me to the shower.

After a quick ten minute shower, we're both feeling very slightly better as we get changed.

"Josh, why do you have lots of women's clothing in your wardrobe?"

His face goes red and he looks down and replies with, "Well, I thought if you are going to be spending more time with me and staying over at my place then you'd better have some clothes, underwear and pajamas so you don't have to run back and fourth from your parents' to mine.."

I walk over to him and gently kiss him, "That's so sweet Josh Bradford! If I we weren't ill I would have taken you on your bed and shown you how much I appreciate you"

"I can't wait for us both to recover then" he says with a dazzling cheeky smile.

There is a knock at the door and we both slowly make our way downstairs to find my mom, dad and Grandma Grace standing there. They all come in and Grandma makes me and Josh sit on the couch as she examines us.

"Yep, definitely food poisoning."

My dad signals me to have a private word by tilting his head, pointing towards the kitchen. I walk after him.

"So, is Josh treating you right? Does he have a temper or anger issues? Is he aggressive? Are you careful?"

Bless him, he's only trying to protect me but I now know that I would never ever again get in a relationship with someone who has even the slightest anger problems.

"Listen dad, everything is fine. Infact, it's perfect apart from the being ill part. I'm very happy, and Josh is a gentlemen."

He sighs with relief and brings me into a hug.

After an hour of chatting with my mom and grandma whilst dad talked about guy stuff or something with Josh, grandma decided that the three should leave us to rest and left us with out tablets.

We both fell asleep on the couch, and when I awoke Josh was asleep looking gorgeous.

I looked at the clock and it was 7pm, woah!

I got up from next to Josh and took my tablets before waking Josh up and making sure he took his, he moaned like a big baby when I got him up! Still so cute though.

I decided to continue with the story as we didn't really have anything else to do.

"Josh I'm gonna tell you the rest of my story now. No excuses, okay? If i start crying and shaking then just let me carry on, I'll stop when I have finished or if I'm gonna throw up."

"Okay baby, I'm listening"

"So where was I? Oh yeah, my parents had found out when I was 5 months gone..

"So Izzy, have you decided if you are keeping it?" my mom asked.

"I think I want to keep HIM, but I'm not entirely sure 'cause I know my life would be so different if I did keep him but I don't think I could  
mentally handle it if I didn't.."

"Okay, well what does Reece think you should do?" He's adamant on keeping this baby, he thinks everything will be better once he get's here, but I'm not too sure..

"He wants to keep him, he thinks it would be nice to have our own mini family.."

My parents give each other a look, like a secret code or something that I have never been able to work out..

"Okay Isabelle, for the time being we can not let anyone know..and if you have told your friends make sure they don't tell anyone at all, it is firstly illegal for you to have had sex and secondly, the papz will not get off yours or my case if they find out..trust me you don't want that." My dad sort of scolds me, I know it must be hard because I never do anything wrong to get him to raise his voice at me for, so I just hold my breath in for a second so I don't get upset..my damn hormones are everywhere at the minute..

"I'm really..really sorry to both of you, I know that I made possibly the worst mistake I could have but you're not kicking me out or anything  
so I appreciate it so much."

I turn and go to my room without giving them time to reply as I feel the tears trickling down my cheeks whilst I try to silence my sobs until I get to my room.

Another 2 months go by without anyone at all noticing, but my friends noticed my mood swings but I blame it on teenage hormones, not the fact that there is a baby growing inside of me..

It's my birthday tomorrow and I didn't want to do anything, just a family meal with Reece of course.

***A day goes by***

It's my birthday meal in 20 minutes and seen as though everyone who is attending my birthday meal knows about my pregnancy, I wear a flow-y light pink babydoll dress which shows my 7 month bump..which apparently looks too small for 7 months but I take no notice because I can feel him moving around inside me all the time so I know he's okay. He has been moving slightly less recently though, but I guess he's just as tired as I am!

I notice some blood in my briefs but it's just abit..it's called spotting or blotting something like that,right?

I change my underwear and put on a maternity pad in my briefs, just incase.

Everyone arrives and it's not long before we're all seated.

I didn't want a meal, as such..just finger food like mini hotdogs, chips, crisps, chocolate, biscuits..part food without the party in a way.

I feel a sharp pain in my side and I drop my plate, nobody noticed my pain thank god everyone goes into panic mode at the slightest things sometimes..it's probably just nothing. I head to the toilet.

5 minutes later I'm still in the toilet because it happens again, only this time it's worst and I can feel like blood dripping down my leg.

In pain, I walk into the main room where I then let out a cry of pain and faint, the last thing I see is my dad holding my hand telling me  
everything was going to be okay and my Grandma Grace screaming for someone to ring an ambulance and telling me to try to stay  
awake, but I can't hold on any longer as the darkness takes over."

I've noticed now that I'm hysterically crying but as i asked for Josh doesn't try to stop my story-telling, only sits close to me rubbing my  
back with small circles. How does he know what calms me down? Weird..

I continue after a few deep breaths..

"I woke up and I mustn't have been passed out for long because I was being taken to ER and my dad was holding my hand, crying saying that he was sorry and they're going to do everything they can to save him.. and that's when it clicked.

The bleeding, the sharp pains, the lack of movement.. my baby was dying inside me and I didn't even know!

I felt like such a failure.

I was in so much agony when I finally got into the ER, after a few minutes I felt a horrible dragging feeling my the pit of my stomach, I felt so empty and i realised they had pulled my baby boy out of my stomach, in a C-Section.

I saw him for a breath 5 seconds before they took him away to NICU. He was so small, fragile and defenseless..oh what had I done was all I could think about before I heard the machines starting to beep very loudly and frequently, then I drifted asleep, it felt good to let go of the pain.

_**(Christian's P.O.V at the time in the story)**_

My beautiful, brave girl had given birth to a premature little boy before going into shock and then put in a medically induced coma, which  
she has been in for the past 3 three days..when was she going to wake up?

Everyone was so very worried for her, especially Reece. He blamed himself for it as he got her pregnant but I could never blame him as he made my girl so happy even if they did fuck up royally!

Another day passed and I had sat next to her bed as usual, with my face in my hands when I heard a small voice,

"Where's my little boy? Is he okay?"

I felt so happy in that moment, I kissed her forehead gently and gave her a drink of water.

"He is in intensive care as he is 2 months premature and born under the circumstances, but he started to breathe on his own since  
yesterday and he might even take a feeding later as he's being realised from intensive care."

She has tears in her eyes, and I'm not sure if they're happy, sad or both.

**_(Back to Isabelle's P.O.V)_**

So my dad explained to me how I was in a coma and missed a few days but later that day after I'd been checked over, I got to hold my  
precious little boy and feed him. It was the best feeling in the world. Me, Reece and our little boy Adam were starting to become a very  
happy little family.

We were to be kept in for the rest of the week, but the next day things started getting complicated..

I was completely fine and Adam seemed perfect too, but just as I was about to feed him he started to hiccup but it was violent like he was choking so I screamed for my grandma and her and some nurses took him away immediately.

I was being comforted by my dad, mom and Reece for 42 minutes until my grandma came back in my room to inform me there had been  
complications with Adam's heart and they were unable to..unable to save him"

I've viciously started crying now, and I've only ever told this story to Flynn, the 'family psychiatrist'.

Josh calms me down again so I proceed..

"I'm not going to go into all the details of how I felt and exactly what happened next without me breaking down into heaps of tears. But basically, we had a baby funeral and it was very private and even the priest had signed an NDA because no one still knew about my  
pregnancy, well the death of my baby boy Adam..

After the death, everyone in my family started being really quiet and not their normal selves, they all said and thought really that it was  
better this way because I could finish my education, get a career then wait until I'm old enough to start a family, as through all out that I can still have kids thankfully, because I want to sooo much and if I ever get pregnant again I will take care of that baby and make sure that it doesn't die after a few days of being born. I still have a small scar from the C-Section.

I dealt with my pain in a way I now regret so so so much..I became a 'rebellious teen' and I started to take drugs, get drunk, disobey every rule that was thrown my way.. and one day I ran away from home.

My mom and dad were on a business trip or something so I was basically alone with Gail for 2 weeks, so it was the perfect time to run  
away.

One evening I took my tea up to my room and told Gail I was going for a lie-down, I went up to my room and locked the door.

I packed my necessities and clothes, drew $500,000 out of my bank account and also bought a new cell so my parents couldn't track me and went to run away with Reece, as he was the only one who I thought understood me at the time.

I waited until it was after midnight then rung Reece on my new phone.

Just before I left, I wrote a note and it read;

***Dear dad, mom and who-ever else reads this note.. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. I've messed things up too many times now, so I'm running away and don't bother trying to find me because by the time you read this I will be somewhere far away from here. Your 'Princess' of a daughter, Isabelle x***

I waited until absolutely no one was downstairs or could see me leaving and I left with all my bags, just like that.

I felt guilty at first but then thought about how grounding me was the only thing they wanted to do, and keep me attached to bodyguards 24/7.

I was grieving the loss of my child in all the wrong ways, I should have just talked about my feelings but no I didn't, and that led me down the completely wrong path..

So me and Reece went to England and rented out a flat in this city called Manchester.

For a bit, everything was great. I didn't tell him how much money I had because I didn't want him to start over spending and waste all our money on stupid things, so I just gave him some money each week and he was grateful for that.

After about 6 weeks of me running away and my dad sending out search parties to every part of the fucking world, I realised I missed  
home.

Sometimes I actually wanted to be found and taken home. Sometimes I didn't because I loved going out getting drunk and high from drugs, and having freedom, you know?

But a week after, I definitely needed to go home. Reece's temper came back.

He would get angry for no reason, start throwing things against the walls, and against me! Then we'd make up and cuddle, have sex, get high or drunk but I became really bored of that and told Reece i wanted to go home.

He knocked me out on the floor, and when I woke up I had been tied to the bed.

I can't believe I've told you this much Josh, because even some things I've never told Flynn because I just can't tell him some things without that feeling of him judging my life, you know? But it's different with you because I love you, so much and I trust you to never repeat a word of this to anyone.."

Josh had tears forming in his eyes and kissed Isabelle passionately before she continued once more..

"So I was tied to the bed, and I was so vulnerable and he had stripped me of all my clothes and even underwear. That was the first time he raped me. He said he was trying for another Adam, he thought that would make everything better.. a baby.

What he didn't know was that I'd already had the shot 2 weeks ago, so he wouldn't be able to get me pregnant.. I just lied and said that I couldn't have children after Adam, because something went wrong.

He then stopped tying me up and I pretended I forgave him.

One friday night I said I really didn't feel well and told him to go out and have fun because I trusted him not to do anything reckless so he could stay out all night if he wanted. So he went.

Of course at this point, I did not love nor trust him. He was a monster.

As soon as he left I got up out of bed and packed most of my things, and wrote him a note.. it's funny how running away started in a note and how it finished in a note. Anyway, the note said;

***Reece, I can't do this anymore. I just don't love you like I used to, raping and violently abusing me was the last straw. I am leaving you £5000 so you can pay rent for a while, get a job maybe? Don't bother ever contacting me again because I'm done with you. From Isabelle x***

And I left.

I was so nervous.. I changed some but stayed mostly the same since running away.

I had died my hair a dark red, gotten a 'believe' tattoo on my right wrist and a 'dream big' tattoo on my left wrist,(yes underage) and I had my seconds, helix' and right side of my nose pierced. I knew my dad was going to kill me!

I had sent them letters in the mail, about how I'm fine and me and Reece had gotten an apartment and things..so they knew I wasn't dead I had hand-written them and spritzed it with my favourite perfume. I didn't put a return address on them of course.

I was now standing outside Escala with my bags and I took a deep breath before going to the penthouse, my home!

I walked in and I hadn't realised that they were having a family meal, like everyone in the family..

Mom&Dad, Teddy&Joshua, Grandma&Grandad, Kate&Elliot, Mia&Ethan, Gail&Jason they were all there.

Everyone was turned towards me and just gaping with their mouths open..

Everyone had tears dwelling in their eyes and I didn't want all the questioning just yet so I grabbed my bags and run upstairs and dad  
sprinted after me but I was quicker than him and locked my door in time.

He started banging on the door but I just started to cry and I jumped right on to my bed.

I noticed nothing at all had changed or been moved since I left, about 2 months before.

After getting changed and having a shower I slowly went downstairs and before I reached the main room I overheard their conversation..

_"She looks so different, what do you think happened to her?" my dad says, who's followed by my mum._

_"Well I don't really care I'm just glad she's back!"_

_"Ana, Christian when do you think she'll come down?" my grandma asks,_

_"Soon I hope..I just want to hug my baby girl and make everything better." my dad says and I can hear that his voice is not far from choking _  
_up and crying._

So I walked into the room and just carried on their conversation really,

"That's the best thing I've heard in weeks daddy." I said as I ran into my dad's arms.

Then everyone just crowded into a big family hug really, it was sweet.

Of course everyone asked where I went to and where Reece was and what happened, but I just told them this..

"I made a lot of mistakes, and I grieved over Adam's death the wrong way. I became a reckless teenager and I sincerely regret that and I apologise to you all for getting you worried. As for Reece, I left him in England with £5000 and told him to never contact me again, I'm done with him, and his temper.."

I rang Reece a week after I'd been home and his mate Jack picked it up and said that Reece had died in a car accident and that he's read the note but it wasn't my fault he'd died..he didn't commit it was the fact that Reece had rented a car and drove it whilst drunk straight into a truck. So I don't need to worry about him every being in my life, abusing me ever again.

That is why I tried so hard so resist you for as long as possible, I'm scared of being hurt again Josh. But the only reason I couldn't resist you for long was because I love you more than I ever loved Reece, even when Adam was born..because I loved Adam more than Reece."

I looked up at Josh who had tears falling from his face, like I had falling from mine.

"You make me feel things that I have never felt before, if you ever left me or stopped loving me I don't know what I'd do because your my everything. Before you I thought my life was great, but it turns out that I NEED you in my life, just so I can function properly."

He kisses my forehead, gets up and goes and retrieves a small red box from his coat pocket.

Then he got on his knee in front of me and even before I knew for definite what it was I had happy tears streaming from my face.

He opened the box, showing a gorgeously unique rose-shaped silver diamond engagement ring and said,

"Isabelle Grey, I cannot function without you near me or by my side. In the very short time we have known each other, my feelings for you have only grown stronger and will carry on to do so everyday. My love for you is eternal, I promise that. I have never loved anyone in the way I have loved you, you are the blood in my body, the brain in my head..you own my heart. Will you marry me?"

Even thought I love him so much already, everything is moving at a rather fast speed and I don't know what to say..**_should I or shouldn't I?_**


	10. 10 Unexpected Visitor

**CHAPTER 10- Unexpected Visitor**

***A/N- If anyone was confused, when I said 'Teddy&Joshua' I was referring to both her brothers, as her brother shares the same name as her boyfriend:) I know that I'm not a great writer and I don't always write with great detail but I would like to make it clear that I sort of rushed last chapter on purpose, to show that she wanted to share her story with Josh but doesn't want them to dwell on her past and she was hoping to rush the fine details so he wouldn't have images of what she went through stuck in his head& hmmm, I think I've rushed this romantic story too..I'm just a sucker for a happy story though, I wanted to get right into it haha! If you don't like my story then you don't have to read it! But thank you to every who does, and who follows, favourites and reviews..I always take other people's opinions on board so even if you comment as a guest I'm happy to read it, thanks:) P.S; Like I said, don't always believe what someone tell's you as they may have been lying.. Trust me, there's more drama to come;) ~Chelsea!***

"Josh, I..I.." How could I say no to those gorgeous blue eyes staring back at me with a big glisten of hope in them? But then again, how could I say yes as we've know each other for such a short period of time! Why was he putting me in this awkward situation..was he afraid of me leaving? Had my poor baby Josh been hurt before?

I couldn't dwell on my thoughts for longer, as my cell phone began to rang and this was the perfect opportunity to stall my answer.

I reached for my phone to find it was an unknown number..

"Hello, it's Isabelle..who's this?"

"Isabelle..I haven't heard your voice for so long. I've missed you dearly! Why did you leave?"

I freeze and feel my insides clench and my breathing is no longer steady and calm, but short and fast.

I feel Josh rubbing my back and asking me who it is but I need to talk to Reece.

"Reece..I..I thought you were dead! Jack told me you drove into a truck?" My breathing had slightly calmed as Josh had started making small circles on my back with his fingers, although he was looking pretty tense and confused.

"No baby, I just couldn't believe you'd left so I was just in the apartment moping around for weeks..I don't know why Jack said that, honestly."

I couldn't reply..he was alive? After all this time why now?

"I just can't live without you Isabelle, you and Adam were my world."

I still kept silent..

"Look Isabelle, ignore me all you want but I am coming to see you..I am almost at your parents..I'm assuming your there too?"

"N,no..I'm actually at my..boyfriend's house."

I saw Josh smile at me before Reece answered,

"Boyfriend?! So you just throw away what we fucking have just like that?!"

I don't know what he's mad at, I'm the one who got the shit side of the relationship!

"Listen Reece, what you and me had was great at first. Then you got aggressive and that seemed okay to you, I don't love you anymore..I thought I did but it was easy to leave you, because I lost my love for you the day you tied me up to that double bed and raped me. Time and time again you hurt me Reece, how could I ever forgive you?"

I realised I started to cry, with angry tears. He didn't reply so I spoke again,

"Look, go to my parents I'll be there in half an hour so we can talk. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

He sounded pretty pissed when he hung up.

"Josh, I..I thought he was dead. You have to understand I don't love him anymore! I haven't done for over a year!"

"Shhh baby, calm down it's okay. I know, you have to talk sometime so go get ready and I'll inform your parents of our arrival, okay? I love you Isabelle Grey."

I sighed and hugged him tight, "I love you too Joshua."

I was dressed and ready to talk to Reece, well..I was very nervous but that wasn't going to stop me.

Josh had been awfully since the phone call. I think he may be worried I'm going to run off into the sunset with Reece..never again though, never.

We arrive at my parents house and it's pretty dark but I feel wide awake even though I'm ill, really tired and it's all because I'm about to see Reece again, for the first time in..ages.

"Hey mom, dad." I say whilst hugging them both.

"Hey sweetie, why aren't you resting in bed, you ill. And why are you coming over, it's getting pretty late.."

I was about to answer when Josh did for me,

"We're both feeling quite better thanks to the tablets and some sleep, and we are visiting you at this late hour because it seems a past boyfriend whom Isabelle thought had deceased, is alive and wants to pay Isabelle a visit."

I gulp and just look at my parents' faces..

My dad looked as though he was about to explode and my mom was so shocked, her mouth resembled the letter O.

"Look, I just wanted to talk to him and I wanted to do that in front of you guys and protected by bodyguards, so I don't feel scared at all.."

Just as I finished Sawyer had informed us there was a young man who called himself Reece, at the front door. I gulp and tell Sawyer to bring him in the room.

I felt my heart speed up and my eyes widen as I saw a young man with golden brown curly hair, distinctive facial features and gorgeous brown eyes enter the room. This was Reece!

"Isabelle" He started to run towards me to hug me but Josh stepped in front of me,

"You will not touch Isabelle or go near her, do you understand?" He said with firm authority.

Reece looked puzzled and nodded.

Everyone just stood there silent for a minute until I broke the ice..

"Reece, why did you come back..after all this time, why now? My note made it very clear that I never again want anything to do with you. And how did you get my number?!"

"Isabelle I love you, I never stopped loving you. Those things you said in the note, well I understand them all and I will never hurt you again, I promise. And well, you can get hold of anything if you look in the right place."

I feel my eyes start to tear up as I'm filled with emotions such as rage, sorrow, confusion..I lash out,

"No Reece, NO! You don't just get to come back in my life expecting me to still live you. And you can't keep promises remember?! You promised after each time you hit me, beat me up or tied me to that bed and raped me that you would never do it again, but you STILL DID! I could never love you again. Losing Adam then you, you hurting me..I just.."

I started sobbing, and Reece quickly stood infront of me and started to hug me and I flinched because I didn't want to ever be touched by him again.

I felt him being ripped off me and I was relieved he was no longer touching me or near me.

But before I knew it Josh had punched him right in the jaw and I heard a loud click and a scream of pain coming from Reece..I think Josh broke his jaw!

"I told you not to ever come near her or there would be consequences, you will never lay a finger on my girl. She deserves better than the likes of you, I know that I would never hurt Isabelle in ANY way you have. So fuck off out of her life and leave her the fuck alone!" Josh screamed as Reece struggled to get up.

My parents, Sawyer and Prescott looked impressively shocked. Josh turned to face my parents,

"Excuse my language and violence, I will not have anyone lay a finger on Isabelle. Especially not scum like him." He said and glared at Reece as he ran out of the doors.

I just stood there and hugged Josh for a moment before I realised his hand was throbbing and pink,

"Ooooh Josh, let me look at that."

He showed me his hand, and it was bright pink and pretty messed up. "Does it feel broken Josh?"

"No, it will be fine after I put some ice on it."

I turned towards my dad, "Dad please can you get me the first aid kit?" He nodded and went upstairs and before I could ask my mom was already getting ice out of the freezer and wrapping it in tissue.

After aiding Josh's hand and kissing it better we decide it's time to be heading home.

"Oh no you don't Isabelle, you can stay here tonight in your room. We can talk about what happened in the morning."

I'm too tired to argue, so I just accept his request.

"Oh and Izzy?"

"Yes dad?"

"Are you living with Josh from now on?"

I look at Josh and he smiles before answering for me,

"I thought you was already, but if you don't want to then that's up to you baby."

"I was just checking Josh."

I started to get lost in his eyes but felt awkward when my dad coughed to remind us he was still there..

"Night dad we're going bed now. Love you."

"Love you too Izzy. Night Josh." He nodded at Josh and recieved a nod back,

"Night Christian."

Then we turned around and starting walking upstairs, oh how I wish we were at home..I would have definately relieved some quite lustful feelings.

"But it's your parents' place, they might hear us baby." He winks at me, I didn't even realise I was biting my lip! I blush and realise he can read me like a book,

"Maybe, if we're quiet?" I say as we enter my room and Josh locks the door behind us.

"So, you said you'd show me how much you appreciate me and would show me..can you show me now?" He said as he started to kiss my mouth passionately with his and started to undo his buttons.

He ripped off his shirt and was now starting to remove all my clothes and was successful, then unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the zipper, then slowly started to slide them down his legs and I realised he was trying to seduce me and he was enjoying my reaction, but I was too wet to wait so I ran over to him and shot his boxers down his legs before taking off my own underwear.

He threw me down on the bed gently before started to kiss and suck, right there!

"Ahhh" I moaned. His touch was electric.

He carried on doing it until I felt a tingling throughout my body before I tensed up and then jerked as I moaned pretty loudly and felt myself ejaculate.

Josh smiles before entering himself into me and I was ready to feel that sensation all over again..

**Christian's P.O.V**

"I can't believe she was raped and beat up by _him_ Ana, I knew about the occasional whack after she told us everything. I feel so guilty for not finding it out when it was going on." I felt like such an ass, how could I not see my daughter was being abused? I should have been there for her after what she went through, but instead I buried myself in work and exercising so I didn't have to come to terms with the fact I couldn't protect my baby girl from what happened.

"No Christian, you weren't to know..no one was except them two. If your feeling angry towards anyone it should be Reece. He walks in here like nothing happened expecting her to return to him probably. At least we know she's safe now, Josh won't hurt her. He's a good man."

"Why are you always right?" He smiles but drops the smile and says,

"Shhh Christian, what's that?"

We both listen closely as we hear my daughter and Josh screaming each other's names.

I felt so awkward, me and Ana just looked at each other then started to burst out laughing,

"Well, now we know she's feeling better anyway Mr Grey." She says with a wink.

"Now now Mrs. Grey, I do believe you deserve a good spanking" I say as I move closer towards her, kissing her.

"Mr. Grey, I believe I do.. and I also believe that we should be making our way up to the red room..at least our cries will be silent."

I cringe for a minute, thinking about how our daughter is no longer a child and is old enough to make the right choices but I try not to think about it before dragging my wife's hand, leading her up to the room that was about to make us both very happy..

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I stretch my arms out and open my eyes as I yawn.

I glance at the clock, *8:20am*

I sit up to find I'm in my room and Josh is lying next to me flat-out still.

I remember the previous evening and shudder at the thought of seeing Reece. But then I remember what happened after he left, when me and Josh came to bed..I still felt the same tingle as I did last night.

I decide to wake Josh up, because that's how nice of a girlfriend I am.

I shake his arm but he just turns over and mumbles something, so I listen closer and wait for him to say anything else..

"Love you belle, no please don't go..don't leave me"

He sounded like he was having a nightmare of some sort so I harshly started shaking him until he sat up quickly.

"Baby what's wrong? I wouldn't ever leave you, I'm not going anywhere."

He sighs and takes a deep breath,

"I guess I just was scared of you leaving me to get back with Reece..although I know your not as stupid to do such a thing, because I love you more than life itself..but you still didn't answer my question?"

Oh shit, with all the drama I had forgotten about his proposal..I decide to be truthful with him, what's a relationship if you can't comment on when you think everything's moving too fast?

"Josh, in the VERY little time we've known each other I have fallen in love with you. I will marry you..someday. Someday, when we know everything there is to know about each other okay? But for now I'll just give you a promise..A promise that I will mary you sometime in my future, the future I plan on spending with you."

I kiss his forehead and he nods, "I love you belle, I will wait forever for you to say yes."

After a quick shower, getting dressed and giving Josh some of dad's joggers and a top to borrow, we head down to the kitchen and I smell pancakes!

"Mmmm Gail those smell great! I hope you've made enough for me and Josh?" I ask her excitedly.

"Especially for you and Josh actually."

After she serves us pancakes with strawberries and cream, we take our plates to eat in the main room to find my parents cuddled up on the couch and we take a seat on the double couch instead.

"Morning mom, dad."

"Morning you two, I see you've got lots of pancakes..you'll need it after using up all your energy last night." My dad smirks and my mom starts to giggle, why are they..oh god, they heard us last night!

I go a lovely shade of pink but Josh just looks at me and smiles.

"Mommm, dadddd!" I scold my parents and they quiet down.

"So, what's the plan of action for today then?" My dad asks us and I look at Josh for an answer,

"Well starting at 1pm Isabelle has dancing and drama exams which she needs to attend so I will drop her off, go to work then pick her up after she's finished."

"Oh crap, how did you remember my exams and not me?" He just smiles,

"Well I remember you telling me about them quite passionately, and I remember everything you tell me, especially seen as though how important this is to you." I kiss him softly and realise my parents are sat there watching and I go pink again.

"So then dad, what's your 'plan of action'?"

Just then my phone started to ring, it flashed *Mia*

I answer it,

"Hey Mia, whats up?" My dad looked quite interested.

"I just wanted to know how things are going, meaning hows you and Josh?!"

She sounds more excited than I am by all of this! I stand up and walk into the kitchen so my dad and Josh can't eavesdrop my conversation..

"Well Mia, where do I begin?"

"Your date to the cinema maybe?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Izzy, it was in the column of some magazines..how did you not know?! I'll email you a copy of the pictures and articles you're in. By the way, I loved what you wore..you look like you just went for the casual throw-back look, effortless yet so cute! Anyway, how was the date then?"

We talked on the phone about the date and then she if I'd slept with him yet and the details! But she was more of a best friend than an aunt anyway, so I told her most things. I even told her that I'd told Josh my story and then I told her about the proposal and my answer, but she's been sworn to secrecy and I trust her.

I walk back in the main room to find mom sat there bored and dad and Josh in some conversation about..business or work or something?

I just lean against the wall whilst smiling at Josh as he's deep in conversation but he quickly notices me and starts to smile.

I cannot believe this gorgeous man wants to spend the rest of his live with me, being married to ME. I love him and now nothing and no one is standing in the way of loving him.._right?_


	11. 11 Step One of Revenge

**CHAPTER 11 - Step One of Revenge**

***A/N- Thank you for all the reviews, critical ones too! But please, if your gonna be critical and not give a helpful review at all by simply saying that my story is horrible, at least do it not on anon so I can reply..If you do not like my story then please take your views elsewhere:) Also thanks for follows, favourites etc! Yes, I know that it seems like they rushed into romance but I just wanted to get the story started tbh and make it at least somehow different from the original fifty shades which showed they waited at least a bit. There is alot of P.O.V changing in this chapter but I have made it clear, in bold as always! Enjoy, review, give me your opinion and suggest what you think should happen? I have some exciting stuff lined up,so don't worry the story won't be boring;) Thanks again! ~Chelsea!***

**Christian's P.O.V**

After wishing Isabelle good luck for her exams, I just think of how proud I am of her.

She's so strong,_ just like her mother_.

After what Isabelle has already been through, and how she turned her life around after running away, I am just so proud that she's about to sit her last exams before she graduates next week..No matter how she's done in her performing arts exams, I will always be proud of her and love her more than anything! Although I'm sure she's going to do amazing as she is so intelligent.

Ana looks at me and smiles, she's thinking exactly the same thing..I think.

"Christian we have raised such a beautiful, intelligent woman. I can't believe next week my baby is graduating! It seems only yesterday she was wanting us to play prince and princess dress up with her."

I picture the time she made me wear a prince crown and pretend to drink her 'magic tea' only for royalty, oh how she was bossy but so  
adorable!

I smile to myself for a moment.

Then Ana's phone starts bleeping.

"Well Mr. Grey it seems as though I need to go to work." She says sighing at her blackberry.

"Well then Mrs. Grey I might as well do the same."

She goes to get ready and I snap out my phone, I've waited to be alone ever since last night so I could arrange something.

I'm actually surprised I managed to not even lay a hand on Reece last night, but I guess Josh just did before I could..

"Welch. Get me a background check on a Reece Callister, I need to know of his current housing situation, his daily route, etc."

Then I hung up and dialled another number, "Taylor, could you find out where Reece Callister is at this very moment. I need to have a  
meeting with him."

Today should be.._remember-able_ for him.

Just then Ana walked down the stir looking very business-casual in a pair of black 'work pants' as she calls them, a blue flowy blouse and her hair scraped into a bun. Beautiful.

"See something you like Mr. Grey?" she said with a gorgeously cheeky grin.

"Oh yes, but she has work to attend to..but later she will be all mine."

I leant over and kissed her,

"Yes, all yours."

Then she left with Sawyer and my phone had just started to beep.

An email from Welch, regarding all of Callister's information.

A few minutes later I received a phone call from Taylor saying he's spotted Callister. Well that's my que to pay him a visit he won't soon  
forget..

**Reece's P.O.V**

How could she do that to me? Just replace me with some rebound guy?!

What we have if special and I will make sure she is reminded of that!

That fucking rebound guy..Jack or something? He dislocated my damn jaw and added to the list of things I'm going to get revenge on him for..

Isabelle belongs with me and she knows that! She's probably still hurting over Adam, and I am too but we've both gotta get over it so we can try again to start a family, and this time we will have healthy children.

I can give her what she wants! She doesn't need this other guy!

I'll show her, just wait..

My phone starts to ring..an unknown number?

"Hello, this is Reece..who am I talking to?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Do as your told and you will not be harmed..maybe. Do I make myself clear?" A familiar deep voice answers, but I can't think who it is..

"Erm..yeah? Look who ever this is, prank calls are only funny when your in high school so just" I get interrupted,

"This is in no way a practical joke. Now, get up off the park bench and walk towards the black SUV. Then knock on the window."

"No."

"We can do this the easy way or my way, I'd choose quick because my bodyguards will drag you kicking and screaming otherwise, and we wouldn't want to make a scene."

Bodyguards? Deep voice? Black SUV? **_Holy shit, it's Isabelle's dad!_**

Does he know about what went on with me and Isabelle? He must!

I can't meet him, he'll probably want to kill me..

Or he might just want to talk..right?

Either way he'll get his 'meeting' with me so I decide to go the easy way and start walking towards the car..

"Good. I'm glad you are finally able to make good decisions in your life."

I gulp as I reach the car and knock on the tinted black glass and the door opens and I'm sitting in a car facing Christian Grey and  
surrounded by his bodyguards, this can't end well..

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

The exams went a lot smoother than I thought they would have.

I thought I was going to mess up or start talking and the words wouldn't come out, or that I would forget the dance routine I created..but nope!

It went fine, probably because I was thinking about Josh the entire time and he's perfect so I guess thinking about something perfect made my performances perfect.

I rang Josh to tell him to come pick me up from the front of the school.

Whilst I waited for him, my thoughts were drifted towards the time I stayed at Reece's one night and we made up a dance routine together, only for us though..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Noooooo, I totally disagree! We should watch Swan Lake! She moves so elegantly and it's filled with emotion!" I screamed whilst grinning at Reece.**_

_**"Well I think Step Up has some pretty elegant moves too, and as for the emotion..it's full of it! Just because it isn't all soppy and crying emotions doesn't mean it 'aint an amazing dancing film!" He replied back to me, equally as loud and equally as grin-ny.**_

_**"Eurgh, how about we don't watch a dancing film all-together? How about WE dance instead of watching someone else do what we could?" I suggested, thinking Reece wouldn't want to dance with me, ha!**_

_**"Okay then."**_

_**Woah, I did not expect that!**_

_**"Okay then meaning you wanna dance with me?" He nodded eagerly.**_

_**"How about we create our own dance routine, mixing our type of dance moves together, baby?" He asked,**_

_**"Looks like we're both full of great suggestions tonight!" I said laughing.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I remember that night so well, we stayed up until 12 just dancing around and I purposely slipt up a few times because I could see Reece wasn't as talented as I dancer as I was.

We laughed at each other joking around, and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms on the couch, smiling.

I didn't realise I was grinning into mid air until I heard Josh beep a few times and wave me over.

"What were you grinning at? Were the exams that good?" He asked, kissing me as I got in the car.

"Oh just some old memories, but yeah th exams went great thanks to you."

He looked at me questioningly,

"You were my good luck charm dopey!" He gave a small laugh.

"So anyway, how was work then? You only went in for a few hours and you already look shattered!"

"Oh you know, staff don't know how to handle simple tasks and fuck up little things..but apart from that great!"

He smiled at me then we drove off.

I randomly started to wonder what my dad was doing..I just had a feeling that he was doing something I should know about? Whatever, probably just at work anyway!

**Christian's P.O.V**

After a very silent, intimidating-towards-Reece car ride we pulled up outside some abandoned warehouse and Peyton, Taylor and Sulfur  
directed Callister inside the warehouse and tied him to a chair, my instructions of course.

"Now then Reece Callister, would you care to explain to me what the fuck possessed you to abuse my daughter then come back here after everything and expect her to want you back, you pathetic little shit!"

I enjoyed the look of pure fear building up in his eyes.

"I've never intended to hurt your daughter Mr. Grey, sir. I had some issues with controlling my temper at the time and unfortunately your daughter was the one who received my unkept temper."

"What so getting mad is your excuse? Bullshit! I've gotten mad before and I mean really mad but I've never once laid a finger on my wife or children. You know why? Because I love them. Which is obviously something you've never experienced before."

He looked almost shocked behind that shield of fear..yeah that's right, be afraid, be very afraid.

Before he replies I speak,

"You need to be taught a lesson. To never take your anger out on others. I'm going to teach you that lesson."

I can see him squirming, trying to release himself from the ropes but he can't and I laugh.

"I've been waiting to do this ever since I found out you had laid a finger on Isabelle. It's been hard containing my anger around you, as  
every time I saw you I wanted to kill you right then. But I didn't because I did not want to upset my family, but look around Reece.."

I wave my hands around, looking around the empty warehouse.

"..There's nobody hear to protect you now. Just you, me and my fists."

I take the first blow to his nose and he let's out a cry of pain.

"Make as much noise as you like, no one can hear you here Reece!" I grit through my teeth.

Then I start using both fists, taking shots at his stomach as he start to scream in agonizing pain.

Left right, left right, left right.

I punch my fists, one after the other.

I shove him down onto the floor.

I love hearing him in pain,

"This is for Isabelle."

I say as I'm pretty sure I broke his jaw with my right foot.

"And this is from me."

I scream as I kick him in the groin.

"Now, I hope you will fucking learn to not take your anger out on innocent people. Especially those who fucking loved you and had your  
child!"

I feel as though a weight has been lifted.

I return to my car and drive off with Taylor, leaving Peyton and Sulfur to clean up Callister and return him to whatever hole he crawled out of this morning.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I feel a shudder go down my spine, hmm that's weird..

I return to watching Josh play the piano, he's so care-free when he gets lost in music..just like I am.

I'm glad I bumped into Josh that day, he's become my world in such a small amount of time.

What would I do without him? I thought, as Josh's piano playing came to a halt and I started to clap and he smiled at me before standing up and taking a small bow.

He has that look in his eyes, I know what that look is..I must have it in my eyes too because suddenly I'm being held prisoner of his mouth on mine.

"C'mon Princess Belle, let's celebrate you doing well with your exams today properly." He says with a boyish grin and playful eyes.

"Oh Prince Charming, I would love that!" The before I know it, we're making our way towards the bedroom and my body is filled with  
electric currents, and a tingle of sensation that excites me..

**Ana's P.O.V**

Work is tiring and slow, sometimes they call me in for the smallest of things! But I thought I might as well stay and read some manuscripts whilst I'm here.

I'd much rather be at home though, getting lost in Christian..

Speaking of Christian, he hasn't texted, emailed or rang since I left the house earlier. That's strange..

I'll just ring him to see how he is.

After three rings he picks up,

"Hello Mrs. Grey. Hows work?" Oh good, he's alright..guess I'm becoming his stalker as he's become mine..

"Hello Mr. Grey. Work is tiring, just reading some manuscripts and decided to see how my husband is seen as though he hasn't contacted me since I went to work, which I thought was strange because of your usual stalker tendencies.."

"Oh, I thought you didn't like my stalker abilities? I just thought that if you needed me, you'd contact me first." Hmmm, he doesn't sound so convincing..

"I love your stalker tendencies, sometimes. Besides, what wool are you trying to pull over my eyes Grey?"

The line goes silent, yep that's what I thought Grey..busted!

"Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to find out for myself whilst also booking an appointment with Flynn?"

I hear him sigh, "Well I was trying to surprise my beautiful wife by planning a romantic meal but I guess that's ruined now.."

**_I feel so guilty!_** My fifty is trying to be romantic and I accuse him of hiding something bad from me..

"Oh. I'm sorry baby, that sounds lovely!"

**Christian's P.O.V**

After I end my call with Ana I feel so terribly guilty, after I've lied to her making her feel guilty..I'm a horrible person.

Maybe I should ring her back and tell her about Reece? No, she'd go mad at me!

But she's my wife?

But, no one will ever find out anyway will they?

Oh fuck it, I'll leave it.

Now I've got to book us in for dinner somewhere tonight, hmm I'll leave it up to Taylor whilst I have a shower..

Oh shit, I didn't realise my hand is all bruised and blooded up, probably not MY blood either.

I'll just get Taylor to make a dint in the wall and say I lost my temper, that will surely work.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I must of fallen asleep after sex with Josh, because I wake up with him draped around my naked body with his..I'm extremely hot right now but he won't budge..eurgh!

I try shoving his arm again but he won't move, so I decide to go for plan B..

"What the hell Belle?!" Josh shouts at me but I just laugh, because I grabbed the glass of water from my bedstand and poured it on him to wake him up.

"What?! You felt really hot, like you needed to cool down so I just helped you out." I say innocently before he climbs on top of me, making my body wet like his.

"Hey! No fair Josh, now I'm all wet!" I giggle, oh how I love having a dirty mind.

Josh shows he was certainly thinking in the same way when he replied with,

"All wet? That's how I like you best."

Then he starts to deeply kiss me and it looks like we're having round two!

**_Ding ding ding, bring it on baby._**

I pull away from him and wrestle him round so he's on bottom instead of me.

Then I left a trail of kisses down his body like he did to me, and then I went down on him also like he did to me.

He groaned as I started to suck his erection, slow and hard.

I started moving my head back and forth quicker, whilst still sucking.

He moaned again and then released a squirt of warm sticky liquid and I swallowed it.

Then I sat on top of his erection and we both started to moan as I moved back and forth quicker, and quicker.

"Oh god. Yes Isabelle!"

Then after the electric current that ran through my body felt as though it had set alight and been put out in the same second, I orgasmed whilst screaming Josh's name and Josh orgasmed whilst screaming my name.

Then I felt his warm liquids fill my insides, as I released mine on top of him.

I collapsed on top of him, exhausted again.

"That was an excellent round two." I whispered, trying to regain my breath back.

"I agree. But for now, you should have a shower then I'll make us something to eat..if your not too tired?"

I'm so tired but I'm soooo hungry so I give in and head for the shower.

**Josh's P.O.V**

I watched as Isabelle entered the bathroom and just thought of how lucky I am.

She even trusted me to know her past, it doesn't change my view on her one bit. Well, it makes her seem even stronger than I thought she was but I always thought of her as strong.

Maybe I should tell her of my demons I hid in the closet?

But then again, they're not even important..Or maybe they were?

My thoughts are stopped when Isabelle steps out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel with wet hair.

"Beautiful." The words escaped my lips without even realising it. She blushed and looked down.

How does she not see how beautiful she is? She needs to learn that she is just as beautiful as her personality is.

I walk up to her, "Look at me Isabelle."

She shy-ly looks up at me and peaks through her lashes with those gorgeous grey eyes, I put my hand on her chin to tilt her head up.

"Isabelle, you are the most beautiful person on this planet. Trust me, any guy would be lucky to have you. And that makes me the luckiest guy in the universe because you are mine, all mine." I say as I kiss her lips.

"Oh Josh, when I'm with you I feel beautiful. I just looked down because I was afraid the sexual tension would rise again and I'm too tired for round three baby."

I laugh, rather surprised she came out with such a thing.

"Belle, you are adorable. What would I do without you?"

"I ask myself the same question about you, but hopefully we'll never find out the answer to that question."

_Little did they know, they would be facing their worst fears in just a few days away.._


	12. 12 Yes!

**CHAPTER 12 -**

***A/N - Thanks for reviews and follows and favouritesssss! Okay, so sometimes I will just skip days but I'll make sure you know by putting it in bold before I start the paragraph! It's just, as much as I'd love to sit here and explain each detail of their everyday live's to you I would like to develop the story abit sooooo, here's chapter 12:) Thanks! P.S I suggest to get into the mood, when I mention "Can't Help Falling In Love" sung by Elvis Presley, that you actually listen to it..I did whilst writing this haha!~Chelsea!***

**? P.O.V**

That bastard.

He got the girl and what did I get? Nothing, that's what!

After all that time we spent following the plans and making sure it would work..I didn't even get anything decent out of this.

He just used me.

Well I still want the girl so I'm going to get her, one way or another I'm getting Isabelle.

And I'll make sure they know all about Josh and his secrets he's been keeping, tut tut tut they'll see..

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

After a normal, cosy rest of the week with Josh, it was Saturday.

I hadn't even mentioned prom to Josh, yet I was going..tonight!

Could he come to prom, as my date? Just because he doesn't go my school doesn't mean he can't come..right?

Either way I'm gunna have to tell him, right now would be the best time wouldn't it?

We stayed at my parents last night because we decided to have a double-date sort of thing and went out a gorgeous restaurant which dad chose.

I sit up and find Josh still passed out next to me.

He sure sleeps alot!

Guess he's always tired from working and that though? His blackberry never seems to stop receiving emails, texts and calls.

Well, I at least guess it's work..right?

Oh shush, he's not cheating on you! Why are you thinking like this?

Because I can answer that thought, a sleepy Josh whispers a "Good morning babe" to me.

"Good morning yourself." I say before leaning in to kiss him.

"You seem to sleep more than I do, YOU should be the sleeping beauty." I say playfully.

Before I know it, Josh has rolled himself on top of me and I know where this is leading..morning sex, you can't beat it!

...

After me and Josh have been lying in each other's arms I run to the bathroom.

"Eww, I can't believe I was just sick! Maybe next time we shouldn't have morning sex?"

Josh laughed then rubbed my back and I suggested we have a shower before going downstairs.

...

After a brief shower and getting dressed, we are met in the kitchen by Gail cooking and my mom and dad being all kiss-y until my dad  
see's me and Josh and pulls away.

"Morning you two, I was wondering when you would awake from your castle, Sleeping beauty and Prince Charming."

Josh gives a smirk as I bite my lip and my cheeks blush.

I turn my attention to Gail,

"So Gail, whats for breakfast?" She smiles at me,

"Well I'm cooking bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, beans and mushrooms."

"Can I just have a bowl of fruit today? I'm not really in the mood for something heavy yet." And my stomach was feeling pretty weak..guess I still hadn't completely gotten over that bug yet! Or it could have just been to early for sex? God knows!

"Yeah, sure!" She replies.

I turn to Josh,

"Soooo Josh, there's been something I need to ask you but haven't found the right moment to ask you,erm.."

"Isabelle, I'd love to go to your prom with you." He says with a fabulously-cheeky grin.

"But, how did you?"

"I saw your prom dress, and I've been informed by your mother that the prom is this evening? It's a good thing I have many suits. Also, I bought you a wrist corsage to match your dress.."

I'm shocked..how did I not know that he knew? Oh well, trust Josh to go all Prince Charming on me!

I leant in for a gentle kiss, which turned into a deep one then I realised we had an audience and pulled away after I saw my parents and Gail smiling and I looked down and went pink.

Josh leant down and whispered into me ear, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, it just showing our love for one another."

I look up at him and he winks at me.

...

**Christian's P.O.V**

Isabelle and Josh seem to be really happy, and I'm happy for them.

At least my baby girl has found someone who makes her happy and doesn't abuse her.

Speaking of, I haven't heard from that scum Reece..Looks like he's learned his lesson finally.

I just hope he stays out of our lives forever..

...

**Josh's P.O.V**

She looks beautiful as she gracefully walks down the stairs.

"This is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. You are the most beautiful women in the universe, ever. My Princess"

Everyone looks at Isabelle as she blushes the same colour as her dress.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, my handsome Prince Charming."

'Here, let me put your corsage on you."

She reaches out her wrist and I kiss it before gently putting the corsage on her.

"You look beautiful Izzy, my baby girl is all grown up." Christian says,I can tell he's holding back the tears.

"I agree baby, I can't believe your a women now..it seems like it was just yesterday when you were running around half naked refusing to wear your diapers!" Ana doesn't hold back her tears, but who would?

Isabelle looks beautiful..have I already said that? Oh well, I'll say it again.

"Just beautiful."

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

Why is everyone staring at me? It's not the first time I've ever been in dress you know..

Josh looks gorgeous, as always.

"So, are we gonna stand here all day 'cause I'd kinda like to actually get to my prom before it's over.." I joke and I hear everyone laugh a bit.

"Picture time first!" My mom insists.

I stand next to Josh, and he whispers in my ear those three words that every girl dreams of hearing, "I love you"

I'm caught in a kiss with him just as the flash goes off, oops!

"Take 2!" My dad calls out, at least he finds _some_ humour!

After a whole bunch of pictures being taken, I'm lead outside to find a gorgeous pink hummer limousine waiting for me and Josh.

I turn around to Josh, "Omg look at it! It's amazing!"

He laughs at my excitement, "I know baby, just like you."

We arrive at prom and suddenly people are staring.

It's freaking me out, like I've never walked in a room before and had everyone stare at..oh wait!

It's because I have Josh on my arm, that makes sense now! Because he's gorgeous.

My friend Natalie runs up to me, "Omg, you weren't joking when you said he's gorgeous!" I wink at her and Josh raises his eyebrow at me before breaking into a grin.

I dance with Josh, and close my eyes and think losing myself in him as we sway with the music.

I must have been day-dreaming for longer than I thought because before I know it, the music has ended and they are about to announce prom king and queen..I hope Natalie and her boyfriend Craig win!

"And this years' write-in Prom Queen is...Isabelle Grey!"

The bottom half of my jaw is stapled to the ground..**_me?! Prom Queen?!_**

Josh whispers in my ear, "Well then go get your crown, my 'Queen'"

I close my mouth and walk up to the stage and accept my Crown and 'Prom Queen' sash and I'm grinning like a Chesire cat, staring at Josh who seems to be surrounded by other girls but is ignoring them and looking at me..only me.

"This years Prom King is...Craig O'Brian!"

After Craig accepts his crown and "Prom King" sash, we head for the dance floor.

How awkward, having to dance with Craig whilst Josh and Natalie just stand there staring at us..oh boy!

Josh and Natalie walk towards us, "Craig, may I steal the Prom Queen to dance with so you can dance with your queen?"

"Phew, things were getting pretty awkward here anyways!" The words come out of my mouth before I realised it.

Then we were dancing to "Can't Help Falling In Love" sung by Elvis Presley.

In that moment I knew what I wanted. To spend the rest of my life with Josh, cherishing every moment we have together and falling in love with him everyday of my life.

"Josh?"

"Yeah baby?"

"My answer is yes, I was just waiting for the right moment and now..well, it's perfect."

"Really?!"

Before I could answer, he got down on his knee right in front of me and everyone around us gasped..

"Isabelle Grey, I promise to always love you for the rest of my life, and well..you heard how much I love you the first time i proposed..so  
will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

I hear camera flashes, but I don't care.

I began to cry joyful tears, this is what I want..to spend everyday with this man.

"Yes, yes, yes Josh!" I say as I kiss him deeply and I hear some more camera's flashing.

Everyone starts to cheer and clap.

I just laugh and surprisingly I don't blush, because I'm not embarrassed by this moment..this will be one to remember forever.

Josh scoops me up and carries me outside as everyone continues their clapping and cheering.

He gently drops me inside the pink hummer limousine before getting in himself, then we drove away.

I lay on Josh, my head resting on his chest.

"I love you." I whsiper to his chest.

"I love you too, my beautiful queen." He whispers back, as he kisses the top of my head.

***A/N - I couldn't resist..woops! Remember, happiness doesn't last forever, or does it?..***


	13. 13 Perfect?

**CHAPTER 13 - Perfect?**

***A/N - I pretty much have a story lined up but I'm not just gunna rush into it hehe, guess all you want cause you may help me improve my story by giving me something else to think about haha? Short chapter, don't worry I'm working on the next;)~Chelsea!***

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I wake up and sit up too soon, as I feeling slightly dizzy with a headache and try to remember what happened last night..Oh yeah!

Prom, then I said yes to Josh, then we drank a lot, then we had sex?..Yeah we had sex alright!

I throw my head back on the pillow and groan, "Urgh stupid, just go away!"

"Fine, but I was only bringing you a cup of tea.." a familiar voice speaks up and I turn to face him.

"Oh no, Josh I was talking about my headache!" I let out a small giggle as he breathes out a sigh of relief.

"So then soon-to-be-Mrs-Bradford, would you care to join me in the kitchen for breakfast?" My heart melts when he says this, I love how it rolls off his tongue.

I nod with a gentle smile, I wonder what he's making..it smells good whatever it is!

"Our favourite baby, pancakes with cream and strawberries..great way to start the day." He winks at me and gives a devilish grin that sends an electrical-current-feeling straight to my libido.

...

After having a shower and getting ready, we decide to head to my parents house to tell them the news.

I hadn't even realised but I was wearing the ring Josh proposed to me with, very beautiful indeed!

I pick up my phone which I haven't checked since last night and I'm shocked to see I have like 43 missed calls and a lot more than that texts!

All from friends, people who were at the prom last night and family..Dad had already found out, oh great.

I decide to not ring ahead because my headache hadn't completely cured and I didn't want an earful at 11am in the morning.

...

We pull up outside my parents' and I have a clench in the pit of my stomach.

Josh must sense my nervous-ness as he held onto my hand tighter as we walked through the doors..

We walk further inside the house to find my dad, mom and Gail in the kitchen.

My mom's the first one to spot me and Josh and runs up to congratulate us.

My dad still sat there and he's just looking at me, with an unreadable-to-anyone-else-but-me look on his face.

Luckily I can read him like a book and I leave my mom to chat with Josh and I walk over to my dad who looks really shy for once.

I hug him to his surprise and he hugs me back, tightly.

"Errr dad, I'm loving the moment but like, I need to breathe!" He lets out a small chuckle and a smile and just looks at me, awaiting me to start a sentence or something.

"Look dad, I wanted you to be the first to know but I guess because it was in such a public place that everyone now knows..not to mention all the pictures everyone took during and after the proposal."

"I know baby, I'm not mad..honestly! I just think that you need to fully know Josh before rushing into something so serious.."

Awww poor dad, he obviously wanted me to stay a kid forever, but that was never going to happen.

"Dad, I'm not rushing into anything. I truly love Josh, more than anyone before. For all you know, I could keep the engagement going until I'm 50!" I say jokingly, and he plays along with a "Phew."

...

After staying for a few hours and talking about prom, me winning prom queen, then the proposal, (which someone had filmed and put on YouTube!) to my mom and dad, me and Josh are back at home.

Home, I love how that sounds.

We walk through the doors and as soon as we do Josh kisses me deeply and longingly.

I kiss him back, and then I'm being led to the bedroom, I like where this is going..

...

**Josh's P.O.V**

I awake next to a soundfully-sleeping Isabelle and climb out of bed and walk downstairs to check my phone.

12 missed calls and 32 text messages from him!

What didn't he understand about leave me and Isabelle the fuck alone!

I realised I had made a mistake with ever associating with him and now that I had Isabelle I didn't ever want nor need to contact him ever again, I just hope he doesn't try contacting Isabelle!

He wouldn't..would he?

My thoughts are interrupted by a gorgeous princess making her way towards me, my mood has certainly brightened.

"Hey babe, sleep well?" I ask as I wrap my arms around Isabelle.

"Yeah, just hungry..guess it's just all this sex." She says winking at me.

...

_Isabelle and Josh cuddle up on the couch, watch movies and veg out for the rest of the day before falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms, everything just seems perfect..almost too perfect hmm.._

***A/N- Next chapter I will be skipping to Wednesday so it's graduation for Isabelle!***


	14. 14 Does perfect last forever?

**CHAPTER 14- Does perfect last forever?**

***A/N- Seen as though I'm 14, I've never actually had or seen a graduation ceremony so I'm just going to make it brief as I have no clue apart from what I've heard so bare with me haha! ~Chelsea!***

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

Okay, so today it's graduation..I'm not nervous at all actually.

I can't wait to graduate and start my life with Josh properly.

"Ready babe?" Josh asks me as I turn to face him,

"Yeah." He looks gorgeous in his suit, all smart and sexy-looking..oh how I love a man in a suit!

"Lets go, don't wanna be late!"

...

We arrive at the graduation ceremony and instantly see my parents, and family.

Me and Josh walk towards them and greet them and I can't wait for this to be over, I'm just so tired..too much sex, not enough sleep! It was definitely worth it though..

...

They call my name and I walk onto the stage with a big smile plastered on my face.

I look over at my family and like everyone is either in tears or close to it..I didn't know everyone was that proud?

I've always felt like everyone just swept me under the rug to be honest.

Josh blows me a kiss and mouths 'I love you' as I sit down after accepting my certificate.

I mouth 'I love you' to Josh, and smile my ass off.

Just to think, I'm 18 and I've got the best family ever, met the man of my dreams and I'm going to marry him..forget my past, my future is  
looking amazing already.

But recently sometimes I catch myself feeling out of it, and sometimes I feel..watched? But that's probably me being conscious, it could  
also be the fact that I always see my dads bodyguards around and sometimes feel suffocated!

...

After everyone's been awarded their certificates, I look around to find my family.

Before I see them, I'm being approached by a handsome man who looks a few years older than Josh.

"Hey Isabelle." Woah, I've never seen this guy before?

"Oh don't worry, I know of you because I'm a..friend of Joshua's and I know all of Joshua's secrets that I'm sure he hasn't discussed with  
you."

"Secrets?" I swallow a lump in my throat, why do I feel so..scared? anxious?

He reached out his hand to give me a card with his number on, "Ring me if you want to know more, bye Isabelle."

I shove it in my dress pocket..Should I call this man? Should I tell Josh?

"Hey baby!" Josh's arms wrap around me, making me feel better.

"You feel tense, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Josh, I just couldn't find you."

Just then, the rest of my family found me and attacked me with hugs and kisses.

"Eurgh..can't breathe!" I joked as Teddy finished bear-hugging me.

My mom and dad look proud and I love it, for the first time since..I was 15, I feel as though I've done something that I haven't screwed up.

...

After a lovely family meal at my Grandma's, I grabbed Teddy away to talk to him.

"Hey Teddybear, so..how is everything? I noticed you haven't told the family yet and you've been down in the dumps since you  
arrived..what's wrong? " He looks like he's fighting tears.

"Well, actually I want you to talk to her, if you will? I..Jenny..miscarried." He starts to cry, I can't help but also cry.

"Shhh Teddy it's okay, these things happen sometimes..of course I'll talk to her. Want me to go home with you tomorrow?"

He silently nods.

'What is it with you and me Teddy? Why do fucked up things happen to us?"

"I don't know Isabelle, I don't know.."

We silently sit on the couch in an isolated room for about 15 minutes with out arms wrapped around each other before we heard dad come  
in and gave us questioning looks, he could tell we'd been crying.

"Whats this then? What's wrong you two?" He sounds concerned, but I can't tell him about Jenny's miscarriage..too many memories, too  
much crying.

"Teddy misses me, so I'm gunna go home with him tomorrow..I'll bring Josh if he's not working."

I look at Teddy, "Yeah what can I say? My sisters my bestfriend" He says playfully before we stand up and enter the main room joining  
everyone else.

...

"You sure you want me to come baby?"

"Josh, your my fiancée and I love your company..why wouldn't I want you to come to my brother's with me?"

"Besidessss Josh we're already half way there! Don't be ridiculous!" I playfully smack his arm as he grins at me.

...

Teddy left early so he was already home, probably telling Jenny I was coming too.

I walk up to the front door, clenching onto Josh's hand.

"You don't have to talk about anything that will upset you Belle, you don't have to do this."

"I know Josh, but I want to. Besides, she just needs to be told that it simply wasn't her fault..something that took me months to understand.  
But once I did understand I felt like a weight had been lifted."

I knock on the door and I'm greeted by Jenny, who looks like she's been crying non-stop..just like I was when something similarly-tragic  
happened to me.

She showed us in and we sat down on the couch and I was greeted by Teddy with a hug.

Teddy and Josh went into the kitchen or something so I could talk to Jenny.

Jenny had always been like a sister to me anyway, but she randomly stopped texting me a few weeks ago, but I guess I know why now.

I gave her a big hug and she just burst out crying on my shoulder.

She knows what happened to me so I know exactly how she feels, even though she never saw her baby she knew it was growing inside her,  
which is just as horrible.

"Jenny, I'm here to talk. Okay?"

She calms her sobbing and starts explaining to me exactly what happened.

Basically, one night she was just watching a movie then started getting sharp pains in her side and lots of blood was leaking from her so she went to the hospital and turns out she was in the process of a miscarriage.

I really hope this isn't a 'family curse', because I've always wanted children but I guess I may not be able to have them..

I explain to her that I understand exactly how she feels and I know she's reassured when I tell her it's not her fault and there's plenty of time to have kids yet so she should just focus on recovering and then she can get pregnant when she plans to this time.

We decide to watch a good ol' Disney film, and snuggle up on the couch and not before long we're both passed out asleep.

...

It's been 6 weeks since my graduation and I felt useless just moping around the house but I didn't want to go to college just yet,

I was going to enroll next term,

so instead I accepted Miss Gorgon's offer to help teach little kids dance seen as though she thinks,

and I quote "If you push yourself to carry on dancing for the rest of your life you could be a famous dancer", although I know that I want to be..a psychologist.

I was coming out of the dance studio and walking towards my car but at the corner of my eye I was sure I saw someone lurking in the  
shadows..

Nevermind, I'll just drive home to Josh 'cause I'm really tired and hungry.

...

I walk through the door and smell something absolutely awful, as I get nearer the kitchen I think I'm about to throw up.

"Josh..that smells.." I run to the toilet with my hand to my mouth until I empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet before cleaning myself up.

"Isabelle, what's wrong?" Josh stood in front of me.

"I hate sushi Josh, I always have done."

"So you threw up? Could of just said something." He says winking at me.

"Well seen as though you've made the kitchen smell like sushi, how about we order pizza?"

"Pizza it is baby!"

...

We're lying in bed next to each other but I have the sudden urge for more than just cuddling.

"Josh?"

"Yeah Belle?'

"Will you make love to me?"

"Of course I will baby, anytime anyplace."

And with that he starts to kiss my neck, and moves his hands down my body removing mine then his own underwear..

...

It's 7am and the alarm starts bleeping really loudly.

"Urgh Josh turn it off!" I groan, with my head still buried in my pillow.

Josh chuckles and I look up to find him already dressed in his work suit as he comes over to turn the alarm off.

"Why do you have to go to work? I just wanna lay in bed with you all day." I say pouting.

"I'm sorry baby, a business doesn't run itself." He says kissing my forehead.

"When will you be back?" I wish he would stay at home all day sometimes.

"Erm I'm not sure, probably 6/7pm?"

I roll my eyes and dig my head back in pillow as Josh leaves.

I immediately fall back to sleep and sleep for another 4 hours before my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I answer in a groggy voice.

Hello. I'm the man you met at your graduation but you still haven't rung me so I took the liberty to ring you."

I completely forgot about this encounter until now.

"Erm yeah, why are you ringing though?"

"Well, I was thinking we could meet to discuss Josh and his..secrets."

"What secrets?"

"You'll have to meet me to find out.."

I think about this for a minute, should I?

"Only if you meet me in a very public setting..how do I know your not some physco killer?"

He lets out a low chuckle, "Oh don't worry it's not me you have to worry about. So I'm guessing you'll be fine meeting in Starbucks on Royd Street? Shall we say at 1pm?"

"Erm yeah okay..see you then." And then he hung up.

I've got 2 hours before meeting him so I start getting ready by first taking a shower.

...

After casually dressing in a blue babydoll dress and white flats, seen as though it's pretty warm today, I head to Starbucks and I'm waiting for about 6 minutes when he walks through the doors and sits across from me.

"So, you know my name..what's yours?"

"Douglas, Christopher Douglas."

"So then Mr. Douglas let's get to the chase..what are these secrets of Josh's?"

"Well, what I'm about to tell you may shock you so don't say I didn't warn you."

I feel my insides clench, what can be so bad?

"Well, your beloved Joshua never 'accidentally' bumped into you..it was on purpose."

I'm intrigued, but surely that isn't that bad is it?

He carries on,

"Bradford planned the whole thing, what you didn't know was that he had been stalking you for months before 'bumping into you'."

I gasp, "How do I know your telling the truth Douglas?"

"Ask him yourself, surely he can't lie to you?"

I don't want to believe that..but like, it's not even bad is it? My dad sort of stalked my mom, as he told me, so this doesn't even matter.

"Is that all you've got to show me? I don't care I love Joshua."

I say as I get up and turn around.

"At first he planned on kidnapping you and asking for a ransom."

I turn back around and stare at him, "What?!"

"You heard me, he wanted to kidnap you but then he said he 'fell in love' with you before he could go through with it and decided to ask you out instead."

I almost start crying right there, no I can't believe this can I?

"Fuck you, Josh would never hurt me."

I ignore him calling my name as I leave the shop feeling very dizzy and I pull my phone out,

"Izzy?"

"Josh..I don't..I don't feel so good." I say as I sit down on a bench, holding my head in one of my hands and my phone in the other.

"Where are you?" Theres sounds of urgency in his voice.

"Outside Starbucks on Royd Street."

"Stay there, I'll be there in 2 minutes!"

My headache becomes slightly worse and not long after the phonecall Josh runs to me and urges that I go to hospital because I haven't  
been myself recently.

...

"Well Miss Grey, after looking at your blood samples it shows that you aren't ill but because of your recently upset stomach I would like to  
do a scan to see if I can find anything."

I squeeze Josh's hand, "Yeah okay."

She uses the ultrasound machine to scan my stomach's contents.

I get worried when she narrows her eyes and looks uneasy.

"What's wrong? What wrong with me?!"

"Well, Miss Grey I don't know any other way to say this..

***A/N- Lots of drama coming up,oooooh!***


	15. 15 Nothing like daddy's hugs

**CHAPTER 15- Nothing like daddy's hugs**

***A/N- Now let's see what illness Isabelle has..~Chelsea!***

"Well, Miss Grey I don't know any other way to say this.."

"Just spit it out!" I shout, she's making me nervous.

"Your pregnant."

My jaws drops to the floor and after a minute of gaping I glance at Josh, who seems lost in thought..oh shit, I hope I haven't ruined this for us..it's too soon, too soon, too soon!

The silence is broken by the doctor,

"It seems as though you are only a few weeks, approximately 6 or 7. See there?"

She points to a little bean-shaped object on the screen and I immediately feel like this little bean is something so special already.

"That is your baby, and at this stage you can never usually see the heartbeat but everything else looks healthy. As for the dizzy spells get plenty of rest, eat balanced meals and get enough sleep. I'll schedule an appointment for you for 2 weeks time, 8 weeks is when you can see the heartbeat and fully check everything."

I just nodded, I couldn't say anything..I felt _numb_.

...

The car journey back home was silent and I felt like crying because Josh hadn't said anything.

When we got home I let out a big sigh and went to bed so I could cry it out.

I felt so disappointed in myself..I knew I could have done more with my life than become a married mom at 18. But then again, the  
knowledge of having a baby growing inside of me is magical and at least I know throughout all of this, one person will love me back.

I stopped sobbing and I was just staring at the ceiling, thinking of how everything's going to work out now.

Just then, Josh walked in.

He just stood there staring at me for a moment.

"Earth to Josh?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About..our options."

I didn't know what was meant by that..

"What do you mean, options?"

He looked uneasy as he said,

"Well, we could either keep it or.."

I gasped at how inconsiderable he was being.

"Josh! How dare you even suggest..I don't know who you are. Your not the Josh I bumped into, your an inconsiderable twat!"

The tears just ran down my face and I grabbed my car keys and my bag then ran out the front door in hysterics.

I heard him call my name but I just couldn't face what he just said..The thought had never even crossed my mind.

Why would I want to get rid of something that already meant so much to me? Why didn't Josh feel the same way?

I don't care what Josh said, me and baby bean are here to stay.

...

I had stopped crying after 30 minutes of driving around to absolutely nowhere, I decide to head to my dad's work place..I don't think I want to tell them just yet as it's so early but I just really want a hug from my daddy.

I went straight up and met Andrea, "Oh hey Isabelle, you can go right through your dad's not busy at the moment."

"Okay."

I walk through and close the door and I see my dad smile but then I start burst into tears and he quickly stands infront of me, hugging me to his chest.

"Shhhh baby girl, what's wrong?"

"I..just..Josh..fight.." I feel my dad tense, oh shit he thinks Josh has done what Reece did.

"No dad..we argued. Then I left" I say, wiping away my tears looking at my dad.

"What did you argue over peanut?" I stare at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well? What happened?" He says with more authority. I hate it when he does that, it almost scares me.

"I did something really stupid dad."

"What did you do?"

"I..I..I'm pregnant"

My dads face was just as shocked as when I found out.

"Yeah I know I messed up and your disappointed with me but I just came here because I wanted my daddy to hold me."

I said, throwing myself at his chest and flinging my arms around him.

I was scared he wasn't going to hold me back, but he did..and kissed the top of my head.

"Izzy, I'm not disappointed..just shocked that's all. My baby girls all grown up and she's already starting her own family? That's a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry dad. I only found out a couple of hours ago myself..and dad? I'm only 6 weeks so don't tell anyone, just incase you know."

"Okay baby girl."

I love my daddy, I can't believe he's taking to the news so calmly..I love him.


	16. 16 Pink roses

**CHAPTER 16 - Pink roses**

***A/N- Douglas, hmm..does he seem reliable? Does he tell the truth? Let's find out next chapter! But for now, how is Isabelle taking Josh's reaction?..**

**All reviews welcome!:) Thanks x**

**~Chelsea!***

**Christian's P.O.V**

I was standing in my office holding my baby girl.

I can't believe what she just told me..6 weeks pregnant?

I'm still in shock.

I wanted to keep her my little baby girl forever I suppose, but that was never going to happen.

She looks thoroughly exhausted, just like how I feel.

"Do you want to come home with me baby?" I look at her puffy red eyes and she nods gently before returning to cry on my chest.

...

When we return home, Isabelle's eyes are still slightly puffy and trust Ana to know she's been crying.

"Isabelle baby, what's wrong?" Isabelle looks at me then back at Ana, and starts to cry again.

I hug Isabelle and whisper into her ear so Ana couldn't hear, "Do you want me to tell your mum everything while you have a nice bath and get into your pajamas?"

I feel her nod against my chest and kiss her head before she leaves to go upstairs.

"Christian Grey tell me what's wrong with our daughter or so help me I will.."

I cut her off, "She's pregnant."

Ana's jaw dropped to the floor as I carried on,

"6 weeks or so. She said she had an argument with Josh after they found out, then she came to my office and told me everything..It was hard to take in. Feel her sobbing against my chest, it felt just as bad as all those times you've done it. I feel bad for her, she's just so upset."

I feel tears filling my eyes but I banish them away.

"Oh Christian, what if..what happens if.."

I know what she's going to say but I don't what her to say it out loud, it kills thinking about all those memories I tried so hard to erase  
from my memory.

All those times I caught Isabelle crying or upset after what happened.

Then when she lost her way and started taking drugs, trying to commit suicide..My insides clench at the thought.

"No Ana, that won't happen..not this time."

Both our eyes fill with tears as I tightly pull Ana into my chest, and we just stand there for a moment.

Maybe some sort of dysfunctional gene runs in our family? Isabelle's son died shortly after being born, what if she has another death of a baby or a miscarriage even?

I look at Ana and I know she's pondering the same thoughts.

Oh baby Isabelle, it pains me to know what you've been through..I just hope it doesn't happen again.

**Josh's P.O.V**

A father? Me? What the fuck!

I was sure Isabelle said she was on contraceptive pills?

"Fuck!" I knock over the bedstand with my fury.

Why was I so bothered?

Oh come off it Bradford, you know exactly why!

My subconscious was screaming at me for being so stupid.

She's already had the loss of a child burdening her, and she told me about everything.

I was about to tell her everything aswell, but now she's pregnant? Fucksake!

I buried my head in the soft pillow as I sat on Isabelle's side of the bed.

It smelt like her. She's only been gone a few hours and I already miss her so much.

Shouldn't this be a blessing? That she's pregnant with my child?

I couldn't bear to face the pain again.

Yes okay, I admit that I've hidden my secrets from her but only because I didn't want her to see the vulnerable side of me..

Aren't the men supposed to be the strong one's when things get hard?

If I was going to bed Isabelle's husband I should be the strongest I could be!

But, I should also be honest and share all my secrets and how I'm feeling with Isabelle.

Damn it!

I should of just told Isabelle why I said what I said.

Of course I want children with Isabelle, but I didn't think it would happen this soon, I thought maybe if we aborted the problem before it all become really real then we wouldn't have to suffer if anything did happen?

This baby doesn't deserve to suffer though, just because I'm a scared arsehole of a man.

Isabelle deserves better.

I need to talk to her.

I sat up and hadn't even realised I'd be crying and my voice was hoarse from crying.

I dialled her number into my phone..

Please pick up, I need to hear your voice Isabelle.

After 5 rings, "Josh?"

I sigh with relief, at least I know she's okay.

Her voice sounds like mine, she's been crying too.

"Isabelle, I'm so sorry. Baby please let me explain."

"Josh just stop! I need to be away from you for a while to clear my head. I love you but what you said..It was inhumane!"

I hear the pain in her voice and I honestly regret that one sentence I said. I would regret that for the rest of my life.

"Isabelle, please don't leave me. I love you. I can't live without you, you've been gone for just a few hours and those hours have already been the worst in my life."

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

How could I face going downstairs after knowing that they both know?

Dad was right, the bath really did calm me down.

I've stopped crying at last.

I change into my incredibly comfy pink onesie.

Yes, I'm 18 and I wear onesies for bed..so what? They're comfy as hell!

What I'm wearing makes me think..

In a few months time I'll be dressing my own little girl or boy in ridiculously-cute onesies!

I'm excited, but also I'm nervous.

I'm going to be the best mom I can, this time nothing or no-one will harm my child.

I'm just concerned..will I be a single parent?

Will Josh want to take part in his child's life at all?

Just then I start to cry again, I still cannot believe what he said.

I hate him for saying that!

I do love him thought..maybe it was just because he's scared of becoming a parent for the first time?

Just then my phone starts to ring, "Can't help falling in love with you" by Elvis started playing..Josh's ringtone.

I gulp and swallow my tears, should I answer it?

After deciding I will answer it I press the green button..

"Josh?"

I hear him let out a sigh..of relief?

"Isabelle, I'm so sorry. Baby please let m explain." His voice sounds as dreadful as mine..has he been crying?

I don't care, his words really hurt me.

"Josh just stop! I need to be away from you for a while to clear my head. I love you but what you said..It was inhumane!"

I hope he understands what need from him right now. I can't help but let out a few sobs.

"Isabelle, please don't leave me. I love you. I can't live without you, you've been gone for just a few hours and those hours have already been the worst in my life."

He really has missed me? Probably not like I've missed him.

"All I wanted Josh, was support. Now please just leave me alone. I need to think about this whole situation. Also, I need to eat. Just  
because you don't want this baby doesn't mean I don't."

"No Isabelle, I do! I was just thinking about.."

I hang the phone up and close my eyes, swallowing then wiping away my tears.

I need to be strong, if not for me, then for my baby.

I decide to splash my face with cool water and head downstairs.

I noticed I was really hungry as soon as I smelt the macaroni cheese my dad was eating.

"Hey baby girl. Want some macaroni cheese? Don't worry I didn't eat it all." He says joking, like there's absolutely nothing going on.

"Yeah sure, I am pretty hungry."

He poured me a big heap into a bowl.

"Dad, I'm not thattt hungry.." But I don't continue as he gives me one of those 'drop-it-your-not-going-to-win' looks.

I sigh as I grab a fork and dig in.

Wow, I guess I was that hungry as I've eaten like most of what was on my plate.

My dad picks up my plate and puts it next to the sink, "I told you so."

"Shut up dad!" I say as I laugh a little.

"Anyway, where's mom?"

"She's watching some soppy chick-flick in the TV room."

I stood up and kissed my dad's cheek before going into the TV room.

I stood at the open door, watching my mum putting 'Juno' on..wow, weird that she's picked this movie to watch.

It's one of my favourites, because I can actually relate to it in a way..

You know, pregnant at 16 and that.

I walk in after she's sat down and put the disc in, and sit next to her.

She turns to me and smiles, so I smile back.

"Isabelle, I'm so proud of you for staying strong."

"I love you mom but can we talk about this later? I don't really feel like crying right now haha."

"I love you too." She says, whilst sitting even closer to me, holding me as the movie begins.

It's only up to the part where she's visiting the woman's house who she plans on giving the baby to and my eyelids felt so heavy, I'm trying to resist closing them but I couldn't help it, and fell asleep on the couch, still wrapped in my mom's arms.

**Ana's P.O.V**

The film hadn't even finished when i noticed that Izzy was quietly snoring in my arms.

My baby girl looked so precious.

I'm still quite shocked at her news, she gets pregnant so easy..just like me!

I don't want to wake her but I also don't want to leave her asleep down here..I need Christian to carry her to bed.

I slowly moved my body away from hers, making sure she stayed asleep.

I tip-toed upstairs to Christian's study where I found him head-first buried in a pile of sheets, working away.

But he noticed me standing in the doorway and looked up.

"Hey baby, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Christian, but can you carry Isabelle to bed? I want her to sleep in her bed, I don't like the thought of leaving her alone  
downstairs."

He stood up and kissed my forehead as he went past me, "I'll be right back baby, get her bed ready for her."

Moments later I watched as Christian carried our fully grown daughter in her onesie like she's a baby, up the stairs without ease and place her in her bed.

I remember moments exactly like these, except Isabelle was aged 3-9. I smile at the memory.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I awoke to the gentle ray's of sunlight creeping across my bedroom.

My bedroom? The last thing I remember is watching Juno with my mum on the couch?

I didn't dwell on the thought of how I got up here, all I thought about was having a quick shower and getting some food!

After a shower, and getting dressed into a vest top and jogger bottoms I decided to go downstairs in search of food.

I was greeted in the kitchen by Gail, mum and dad.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning." My mum and dad say in unison.

"Anything in particular you'd like for breakfast Isabelle?" Gail asked me.

"Erm, my favourite please?" She smiled and nodded.

I turn to my parents who seem rather happy at the moment.

"So, what are you two all smiley and giddy about then?"

"Oh nothing, just had a good start to the day I guess." My dad said before winking at my mom.

"Urgh you guys make me wanna puke! Keep the PDA to PRIVATE displays of affection, thank you very much!" I say making a sick face, and my parents just laugh.

After eating pancakes with cream and strawberries, I go upstairs and check my phone.

How many times had Josh rung, texted and emailed me?! Forget him, we both need time to think.

I needed to know if he was going to be here for me and this baby.

I thought he might of at least been understanding, especially after what I went through..But no, he was about to suggest abortion.

Just..no.

I decided that the best way to try and forget about Josh, at least for the moment any way, was to do the whole 'watch sad, Disney films and cry whilst eating ice-cream' thing.

It actually made me feel better, but I wish I chose more happier films because once I started crying I reallllly couldn't stop.

**...**

2 weeks passed and all I did was dance, sing, watch tele, munch on junk food and chocolate, sleep, eat and read.

I was sort-of excited because today was my 8 week scan and I decided I wanted my mom and dad there with me.

I would of asked Josh to come, but I just..I just couldn't face him. Not yet.

My appointment was at 11am. It was now 10am, and I was getting bored and anxious.

The earliest I could set off at was 10:30am so what to do with 30 mins?

I'll go see what everyone's doing for their 30 mins.

I wonder over to my dad's study and can see he's buried in sheets of paper..as per!

"Hey dad." He lifts his head and beams a smile at me.

"Oh, hey Izzy."

"Whatcha doooing? I'm trying to kill 30 minutes before the appointment." I giggle.

Just then I heard the biggest, loudest knock on the front doors ever.

Me and dad decided to make our way downstairs to see who it was..

Taylor opened the door and stood there with a big bunch of pink roses was Josh.


	17. 17 Little 4 year old me

**CHAPTER 17 - Little 4 year old me**

***A/N - In total my story has over 10,500 views! I was like; 'Woahhh'**

**Haha I really appreciate all views, reviews, follows, favourites, PM's so thanks guys!**

**If you have any suggestions or ideas PM me, I don't bite!;)**

**Thank you to dm1990 to some great idea's and reviewing!**

**Also, thanks to the lovely Alexandra Zeola for friendly PM chats and the couple name Joshelle for the 'power couple'!**

**And a big thanks to everyone else who has ever reviewed and frequently reviews, that includes;**

**Rachel, Amy, lisalilac, SusieCC, Mathea2005, dm1990, hxchick, bb-4ever, L581G8, borogirl4, alice7272, dancemom33, godlovesebonie, kaycad742, tay08, 27ShadesOfElliePotter.**

**And to all the friendly guest reviews too!**

**This is gunna sound random but I was just wondering, like how old are you?(Everyone who's reading this), because I'm only 14 myself but I was just wondering how old everyone reading is haha!**

**Thanks again x**

**~Chelsea!***

**Josh's P.O.V**

Everytime I tried to ring her it went straight to voicemail.

Everytime I sent her a text or email, she didn't reply.

Everytime I cried myself to sleep, I just longed to have her in my arms..to hold her and love her forever and ever.

I know I've messed up by the way I acted, but what can I do to make it up to her when she refuses all contact with me?

It's been two weeks and I keep waking up every morning at 4am with cold sweats from horrible, horrible nightmares of Isabelle leaving me  
with our child and never wanting to see me again.

Speaking of our child, it was the 8 week appointment today..

I remember because when we got back home after we just found out, I marked it on the calendar.

I have to make this right.

I can't live without Isabelle.

The only way I can get her back is to accept that we're going to be parents, even if I am as scared as the sinful on Judgement Day.

I feel a strange feeling towards this baby news since Isabelle left me.

I imagine her and a little baby girl or boy watching children films and cartoons as I sit there in awe at the beauty of my family.

I think I was starting to warm up to the idea of a family..yet, why was I so mad when Isabelle left?

It was my fault entirely why she left..I shocked myself that those words came out of my mouth and all I could feel was pure regret.

Urgh, I find myself to be such an arsehole at times!

I could see Isabelle was shocked and scared, as was I..All she wanted was for me to hold her and tell her that everything would be fine.

Why didn't I?

Oh fuck this!

I will attend that scan even if Isabelle doesn't want me there.

She probably thinks I forgot, but no I haven't.

...

I am so anxious, and nervous and upset and angry and..

Let's just say there are about 3 million emotions going around in my head.

I am only sure of one though, and that is my love for Isabelle.

She needs to know I will love her and this baby forever, with all my heart.

On the drive to Isabelle's parents' house, I stopped to buy my precious fiancée a bouquet of pink roses, as they were her favourites.

I knock on the door quite hard and it shakes under the force of my fist pounding against it.

Moments later Taylor opens the door and I don't really know what to say so I settle with;

"Can I see Isabelle? I really need to speak to her."

I hear a strangled gasp coming from the top of the staircase and barge past Taylor to see Isabelle standing next to her father, who sends  
me a glare so cold that the Ice queen felt a chill.

I can see her bottom lip start to tremble, but I don't want her to cry.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I just stand there, staying at Josh.

He's making his way towards me and I feel as though I should stop him, but I don't.

Before I can say anything, he's dropped the flowers on the floor and is holding me in his arms whilst I deeply inhale his heavenly scent.

Ever since we found out, all I've wanted him to do is hold me and tell me he loves me.

"I love you Isabelle, and I want to love this baby..if you'll give me a chance?"

I pull out of his arms and before I can reply I'm running towards the bathroom.

I reach the toilet and I'm hurling the contents of my stomach into it then I feel Josh's hands, holding back my hair.

After I've done vomiting and have cleaned myself up, I slump to the floor, dragging Josh down with me, and start to cry into his chest.

After 5 minutes of crying I wipe my eyes and kiss Josh, it felt so right.

My dad barged into the bathroom asking if everything is okay and I just looked at him as he could see what was going on.

"Isabelle if we don't go now we will miss your appointment." My dad states sofly.

I nod and Josh pulls me up.

Dad goes downstairs but we stay in the bathroom for a moment.

I lean into Josh's ear, "We will talk about 'us' later."

He nods and smiles and we make our way downstairs.

"Would you like a drink before we go baby?" My mom asks me.

"Water, please."

...

**Josh's P.O.V**

As we sit in the waiting room I feel myself becoming more nervous.

I look at Isabelle and she looks so calm..I wish I could share her state of mind.

A woman holding a clip board calls out, "Isabelle Grey? Dr. Nicolls will see you now."

Now Isabelle was nervous, I felt her tense up as she held my hand whilst we walked towards Dr. Nicolls' room.

...

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

"Now this will feel slighty cold and possibly uncomfortable." said as she squirted the cold lubricant into my flat stomach, making me jump abit.

After moments of scanning she pointed to the screen and said, "There is your baby, and do you see that little flashing? That is your baby's heart beat. Everything seems perfectly normal, I'll just take measurements."

I looked at Josh who was almost in tears staring at the screen.

Maybe he does want this baby now that he's had time to think?

I smile at him and he smiles back before kissing my hand.

"Would you like a picture of the scan?"

I nodded.

"How many do you want printing off?"

"Erm, 6 please." I answered.

...

My mom and dad were waiting for us in the waiting room and practically jumped up when they saw us coming out.

"Let's see then baby." My mom says.

I pass mom, dad and Josh a copy each before looking at my own and feeling a connection to the little bean-shaped foetus I was looking at.

My mom and dad entrap me in a hug and my dad kisses the top of my head before saying,

"We're so proud of you baby. Your so strong."

I pull away and suggest we go home now so I can talk to Josh.

I drove here in my mom and dad's car whilst Josh followed behind, but I was going back to 'our home' so I was driving home with Josh.

The car ride was really quiet and I just stared at the scan I was holding the whole time.

I was really dreading this talk as I knew it would change things no matter what..I need to know what Josh's 'secrets' are.

Or was this Douglas guy lying? Either way I was getting answers out of him.

...

"Right Josh, it's time you answered some questions. Don't give me any stalling bullshit, you WILL answer me. Do you understand?"

I had to be firm and stand my ground.

I needed him to tell me..everything.

He nodded, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything Josh."

"Where do I start? From my childhood?"

I just nod.

Then he started to start, and I could feel the emotions surrounding us..finally, he's letting me in.

**Josh's P.O.V**

She wants to know..everything.

I take a deep breath and begin to tell her my life story..

"I was only a small child when I began to realise my parents treated me differently than other children were treated. I was..beaten and  
abused."

Isabelle came and sat next to me, stroking my back.

"I felt scared all the time, I did love my parents but I didn't want to. I love and get attached too easy. My parents were the worst parents ever. They were alcoholics and drug addicts. They spent all benefit money that should of been spent on me, on alcohol and drugs and most of the time my mom had prostituted herself for rent money.

They fought a lot, over things like money, drugs, alcohol and me.

When they fought, they used more than just words..they beat the shit out of each other using their fists, household objects and one time  
even knives.

I was a scared little 4 year old boy who just wanted to cuddle someone.

I..I remember being so, so cold..lonely..scared..unwanted. I guess I was unexpected and unwanted though.

I was always dirty, lonely and black and blue.

They took their anger out on me, often.

I remember the big black leather belt, that hurt the most.

Sometimes they smacked me with it until thy drew blood..it even hurt more than the fact I knew they didn't love me.

Until one day when I guess one of the neighbours reported lots of screaming and loud noises..

A policeman came round and investigated the house and my parents and then me..little me.

Black-blue, dirty, crying, abused, little me.

I was taken out of my parents' custody and I think they were..jailed? For numerous things like; child abuse, possession of drugs, fighting  
with each other..them things.

I ended up being taken to the hospital and checked over..I had broken bones without acknowledging them.

I was cleaned up and I had been put in a care home.

I was there maximum of a week when that policeman, who was the one that investigated the house, and his wife visited me.

They both seemed lovely and they adopted me because they said they felt they should look after me and give me love and everything else  
my biological parents didn't.

It was my fifth birthday when I was officially adopted by them..Caroline and Jason Bradford.

They took me out to dinner, at a kid-friendly restaurant where they made the restaurant-mascot, a big brown bear named Brewster, bring  
me a birthday cake and everyone in the restaurant sang happy birthday.

I cannot thank them enough for taking me in.

Ever since I can remember, I wanted to make them proud of me.

They were everything I dreamt of in parents..

They held me when I felt lonely, upset or hurt. They gave me so much love. They cared for me. They bought presents for me. They taught  
me to be who I am today. I love them dearly, and if you want me to stay in your life Isabelle..I would love for you to meet them and share  
the news of their grandchild."

Isabelle wipes away her own tears before wiping away the ones that had sneakily escaped my eyes.

"Who do you think the other two scans are for, you dumbo?" She mockingly asks me whilst smiling.

I don't know what else to tell her, unless..Should I tell her about Miranda?

"What are you thinking about Josh?"

"..I'm thinking I should tell you about Miranda."

"Tell me about Miranda then Josh..please?" I couldn't keep it away from her forever, could I?

She was carrying my child and was still wearing the engagement ring I proposed to her with..even after everything she still kept it on?  
Wow, she really does love me.

"Okay then. Well, Miranda..What can I say about Miranda? We were both 15 when we met and I felt a strange feeling towards her. She made  
me feel like I was walking on egg shells constantly but I think it was the sex..the sex was great. But even though it was great it felt like it didn't mean anything. Like we were just using each other. And we were, I suppose. We never called each other boyfriend and girlfriend because we weren't that..more 'friends with benefits' sort of thing?

One day she came to mine and she was like really..distant. More distant than usual too. She sat me down and explained that somehow we hadn't been careful enough and she became pregnant."

I heard Isabelle gasp and the look on her face was mixed with confusion, shock, sadness and understanding. Her head must be filled with all sorts right now..Probably so many questions so I just continued..

"Yeah, so I know what it feels like to fuck up pretty bad. I have been in the exact position you have. And.."

I take a deep breath and swallow,

"..I know what it's like to loose a child. To be close to them being in the world, almost born and then..nothing. They are unfairly snatched away from you and discarded like rubbish..

Isabelle baby, you have to understand why I said what I did. I said it because the knowledge of you having had a miscarriage and my baby being miscarried must mean that there's something wrong with us..so there must be a big chance that this baby could..Well I just didn't want to put us through pain like that. It killed me even though I was no where near ready I felt joy knowing that I was going to be a dad..going to have someone look up to me. I know that my child would never be deprived of love, hugs, food, shelter or material items and essentials."

I stop when I see the tears dwelling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I want this baby with you more than you know. Trust me."

I said as I held her tight and she sobbed into my shoulder and I sobbed into her hair.

We sat like this for about 10 minutes whilst our tears disappeared.

Then Isabelle spoke up.

"Going through something that horrible can only make you stronger. We have more in common that we though baby. Before I can consider going back to you though, I want to ask you about your other secrets.."

What other secrets? I don't have..**_Oh wait. _**

**Those **secrets!


	18. 18 Why so cold?

**CHAPTER 18 - Why so cold?**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows you know..those things;)**

**Hmmm, maybe Josh has more secrets than he's letting on?**

**But for now, he'll tell you this..**

**~Chelsea!***

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I see the look on his face as he shamefully looks down at his hands.

No! I didn't want there to be any secrets.

I don't want Douglas to be telling the truth..please!

"Josh, please. Just..just tell me everything. I wont say anything until you've finished.." My voice is barely audible, I just don't want Douglas to be telling the truth..If he was I had to leave Josh, that was it.

The idea make me feel sick but how could I let our child grow up with a man who wanted to do that to me? Kidnap me? I was so confused..

Why would he kidnap me for a ransom anyway? He's a millionaire for christ' sake!

"Erm, okay. I..Before I tell you, I want you to know that I've loved you from the moment I set eyes on you. Even before you fell in love with me, I loved you."

I just nodded because I knew if I attempted to speak nothing but tears would come out.

"Okay well, I saw you one day..12th December of last year.

I remember you were wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black ballet pumps and a dark pink leopard print hoodie.

Your light red curls were loosely bouncing around whilst you walked.

I knew that I had to speak to you.

I instantly recognised you from a christmas family picture of you and the Grey family at one of your grandmother's christmas charity events.

I didn't know why I couldn't pluck up the courage to speak to you, I mean..I'm a millionaire for crying out loud!

But you just didn't seem like you were into the whole being rich thing because you did have a wide range of clothings as seen every time you went out but you didn't usually wear big brands like Gucci, Chanel, Armani, Prada etc. You usually bought things from Hollister, Forever 21, American Eagle and only few expensive things..

So yeah I didn't feel confident introducing myself to you as some big-shot millionaire who thinks he owns the world because of how many digits his bank is filled with.

So, that's when I hired Douglas."

I cringed, please tell me it's not true..

"So he has tried contacting you? Urgh, look whatever he says don't believe him I'm telling you the truth now. Just please listen."

I nod and try my hardest not to cry..damn hormones, I never usually cry to express my sadness but I guess being pregnant changes that.

...

**Christian's P.O.V**

That's it.

I can't hold off any longer.

I need to know everything there is about Josh.

I tried so hard to not do the whole 'secret detective' shit on him but I need to know what he's done to hurt my daughter..I know her too well.

She would take him back after today but I just know there is something else.

After a phonecall with Welch asking him to pull up every single file and fact there is about Joshua Bradford, I head to my office to bury  
myself in work, instead of impatiently pondering around the house like a child.

After about half an hour Welch calls me and tells me he's emailed me everything he could dig up.

I start reading straight away.

There's a load of things about his childhood..adopted at age 5 due to unfit parents? Child abuse? Drug addicts?

I almost want to be sick as this takes me back to a horrid memory..

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_I was sat in the corner of the kitchen and my mommy started crying and took out her special needles that helped her feel better._**

**_After she put them in her arms, there were more than usual needles in her arms, she started crying some more and screaming that she _**  
**_didn't want it to be like this._**

**_She saw I was crying too and she cuddled me before she fell asleep._**

**_I was still awake so I got a blanket for her..she was so cold._**

**_It was morning and mommy still was really cold and not awake even though she had lots of blankets on her._**  
**_I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't._**

**_I was really hungry but there was no food, there never was._**

**_Then he walked in and started to scream at mommy to wake up but he couldn't wake her either._**

**_He started to kick her and she was bleeding lots..Then he found me._**

**_I started receiving blows with this belt, he laughed as I started screaming and crying._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"No! No! No!" I wasn't aware I was screaming out loud as Ana came running in asking if I was okay.

I slammed my laptop screen down, surely there wasn't anything too bad about Josh? It can wait until tomorrow because right now I wanted to be passionately buried in my wife.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I really want to believe Josh, so I'm going to listen about what he's saying..I can tell when he's lying so let's see..

"So, I hired Douglas as my secret detective..to follow you around and become acquainted with your usual routine."

Wow, his stalker abilities were just as bad as my dad's.

"So..you knew basically everything about me when you 'bumped' into me that day? If you did bump into me..was it planned?"

I can hear the sarcasm in my voice but I don't care..why couldn't he just be normal and ask me out? Eurgh..men!

"Well I knew factual things like D.o.B, your routine, GPA but I didn't know anything about what your favourite things were, I guess we really do have coincidental things in common..and no, I actually did bump into you because I was on my phone and not looking. I was planning on finding you sometime soon and asking you out but I guess fate brought us together.."

Hmm, do I believe in fate? I don't know..I want to stay with Josh forever because I love him and want him to play an active part in our  
child's life.

"So in March/April after like 4 months of stalking you, Douglas started getting weird and one day he asked me if I was planning on  
kidnapping you for a ransom or something.

But I told him it was because I was just fixated on you.

I noticed he was too, but in a creepy way.

He basically asked me to help him kidnap you and I told him to fuck off and fired him as my secret detective..since then I've been the one stalking you because I needed to know you were safe and Douglas wasn't trying to kidnap you, because I felt 100% responsible."

I gasp as I realise he **_is_** telling the truth, and there's me thinking that Josh was the bad guy?

"Oh Josh, I didn't think you'd kidnap me. I didn't want to believe it when he told me." I say as I ran towards him, and he wrapped is arms around me.

Then I felt him tense.

"Wait, when did you meet Douglas?" I saw the horror grow wide in his eyes, what had I done wrong..I didn't know then?

"Erm, I first met him at my graduation and he gave me his card, telling me to ring him to find out your 'secrets' but I guess he was the one with secrets?

And I met him at Starbucks to discuss these 'secrets', the day I felt faint and we..found out about baby bean.

It was just too much to take in..He told me you planned on kidnapping me but I left before he could say anything else."

I felt ill thinking about this Douglas bastard, no one is coming in-between me and my family, ever.

"Oh baby, please don't ever meet him again. If you ever see him again or if you ever feel like your being watched, tell me straight away.  
You," He places his hand on my stomach, "and baby bean are my biggest priorities, I need to keep you both safe."

I can't believe that nothing is actually wrong with him.

Everything seems perfect.

But it still feels like something is missing or hiding, even.

I just want to be happy..we deserve that, don't we?

I dismiss my thoughts as my phone starts to ring,

The UserID showed up as 'Daddy'

"Hey Daddy,"

"Hey Izzy, I was just calling to see how everything is and if I need to kick Joshua's ass?"

I giggle, "I'm good thanks daddy, we've sorted everything out and I know everything now so there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

"That's good baby, I.." I can hear my mom shouting that she wants to talk to me, in the background.

"Put mom on dad." I hear my mom joking around and shout 'yaay! see? She does love me more than you!'

I laugh again as I can imagine dad's face, "Hey mom!"

"Hey babygirl! How are you? Is everything sorted I take it?"

"Yeah mom, everything's absolutely fine. I can't wait for March to roll around! I just want this baby here right now."

"Wow, slow down baby girl! I'm excited too, but you gotta wait for your baby to grow first! And then there's giving birth!" She jokes as we both giggle.

I yawn as the impact of being tired randomly hits me.

"Well I think somebody needs a nap, I'll talk to you tomorrow baby. Love you."

"Okay, love you too. Oh, and tell dad I love him too, we wouldn't want him getting jealous would we?" We both giggle,

"I heard that! Love you too Izzy." My dad shouts just before I hang up.

"Sooo, where does this leave us? We okay now then?" Josh ask as his eyes widen,

"No. It leaves us perfect. Now, will you hold me in your arms until I fall asleep? I'm shattered!"

...

**_4 weeks goes by.._**

Nothing else is mentioned about Douglas or anything and I love that everyone's just getting on with their lives.

Al though, something doesn't feel quite right about Josh since the night he told me everything.

I don't know how to describe it, but it's like..even when he is physically in the same room he doesn't seem to emotionally be there?

Even when we were making love the other night it didn't feel the same, like it did before.

Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't be here..Yes of course I love him and want to marry him, raise our family with him, but he doesn't seem  
to feel what was once there?

Anyway, Josh was at work all day today, so I planned on meeting my bestfriend Natalie for a catch up.

I know Natalie too well, and the first thing she'll ask about is the engagement and the sex.

She's the funniest girl I've ever met, her honesty makes me laugh as she doesn't care what anybody thinks really.

I just reached the 12 mark milestone in my pregnancy and I decided I was to announce it to family, and only Natalie because I know I could trust her.

I had just had a shower and had towel dried myself when I gazed in the mirror and realised I had the cutest, tiny bump as I ran my hand over my belly and started to smile to myself.

This was it, it was becoming so much more real now that I could actually start telling my family.

I decided to dress in a loose baby-blue dress with a denim jacket and black flat shoes with little bows on.

...

I sat myself down into the lounge chairs at Starbucks, just after purchasing a cookie crumble frappuccino and waiting for Natalie.

She texted me a few minutes saying she's almost there.

I sipped on my cold drink and almost choked when I saw him walking towards me.

Oh shit, what do I do?

I know Josh will be pissed that he's anywhere near me.

I'm scared..is he going to hurt me?


	19. 19 I'm glad you know

**CHAPTER 19 - I'm glad you know**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Hmmm, who did Isabelle see?**

**~Chelsea!***

**Josh's P.O.V**

I don't know where my fucking head is at.

I feel so many emotions at the minute..Fear, excitement, guilt, happiness, regret, love?

I always manage to fuck everything up.

This is what happens when I plan something, it always goes wrong and messes up some way or another.

It was a simple enough plan but the only thing I didn't count on is falling in love.

I just..I want Isabelle to know the whole truth but I know she'll leave me forever if she finds out.

I've been trying to distant myself from her, but not too much that she notices..but I'm beggining to think she already has noticed.

I can't believe that out of all this shit I'm going to be a dad..Do I even deserve this though?

Isabelle's love? Being the father of her child?

I don't deserve to be happy, even if I'm not truly happy with myself.

But Isabelle deserves the father of her child..our child, to not have a dead-beat dad.

I would never disappoint my child, ever.

**...'s P.O.V**

I can't just not see her, I haven't seen her for weeks.

I miss watching her drink her coffee and I love it sometimes when she spills it slightly and tries to act like she hasn't done anything.

Oh Isabelle.

I have to see her.

There she is!

That's it, I'm going to talk to her..Or maybe she can come back to mine to talk?

I remember the last time I was in Starbucks with her, she seemed so distracted.

I walk into Starbucks and she chokes on her drink when she see's me.

"Hello Isabelle."

"He..Hello Reece." She stumbles, aw isnt't she cute?

"Isabelle, we need to talk. Come with me."

"No. I'm meeting Natalie now."

Oh really? We'll see.

"I hate to do this, but you need to come with me or there will be severe consequences.."

I see her eyes widen with horror as she asks;

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

Reece? What the hell is he doing here?!

Oh Natalie, where are you? I need you!

I think he wants to talk..No. I refuse.

...

"I hate to do this, but you need to come with me or there will be severe consequences.."

Knowing his strength and what he's capable of I ask,

"Wha..What consequences?"

He raises his left hand to the right of his chest and whispers, "Boom."

I instantly know he is carrying a gun or weapon of some sort..No, he can't be! Can he?

"Do..you have a gun Reece?" I ask as I gulp.

His eyes darken, "Well I hope you won't need to know the answer to that question, so just come with me. I only want to talk."

"No Reece! Just go away from me! I will not be blackmailed with violence!" I'm aware I'm shouting as a member of staff comes over and  
asks if everything is okay.

I just grab my things and walk right past Reece, not looking back as I walk out.

Luckily enough I see Natalie just about to walk in.

"Isabelle! Omg are you okay? Your shaking! Come on, let's go back to mine."

She leads me to to her car and we drive until we get to her's.

I feel so weak..I feel like breaking down crying, punching things, screaming, I just..eurgh!

Where's my head at?!

I don't feel like I can keep all of these things bottled up anymore, I need to do what me and Natalie do best..Talk.

**Natalie's P.O.V**

After Isabelle told me everything, I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe she never told me about Reece sooner, I never even thought she was pregnant back then! That explains a lot I guess..

She cried herself to sleep, luckily we were talking in my bed so at least I knew she was comfy.

So, let me get this straight..

Reece got her pregnant at 15,

the baby died, they ran away together(she told me she was on some foreign exchange trip thing when she got back and couldn't talk to me from there),

Reece got violent so she left him and came back home,

now she's engaged to Josh, pregnant with his baby,

but he's being pretty distant recently, and

Reece is back and she's got some super-creepy stalker too?

My mind is blown.

Why do bad things happen to good people?

I remember how care free Izzy used to be..now she is constantly worrying about her physco-ex, this stalker, her relationship with Josh **and** a pregnancy? I feel for her..

I feel like fucking ripping all these guys' head off for hurting my Isabelle!

Until just before we graduated, she texted me every day then..it just stopped.

Now I know why..I'm pretty pissed that she didn't come to me sooner, but I understand why.

I've always wanted her to just be happy.

She never goes on about her problems, which really worries me.

I doubt she's even told her dad..Oh wait!

That's what I should do!

Luckily I still have Mr. Grey's number in my phone because he thought I should have it for when I'm with Isabelle incase her phone died or some over-protective reason like that.

I type his name into my contacts and call him.

I hope he picks up..Will he have saved my number? Probably not.

"Grey."

"Um hello Mr. Grey, it's Natalie..Isabelle's best friend."

"Natalie what's wrong? Is Isabelle okay?" I hear the fear in his voice, but I usually only ring when Isabelle needs something..the last time was when we got drunk and Isabelle needed picking up, wow was he pissed off or what!

"Erm well, she's okay..I mean, she's asleep in my bed at the minute. But I need to talk to you, she told me things that she's worried about and I know she probably won't have told you everything.."

"I'll meet you in 10 minutes at your house, make sure Isabelle is still asleep when I come."

"Okay." And he hung up.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing..I'm sorry Izzy but he needs to know.."

I say to myself as I'm pacing the kitchen, waiting for Mr. Grey to get here so I can just tell him everything.

I hear a car pull up outside and I practically run to the front door and open it, so he doesn't knock and wake Izzy up.

"Natalie, what's going on?" I see Mr. & Mrs. Grey walking towards me.

"Come inside and I'll explain.."

...

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I wake up feeling slightly better but as I open my eyes and look around the room, I see it's not my own.

I start to panic a bit but then I remember it's Natalie's room.

Where is Natalie?

I don't know, but skipping lunch has made me and baby bean extremely hungry so I head out of the bedroom to find Natalie.

I lurk around the corner when I hear familiar voices.

"So, she thought he was going to hurt her?" It was my mom! She sounded like she was fighting tears..

"When I get my fucking hands on him, I'm going to kill him. I should of done more when he came back, but no I just let it slide and thought he would get the message. Fuck!" That was my dad!

"Look, it's not Isabelle's fault..far from it so don't be mad towards her okay? I know she wouldn't of wanted me to tell you everything but I think you needed to know what was going on. I'm scared for her. I think she feels like she's going through this alone? It pains me to think that but I wanted you two to know so you can go through it with her. Even if she will hate me for telling you both.."

I decided to cut in the conversation..

"I could never hate you Natalie! You just did what I was too afraid to do." I say as I pull her in for a hug.

"Look mom, dad.

I'm glad you know everything now.

I wanted you to know I truly did!

It's just..everytime I wanted to talk about it I couldn't find the right words and I could feel the tears building up inside me so, I just pushed them aside..

Reece is a sick fuck and I never want to see him again! He deserves to be in prison."

"Never do that again Izzy.

Me and your mother will always be here for you no matter what!

Besides, it's not good for your health to stress..and it's not just you anymore.

I will make sure he gets what he deserves baby, don't you worry"

My dad says before we all come together for a family hug.

**Josh's P.O.V**

I can't stand being at work all day, I need to see Isabelle right now.

I miss holding her in my arms, telling her I love her.

I need to tell her now, I can't hold it in any longer, it's happening now.

...

"Isabelle?"

I search through the house and I panic as I can't find her.

I ring her phone..no answer.

What if something bad's happened to her?!

Douglas?!

No, I dismiss those thoughts and think of who I can ring..

"Grey."

"Christian," I choke out, unaware I've started to cry, "I don't know where Isabelle is and.."

"Joshua, stop worrying she's with me and Ana. She was just meeting with a friend Natalie and then decided to drop at our's for dinner."

Oh thank god she's okay!

"Oh, yes, well erm..tell her to text me thankyou. Bye."

"Bye."

This is why I need to know where she is at all times, so I don't start mumbling like a baby crying and lose it!

Oh Isabelle, how you defy me.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

"What did Josh want, dad?"

"He wanted to know where you are..he sounded like he was crying?"

Oh no, my poor Josh!

I didn't mean to upset him, I thought he'd still be at work!

"Also, he asked for you to text him."

"Okay, thanks dad."

I'll text him when I get home, just want to lie down to get rid of my headache!

...

Isabelle: Hey, you wanted me?xo

Josh: I need to see you, hold you, speak to you. xo

Oh, this sounds serious..

Isabelle: Come to my parent's?xo

Josh: Okay babey, I'll be there in ten minutes xo

Isabelle: okay xo

I can't help but wonder why, all of a sudden he needs me when he's been so closed off recently?

...

Whilst I was waiting for him to arrive I was just thinking, about my life.

I messed up more than once, even to the point of needing to speak with Dr. Flynn..

Pregnant at 15.

Abused and an entirely different person.

I'm not sure how I ever returned to being so much like I was used to be.

Well, I'm not exactly the same..I've grown up so much more and I'm much more stronger than before.

When you go through life dealing with demons from your past, you think of all the moments without those demons, as a message that it's does get better.

I'm thankful to be in the position I'm in now, even if I'm not entirely sure everyone is.

After what seems like a couple of minutes he's here, already.

I practically sprint downstairs and hug him.

I've missed this, being in his arms feeling like nothing can take this feeling away from me.

He pulls away and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Hey baby, how's you and baby bean?" he places him hand on my stomach and looks at me.

"We're better now that daddy's here..And how's daddy doing?" He looks down and I can see the sadness stalking his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Josh, look at me." I say and he lifts his head and looks into my eyes.

"Let's grab some food from the kitchen and head to my room, we can talk there..okay baby?"

He sighs before weaving his fingers with mine and directing me towards the kitchen.

I open the fridge and it's not until the smell of salmon hits me that I'm feeling slightly nausceous.

I can't help running over to the bin and emptying the contents of my stomach whilst Josh holds my hair back.

I wipe my mouth and laugh, "You know you've found the one when he holds your hair back when you throw up!"

He gives a smile and a small laugh before I start walking towards the stairs but he grabs my arm.

"Erm no, you said you and bean are hungry? You haven't gotten any food baby."

I sigh, oh boy he's just as bad as my dad!

Speaking of, dad just randomly strolls in.

"He's right you know..your pregnant, you've just thrown up before complaining of being hungry moments before? You WILL eat Isabelle, I'm sure Josh agrees with me." Woah dad, calm down! Is it just me or is it weird hearing the word 'pregnant' from my dad? Sounds so strange haha..

Josh nods his head in agreement with my dad.

Oh I see, gaining brownie points?

"Fine! But no salmon or any fish for that matter! I loved salmon a few months ago and now I hate it? Weird, hugh."

"I can make you a sub..Turkey ham, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber and bbq sauce? your favourite?" Josh asks me as I find my dad smirking.

"Make one for yourself too, I'll be awaiting for my King Charming in my room! Hurry up, me and bean don't like waiting!" I wink as I walk  
out of the room.

"Well we can't have that can we, my Queen?" He also winks, shouting after me.

Well my day has certainly gotten better.

**Josh's P.O.V**

I can feel Christian's eyes watching me as I wizz around the kitchen, making mine and Isabelle's subs.

"Do you want one Christian?" What's he staring at? I really hate people staring..

"Oh no, I'm just watching you make them..it's quite refreshing to see a man making the food instead of the women." Oh thank god, I  
thought he was going to try to be intimidating.

"Well, I cook whenever Isabelle doesn't want to so I know my way around a kitchen..what about you?" I ask and see his face is slightly  
shocked. Oh shit, should I have asked that?

"Well..let's just say I'm not much of a cook. I have Gail but when she's not working I have Ana..and up until this year I also had Isabelle to cook as she just makes some of the best food in the world!"

"Oh, I know! She has many talents, and cooking is one of them." I say with my back turned to him as I reach inside the fridge and grab some fruit and begin the cut it up and put it into a bowl for Isabelle.

When I turn back around I see Christian is no longer there, thank fuck.

I feel like I'm being judged every second I'm in the same room as him.

...

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

"Finally! I was just about to come down and search for you myself!" I giggle as I see him bring in the tray of food for us.

"Awh, aren't you such a romantic Josh?" I flutter my eyelashes as Josh sits next to me and leans over, kissing my lips with his..I tingle as I feel the electricty sparking between us and Josh deepens the kiss before pulling away.

"No matter how delicious you may look right now, I would like you and bean to eat your sub please."

Wow, it is true!

"Don't look at me like that Isabelle, I'm not the same as your father..I just care about yours and my unborn child's welfare and hungriness and will not have you not eating, okay?" He says, cupping my chin forcing me to look into his eyes.

Oh how I would love to defy him right now!

It's a good thing baby bean is growing inside me, otherwise I would be refusing to eat just to mess with Josh.

But, I realise I'm extremely hungry and begin the demolish the sandwhich then move onto the fruit then I'm finished, just as Josh is taking the last bites of his sub.

"Omg, I'm so fat! How quick did I eat that?!" I realise I've said my thoughts out loud when Josh looks at me, frowning.

"Your not fat, your pregnant! Besides, even if you were fat I'd still love you..I will take you any way I can get you Isabelle." He says  
smirking.

"Well..I suppose that makes me feel better. Now, are you going to tell me what you are upset about?"

He looks down and stops smirking.

"Josh baby, you need to tell me what's wrong. If you trusted me you'd tell me." I look at him seriously and he looks up, into my eyes.

Oh yeah use the guilt card, that's the best way Isabelle! My subconscious snarls at me, eurgh she pisses me off sometimes.

"Well, I..It happened 4 weeks ago.."


	20. 20 Announcement time

**CHAPTER 19 - Announcement Time**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Now let's see why Josh has been on the edge recently, huh?**

**I wrote this in a rush because I was tired, so yeahh..**

**Thanks!**

**~Chelsea!***

"Well, I..It, erm..happened 4 weeks ago.

It was the same night I had confessed to you about Douglas and things.

When you were asleep I received a phonecall from my mom.

I couldn't understand what she was saying at first, something about driving and a lorry and dad and she's so sorry, it wasn't fair.

I thought she was saying something like 'dad was driving a lorry' but why would she say it wasn't fair and she's sorry if he was driving a lorry or something?.. Then, after 5 minutes of puzzling pieces together it hit me, just like the drunk-driver of that lorry had hit my dad  
and, and..ki..killed him."

His eyes started to fill with tears and my eyesight was also being blinded by waves of tears flooding my eyes.

I held Josh and he sobbed into my chest as my tears fell into his hair.

"I get it baby, I don't need details." I kiss his head as he continues to cry, making me cry.

"I didn't know why you were being so..distant and seemed not to care.

But, it was because of this..the loss of such an important and treasured soul.

Why didn't you tell me sooner, baby?

I could have and still will help you get through this, you're not alone remember.

I will always be here for you."

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at me,

"Because, I didn't want you to see me like this..being less of a man, crying.

I'm supposed to be the strong one in the relationship aren't I?

How am I supposed to be strong when all I seem to do is fucking cry?"

He wept angry and sad tears as he looked me in the eyes..it was breaking my heart seeing him so upset.

But, those intense eyes sent the message all the way down to my spine..He was upset, obviously.

I didn't know he was upset because of a death..I thought it was because of me?

But no, it's something much more than that.

"Baby, you need to communicate with me more.

I don't think of you as anything less because your showing your emotions..in fact, I think of you as more of a man.

Your father has just died..Why would anyone expect you to be anything less than upset?

Cry, cry, cry on me all you like..just please, talk to me so I know how you feel.

How are we supposed to be married and raise our family for the rest of our lives if we cannot simply communicate?"

I lean to his lips and kiss him gently, to remind him I'll always be there.

"I'm sorry baby," He whispers as he doesn't want to break out crying hysterically again, "I just..I didn't want to share my burdens with you.

I was going to tell you the other day at night after the scan, but..I didn't want to spoil your happy mood.

I was just going to say something came up at work..

I didn't want to see you be upset too. I know you've never spoken to him on person but you always seemed to get along well on the phone.

You don't have to come baby."

I'm both in awe and shocked by his statement.

"Josh, you can tell me anything at anytime!

I will never be completely happy if your not.

Besides, I knew my little baby was healthy and perfectly fine..

But, I knew my big baby wasn't and I thought it was me to be honest..

I'm going with you to the funeral and that's final.

I will finally be meeting your mom, and in a way your dad too."

I feel the tears blinding my vision as I think about how he'll never see his first grandchild and he'll never meet him. Ever.

...

**Christian's P.O.V**

"Do we have to?"

"Yes we have to!"

I groan and walk out of the kitchen from Ana.

I really cannot be bothered with this family meal tonight, I just wanted to spend the night showing my wife how much I love her, in the way I know best!

My thoughts are interrupted when my phone starts to ring, "Hey Daddy."

My heart is lifted when I hear my daughter's voice but I immediately hear the sadness in her voice.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

She sighs, "Well, I know why Josh has been distant these past few weeks..His dad died."

I thought something seemed slightly off about him recently..

"Oh baby, that's awful! At least he has you to get him through this horrible time."

"I know dad. He died four weeks ago because of a drunken lorry driver and his funeral/memorial is in three days so I'm going to go with  
him."

"Drunks, fucking hate them. Wait, so if he died four weeks ago then how is he having a funeral now? The body starts to decompose after two or three days?"

"Well, his body was crushed and they couldn't salvage it..and Josh's mum was too distraught to plan anything sooner, so.."

"Okay baby. If you need anything or just someone to talk to, you can talk to me..okay?"

I hear her sniffle, I think she's trying not to cry.

"Okay daddy."

"Good. Now, I assume you've forgotten the family meal at Grandma's tonight?"

I hear her groan just like I did no longer than a few minutes ago, she's definitely inherited parts of me!

"Yup! Luckily I have that lovely peachy-pink dress that will curve around my belly. I seriously need to go shopping you know, I'm getting fat already! I'm gonna be massive by the time I'm in the third trimester!"

I give a small chuckle as she giggles.

"I love hearing you giggle, I wish you giggled a lot more."

I hear her sigh and let out a breath.

"I love you dad. Me and Josh will see you in a few hours..If Josh wants to come still."

"Of course baby, love you too."

She hangs up and there's a smile that's stretched from both ears, I can tell seeing my baby girl is going to make me happy.

...

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I sat nervously in the car with Josh and squeeze his hand.

"I'm glad you're coming tonight Josh."

"Me too Princess." And he kissed my cheek before sitting back and letting out a breath.

"Josh, I've been thinking..In my purse I've got those copies from the scan and seen as though it's 12 weeks, I guess tonight.."

"It's a perfect opportunity baby. Good idea." And he kissed me again, this time on the lips..gracefully but passionately.

"I do have to warn you though, my cousin Ava is a total B-I-T-C-H, Bitch!" He laughed at me and kissed me again.

We arrived at my grandma's house and I felt the butterfly's flapping around inside of me as we walked towards the doors.

Just before we walked in, Josh whispered into my ear,

"They'll be overjoyed by the news, don't worry! They're going to have a baby Grey-Bradford to spoil."

I let out a deep breath and walk in to find everyone had already arrived and everyone was smiling at me and Josh as we walked in.

I was holding my cardigan and clutch purse in front of my stomach so no body could see the curved outline of my growing stomach.

"Isabelle, Josh. How lovely for you to finally arrive!" My grandma joked as she came over and kissed my cheek before doing the same to  
Josh.

"Well what can I say? A girl has to look her best!" I joked back.

"Well you certainly look amazing! definitely glowing or something..what make-up do you use? I gotta get some of that!" Mia said before my grandma could reply.

"She does look absolutely gorgeous doesn't she? But it's a natural glow, one you can't achieve with make-up..A natural beauty."

A pink blush sweeps across my face as everyone looks awed by what Josh just said.

Josh beams as he kisses my hand and leads me towards the table as everyone is sitting down.

I look around the table to see who exactly is here; Mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, Kate, Elliot, Ava, Jordan, Zack, Mia, Ethan, Rosalie and  
Michael.

"So Grandma, what are we going to be eating tonight?" I ask.

"Grilled Swordfish with Lemon, Mint and Basil darling."

Oh shit, I look panic-ally at my mom and dad and Grandma speaks up,

"Something wrong? You love fish?"

Now everyone's looking at me and I go bright red.

Josh leans next to my ear and whispers, "Guess we'll have to tell them now baby."

I nod and open my purse.

"Well, Swordfish is a high-mercury fish and I can't eat.."

I stop when I hear my grandma gasp, she's a doctor so she knows where this is going..

"I can't eat high-mercury fish at the moment."

I give everyone a copy of the photo and whilst I'm still standing everyone looked between my belly and the scan.

"I'm 12 weeks. I know it's a shock and that, but I'm happy and I hope you all become happy about my news this time."

I look at everyone and they're all displaying similar expressions..

Shocked, happy, worried and slightly..disappointed?

"Well that's wonderful news and as your mother and myself have already said, we support you and Joshua every step of the way." My dad has always had a way with words.

After some hugs and congratulations we sit back down and I realise I still can't have the swordfish..eurgh!

"What will you be having then dear?" My grandma asks me.

"I'm just gonna have something light, like yogurt and fruit..I actually forgot about tonight and already had minestrone soup a couple of  
hours ago.."

"Very well then dear.

Miss Dunfy, can you put together plain yoghurt and fruit for Isabelle?"

Miss Dunfy is my grandma's cook..

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you."

...

After everyone has eaten, we all sit down on the couches in the lounge room.

I'm sat in-between Rosalie and Jordan on the comfiest couch.

Rosalie is my 'bestfriend-cousin', as we get along the best and she is exactly 2 months younger than me.

I love every one of my Aunts, Uncles and cousins..well except from my cousin Ava.

I don't get why but she's such a bitch and has always been very clear of her jealousy and hate towards me.

I guess it's because I get along with everyone so well but they all know what a bitch she is and try to avoid her.

Speaking of, she's glaring at me from across the room and I have the thought of slapping her pretty little face to the ground.

"You okay Izz?"

"Oh what, yeah I'm fine. It's just the queen bitch is glaring at me."

"Well we can't have that can we? Let's glare back at her, it'll be funny!"

"Oh Rosalie, you are a funny one! But okay, let's turn around and glare at her on the count of three! One..two..three!"

We both turned and glared at her and after 6 seconds she looks away.

Rosalie high-fives me.

"Victory is ours, Rosie!" We both start to giggle and everyone looks at us like we're aliens.

"You two are always laughing at something! What is it this time?" Aunt Kate asks us and me and Rosie look at each other before laughing again into each other's shoulders.

I could see Ava glaring at us again and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to speak up.

"Right, let's settle this now shall we?" I asked, storming up to her.

"Settle what?" She asked, being bitter.

**_Oh this bitch needs a punch!_**

"Why are you glaring at me? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much? Ever since I was little you've always found something that you didn't like to complain about! What is your problem you bitch?!" I practically scream at her.

Oh how I hate her! I bawl my fists up beside my hips, hoping it won't resort to that.

She wouldn't dare hit me. Everyone would be on my side..besides, I was pregnant.

I'm aware everyone was staring at me but I couldn't care less.

Ava just looked at me like a deer in headlights before putting on her 'queen bitch' little smirk and saying,

"I don't know what you're talking about, Isabelle darling."

"Is it because I'm pregnant? Because I noticed when I was 15 was when you're behaving towards me got the most sour."

I her eyes, there was a flash of..vunerability?

Tears then formed in her eyes and she narrowed her eyes and angrily started shout-crying at me.

"It's just you! You and fucking perfect little life. I have the parents and the money too, but you..you have everything I've ever wanted! Your engaged and accidentally impregnated at the age of fucking 18! AND you were pregnant at 15, even if your baby died."

It's weird hearing the truth, but then it all comes crashing down on me.

I start to cry and angrily shout at her back, "You think my life is fucking perfect Ava? That's bullshit! My life has never been perfect!

Sure, I have perfect moments like when I was at my 12 week scan and my fiancée looked me in the eyes and told me he loves me and our baby,

but you have no idea what I've been through already!

And yes, my baby did die when I was 15 and you can't just throw that around and say it like that!

That baby was a part of me, regardless that he's is no longer with us.

You have no fucking idea do you?"

I straighten myself up and wipe my angry tears.

"Isabelle calm down, you shouldn't be so stressed." Josh says to me as he walks over and rubs my back.

"Yeah Isabelle listen to Joshua, you wouldn't want this baby to die aswell because your unfit to be a mother!"

"Right that's it, your fucking dead!"

I stepped in front of her with what must have been a terrifying look as Ava looked at me like I was a hungry giant and she was my dinner.

I swung for her with my right fist and successfully broke her nose.

Then when she was on the floor I sat on her and gripped her neck with both my hands before being carried off her, kicking and screaming by my dad.

I started sobbing into his chest as he took me to the old guest room which I always stayed in when I slept at my grandma's.

"It's okay baby, cry all you want." We were both lying on the kingsize bed and I had my face buried on his chest as he circled patterns on my back with one hand and stroked my hair with the other.

"Is this what you do to mom when she's upset?"

"Yeah baby, and I just hold her until she falls asleep."

I looked up at him through the tears, "Can you do that for me too daddy?"

He smiled before placing both his arms around me, "Of course baby, go to sleep."

...

**Josh's P.O.V**

As I saw Isabelle being carried away crying because of that bitch, I felt the anger rise through my body like a volcano about to erupt.

"Why would you say something like that?! Isabelle is going to be the best mother in the world! Just because your jealous doesn't mean you have to go around verbally attacking pregnant women who are younger than you and also happen to be your COUSIN!"

I scream at Ava and I can feel everyone's gazes upon me probably wondering where this is going.

I would never in my life ever hit a women, lucky for her.

She just looked at me with dopey green eyes whilst holding her probably broken nose.

I'm glad Izzy got that shot in there, but I'm worried that the stress was too much for her.

"Why? I still don't understand what you have against Isabelle, Ava!?"

Her face changed to an unreadable expression,

"She has everything. She's got a loving soon-to-be-Husband. She's gorgeous, no one can deny that. She has everyone falling at her feet and she doesn't even take advantage of that! Everyone loves her. And she's also having a baby, something I'll never be able to do!"

She screams as she breaks down on the floor crying and I heard Kate gasp.

"Well that's no excuse to pick on Isabelle. She's perfect in every-single-way to me, you have no idea what she's been through. And even if you can't get pregnant for whatever reason, you should sort your mental problems out before even considering raising children you crazy bitch."

And with that I turned away to walk up the stairs and find Isabelle, but my arm got grabbed and I was pulled into a library?

I turned to face Ana who looked at me with a big smile on her face.

"Oh hi Ana, I was just about to find Isabelle."

"I know. Look Joshua, what you did in there took courage. To stand against a member of a family whilst the rest of the family were stood there. I just..I want to thank you, for making my daughter happy again and for standing up to that bitch in there."

I smiled, but she really didn't need to thank me.

"When you love someone as much as I love Isabelle, you would do anything for them. I'm sure you know what I'm on about, with Christian?"

Just the mention of his name and she blushes, I see where Isabelle gets that from.

I wonder if she blushes when someone says my name?

"Well Mrs. Grey would you care to accompany me finding my fiancée and your husband?"

I ask, holding my arm out in order for her to link it.

"Why yes, Mr. Bradford I would."

...

"Look they're in here!" I whispered to Ana, as I found the half-open door in which both Christian and Isabelle were wrapped in each  
other's arms, fast asleep.

"They look so adorable! It's moments like this I live for." She whispers back as she creeps closer towards them and pulls out her phone,  
snapping the cutest picture ever of a daddy-daughter moment.

"I hope I have moments like this if I have a daughter." Slipped out of my mouth before I could think it instead, but Ana turned towards me with a lovey-dovey, proud look on her face.

"And I'm sure you will Josh. You remind me a lot of Christian, you have more in common than you know."

I raise my eyebrow to think about it, but what could I possibly have in common with Christian?

"Well to answer you head monologue; You both had a rough start in the world."

I don't know how to feel right now..Did Isabelle tell them what I told her in confidence?

"I know because Isabelle told us to not ever bring up when you were little or about the adoption..trust me, Christian is the same.

Also you and Christian have freaky, but sometimes life-saving, stalker tendencies and need to know where Isabelle is at all times."

I open my mouth to speak, but she's right. I have to know that Isabelle is safe, if anything ever happens to her that I could have prevented I don't know what I'd do.

"You both feel like you have to keep your problems to yourself, even if they concern other people because you feel like your keeping them safe."

Like recently with my dad, and the other secret. But it's for the best that it's kept hidden..

"Then there's the obvious things like; loving family, powerful businessmen, handsome."

"Oi, I'm only asleep and your already hitting on some other guy?" A quiet, but deep voice whispers from the bed.

Ana blushes and smiles at her husband's words.

I hope me and Isabelle are still in love like that after..22? 23? years of marriage.

Even at 47 and 53 years of age, Ana and Christian look all loved-up like they have been from the start.

Also, I wouldn't mind ageing as well as they have..they both still look late 30's or early 40's..wow.

"What did I miss?" Finally Isabelle was awake so I sat beside her on the bed before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"You missed Josh defending you and getting the truth out of Ava!

Turns out, she thinks you have the perfect life;

fiancée, baby, your gorgeous, have the world at your feet, you know.

And she can't have children so that's what must have triggered her 'bitch' off tonight.

But Josh set her straight, and even said "you should sort your mental problems out before even considering raising children you crazy  
bitch." I found it really hard not to laugh, and even though I'm sure Carrick, Grace and everyone else probably though you could have  
worded the last bit differently, they will have secretly agreed with you."

Isabelle giggled, "Well all I know is that I have a loving family and I really wish someone could have recorded the evening to show me how crazy I looked when I attacked Ava."

We all burst out laughing, knowing she looked pretty damn crazy but in a funny way.

"Well aslong as you don't go hitting anyone else or getting your blood pressure up again whilst your pregnant, I'm sure after you've had baby bean you can hit her as many times as you like baby."

"Baby bean?" Christian asked with a strand of amusement in his tone.

"Yeah dad, baby bean or I like jellybean? Like, Teddy was 'Blip', Josh was 'Pip' and I was 'Peanut'."

We all started laughing again for no reason, I wish I was born into a family like this.

Then Mrs. Grey(Grace) came to the door and looked around the round for Christian.

"Christian dear, there's a man at the door for you..he said it's urgent."

Christian looked confused.

"What's his name mom?"

I feel my stomach drop and look at Isabelle with questioning eyes when she answers;

"Christopher Douglas."

***A/N - Don't even ask where that hatred/fight bit came from? Hey, not all families totally get along..even the Grey's have got to have some dispute;) More on Isabelle&Josh's relationship next chapter, oooooh...***


	21. 21 Lier

**CHAPTER 21 - Lier**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Every opinion is considered and help me to proceed with my story, I appreciate it!:)**

**Short chapter tonight, long one tomorrow..promise!**

**Thanks!**

**~Chelsea!***

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

"Ah yes, Mr. Douglas. Tell him I'll be down in a few moments."

Confusion and panic raised in my stomach, making me feel almost sick.

"Dad, how do you know Douglas?"

"Well Isabelle, he keeps saying he has something important to show me that regards my family. Apparently someone has been stalking  
members of the Grey family and he knows who."

Yeah, him!

"Dad no, I don't like him. HE's the one who's been stalking ME."

My dad looked at me in disbelief then anger suddenly ripped across his face.

"Really?! And you didn't think to tell me?!"

Oh shit, he's now Christian-anger-issues-anonymous-Grey.

"Dad, don't go all nucleur on me! I have people protecting me 24/7, including Josh..okay?"

I ask, trying to calm him down before he starts the whole 'let's smash up everything breakable in anger then grovel about it later' thing he always does.

"I'm going to need to see what evidence he has first. If anything is out of sorts then I will beat him up myself, Isabelle! I will not have a  
private detective snooping around after my pregnant daughter!"

"Fine, fine!"

He leaves the room and I'm quite scared in all honesty.

I did tell Natalie everything, bar the part about Josh hiring Douglas because I knew that part would somehow back-fire.

Me, Josh and my mom are left feeling rather anxious upstairs, waiting for my dad to come back.

**Christian's P.O.V**

I am beyond fucking furious.

Why do the women of the Grey's keep secrets that are possibly life-threatening?

Is it because I go all nucleur-fifty on them? Possibly..

But I'm just trying to protect them from the sick, twisted world in which we live in.

I walk down to greet this 'Douglas' that has left me frequent messages and pestering me for about 5 weeks.

It wasn't until yesterday when he said he has information on family that I immediately wanted to see what he meant.

If this sick bastard really has information on Isabelle or anyone else in my family, then he is going to die.

What's worse than paparazzi? Fucking private investigators.

I'm met in the now-empty lounge room by a tall, but not as tall as me, dark-haired man who looks roughly in his early 30's.

"So, let's cut to the chase Douglas..What information have you got?"

He looks at me with a smirk and a dark look in his eyes.

"Not too long ago, I was working with someone of the initials J.B"

J.B?

"Well, what about this J.B then?"

I regret asking as he opens it and shows me the letters, photographs and everything else.

I pick up the letters and start to read parts of them

"Dear Christopher Douglas,

I am aware that you are a private detective and I was wondering if you could do some digging up and finding out anything you can about Isabelle Grey.

I would reward you with a rather handsome amount of money."

"Thank you for the work you have done so far, your money is in the same place as it was last time.

I was wondering if you would be interested in organising a kidnap of Isabelle Grey?

I am in no need of the money but I'm sure you would be glad to ask for a ransom all for yourself?

I just want the girl, no questions asked."

I feel sick as my daughter is caught in the middle of all this shit.

"Who is this fucking J.B and why the fuck would he want Isabelle!?" I scream at this disgusting man I look at before me.

"Well it seems he wants her for whatever reason he wishes. I didn't reply to him after that. Well, I'm guessing it's a man."

I don't know what to do..What do believe.

"I'll take these, Taylor can escort you out.

Taylor! Escort Mr. Douglas out."

I wait until I know he's out until I call Welch and ask him for all the information he can find on Christopher Douglas, including who he's  
spoken to in the past months, anyone he's been investigating, who he's worked with, what brand of fucking milk he uses! Just, anything.

Just the mention of his name makes my stomach gag, even if he hasn't done anything really wrong he still seemed like a fucking creep to me.

I have no idea what or who to believe, I've only heard Douglas' side of the story and I need to find this J.B before anything drastic happens.

When Taylor came back I handed him all the 'evidence' and told him to keep it hidden until I went home so i could study it in more detail.

I then proceeded upstairs, slowly.

I took a deep breath, put a fake, small smile on and walked in to the room.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I feel so anxious, I mean..I think I'm disbelieving Josh because he looks really nervous, even more so than me!

I have a gut feeling that something just won't add up?

Confused, anxious, angry, scared, and nervous..that's how I was feeling.

Then finally I heard my dad's footsteps coming closer and he opened the door with a small smile on..I know my dad too well to tell it's a  
fake smile.

"Well? What did he say?" I found myself asking, as I've been impatiently waiting for him to respond.

"Just that he had a few 'embarrassing' photos, but seriously they were nothing."

Yeah, something tells me he's lying.

"Come off it dad, tell me what he said!"

He looks at me and he is soooo totally trying to keep it cool whilst lying through his teeth!

"Isabelle, it's nothing. Stop worrying, he's just some creep trying to make some money out of me."

I haven't the energy to argue or persuade the truth out of him, instead I just want to go home and snuggle with Josh.

I look up at Josh who's blankly staring at the wall, "Josh..Earth to Josh! I wanna go home." I said trying to hide a yawn, unsuccessfully.

He looked at me and smiled being taking my hand, "Want me to carry you? Or you good to walk?"

I smiled, "I'm good to walk baby, let's just go home okay?"

He nodded and said goodnight to my parents.

Then it was my turn to say goodbye, "If you need anything, just ring me okay Isabelle?" I could tell my dad was being serious, but what  
could I possibly need at home when I had Josh to run around after me? I smiled at the thought.

I nodded, "Okay bye dad, mom love you both!"

...

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I knew I had to say good bye to everyone else.

We walked over to the biggest lounge room to find everyone there, including Ava.

Everyone looked depressed and were trying to avoid eye contact with each other..woah did I do this?

No one even noticed me and Josh were standing at the door until I spoke up, "Erm, good night everyone. I hope next time we have a family meal it won't be so..eventful."

Everyone except Ava, who just sat in the corner refusing to even look at me, said goodnight to me and Josh and finally me and Josh could just go home.

All I wanted to do was fall asleep in Josh's arms and pretend like everything was fine.


	22. 22) Things that go bump

**CHAPTER 22 - Things that go bump**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Every opinion is considered and help me to proceed with my story, I appreciate it!:)**

**I know it's been forevs since I updated but everything just gets really busy between school, homework, family so yeah..I'll post again in about 2 days!**

**Thanks!**

**~Chelsea!***

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

By the time we get home I'm already trying it hard to keep my eyes open so Josh carries me to bed and strips me of my outfit before  
placing one of his tops over my head, dressing me like a child.

Through a yawn I sleepily whisper to him "You'll be a great dad" before turning onto my side and quickly falling asleep.

**Josh's P.O.V**

My heart melted when she said that to me, it means the world that she said that because all I ever wanted was to be good enough for her.

My happy thoughts are broken off when I think about the events of tonight, mostly when Douglas paid Christian a little visit.

Christian didn't have to say anything else to let us know he was lying, there was definitely more than just some photographs and somehow  
I felt like they concerned me.

I need to talk to him, ask him what's really going on so I can protect Isabelle fully.

I ponder up and down the kitchen, re-thinking about everything..I had to ring him, but then again I'm sure he would say if anything was  
really that bad..Wouldn't he?

Oh fuck it, I'm ringing him.

I grab my blackberry and ring him and after three rings he picks up.

"Josh? Is everything okay with Isabelle?" His voice sounds slightly panic-y but I cut down to the chase without all the bullshit in-between.

"Isabelle's fine, she's asleep. I rang you because I think we need to talk about what was really said between you and Douglas, I also have some explaining to do."

I regretted it as soon as I said it, but he had to know the truth of Douglas..the fucking psychopath.

"Tommorrow, the Mile high club..morning or afternoon?" His voice was business-like, very formal.

"Erm, the morning would be best." Thinking of how I promised Isabelle to spend all of tomorrow's afternoon with her, watching movies and  
snuggling.

"See you then Josh."

"Bye Christian."

As soon as he hangs up I let out the biggest breath ever, it felt like there was so much tension in his voice.

I was now nervous.

What the fuck Josh? You're a millionaire who's been bossy and risked losing my fucking balls by snapping at very powerful businessmen and now you're scared of your fiancée's dad?

Oh come on, it's Christian-fucking-Grey!

Fuck this shit, I just want to fall asleep cuddling Isabelle.

I walked in the bedroom to find a gorgeous Isabelle silently sleeping dressed in my top.

How had I become so lucky?

Gorgeous fiancée.

Soon to be a family.

Having a real, loving family.

Perfect.

Well, except from that fucker trying to interfere in everything just because he wanted Isabelle.

I stripped down my boxers and gently climbed into bed next to Isabelle, freezing when she unconsciously wrapped her arms around me  
and started mumbling things, I listened carefully.

"I love you Josh..I love you and so does our baby. Don't ever leave."

I smile at her words, I know she really does love me, so I whisper into her hair.

"I love you both too, I will never leave."

And with that I fell asleep, smiling and intertwined with Isabelle.

...

I wake up with a text from Christian saying:

"Mile High Club

10am

I'll be waiting"

Shit, it's already 9:24am!

Isabelle's still asleep, wrapped around the cover soundly sleeping.

I kiss her forehead and get out of bed to shower and get ready to tell all to Christian, this isn't going to end well..

**Christian's P.O.V**

There's obviously something Josh hasn't been open about but today I would make sure I knew everything, especially if it has anything to do with Isabelle.

If he has anything to fo with this fucker, he's going to die.

After departing the house, telling Ana I had a work conference, I was ready to meet Joshua.

I arrived at the club at 9:57am and grabbed two beers from the bar then sat down in the private room awaiting Josh's arrival.

I sat fiddling with my phone, texting Teddy to see how he was..something just wasn't right with him at the moment, he just seemed so..off?

My thoughts came to a hault when I saw Joshua walking towards me.

"Joshua." I stood up and shook his hand,

"Christian." And I could feel how tense he was.

"Let's cut to it then shall we?" I couldn't stand just sitting here gradually getting to it, I'd rather be at home with my wife.

He nodded.

I pulled out the big brown envelope with the 'evidence' in.

Joshua looked at the envelope questioning it's appearance.

"Douglas said he had received letters from someone with the initials J.B. It seems at first this J.B just wanted information on Isabelle but then it escalated to kidnapping scenarios." I grit my teeth as I think of what I would like to do with this J.B.

"How do you know that Douglas is telling the truth? Maybe he made it up? He's a sleaze, trust me."

He started to fidget and I couldn't shake the feeling he was part of all this shit.

"How would you know unless he's worked for you or with you?"

Joshua Bradford, the man who fell for, proposed and impregnated my daughter.

Joshua Bradford..J.B? What the fuck!

He stays silent, thinking of what to say but I've puzzled all the pieces together.

"It was you! You fucking cunt, I'm going to kill you!"

I get up and let my rage blow into Joshua's face as I pound him with my fists.

"You wanted to kidnap my daughter?! The same one whom your starting a family with?!"

He just sit's there and takes all the blows I'm giving him, not even attempting to reason with me or wipe the blood that's dripping down his face.

I was literally about to beat the fucking life out of him, until Taylor came running to hold me back.

Then Peyton checked over Joshua to make sure he was still breathing, which unfortunately for him, he was.

Peyton took him to the hospital or something but I didn't give a fuck!

All I knew was that my daughter attracts fucking mental men.

But this time she wasn't going to go through the same thing, I wasn't going to let that happen.

Joshua's phone began to rang, as he had dropped in when he was being carried out.

It was Isabelle.

I picked it up, not knowing what I was going to say to her.

"Hello, Isabelle?"

"No Joshua, it's me. I have your precious fiancée here with me. You should have gone along with my plan Josh, I know you didn't want to kidnap her but at least her safety would have been guaranteed. Now, I was thinking you could persuade that billionaire asshole to hand over some ransom, what dya say?"

My heart skips a beat when I hear the deep, dark voice of Douglas saying he's kidnapped my daughter?

My body shakes with fear and anger.

"This isn't fucking Josh. This is Christian Grey, the 'billionaire arsehole' that will fucking hunt you down and kill you if you lay a finger on  
my daughter..is that clear?" I grit through my teeth, cautious not the throw the phone in anger or break down crying.

"Mr. Grey what a pleasant surprise. Now you know the deal, how about we negotiate amounts?" His smirk is visible through the phone.

I want to so badly just beat the fuck out of him but he's here to do that and if I anger him by rejecting him ransom then my baby girl and grandchild's life would be at risk.

"How much?" I spit out.

"Be waiting for my call, Grey." Then he hung up,leaving me with such raw feelings.

I wasn't about to let him hurt any member of my family, he had another thing coming.

Not realising Taylor had just witnessed the phone call, I was surprised when he began to speak.

"Mr. Grey, I have contacted Welch and he is tracing the call and Isabelle's phone as we speak. We are finding everything about Mr. Douglas that we possibly can."

I tried to gather my thoughts and just nodded silently at Taylor.

He stood next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder before saying; "We will find her, sir. She's a strong young woman."

A few tears left my eye and I just nodded again.

I stopped when I realised I had to be strong for not just myself but for Isabelle..and the rest of the family.

Oh shit!

I had to tell everyone, how was I going to do that?

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I woke up smiling and stretched out my arms, searching for Josh.

My smile suddenly disappeared when I couldn't feel Josh lying next to me.

I got up and checked my phone, I had a text from Josh.

Josh: Morning beautiful, I'm sorry I'm not there but I had a work meeting and I had to attend. I didn't have the heart to wake you. I love you and baby bean xxxxx"

Even when he's not here I still feel loved and like a big blanket of love has wrapped me in its arms.

I decided to start the day with pancakes, so after I cleansed myself in the bathroom I proceeded downstairs to the kitchen.

I stopped when I thought I heard footsteps but just dismissed them of a trick of the mind.

I walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk then shut the fridge.

He was standing there with a chilling grin and the last thing I could remember was him saying "Goodnight Isabelle" before he placed a  
cloth over my mouth and the darkness crept over me, clouding my body and mind.

The last thing I thought was "Please let my baby be okay, Josh where are you?"

...

I woke up feeling light headed and tried to rub my temple but my wrists and also ankles were tied to the bed and I panicked as I remember what was happening.

"Douglas? Douglas where are you! What do you want!" My screams turned into cries as I began to sob, thinking of how bad the scenario actually is.

I just missed Josh. Oh Josh, where are you?

"Well well well, seems like somebody's been busy."

I expected Douglas to be standing before me, but no. It wasn't him.

"Reece? What the fuck!"

***A/N - What do you think Reece has to say to Isabelle? What does he want with her? Ooooh..***


	23. 23) Greasy, Unhealthy Food

**CHAPTER 23 - Greasy, Unhealthy Food**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Every opinion is considered and help me to proceed with my story, I appreciate it!:)**

**Thanks!**

**~Chelsea!***

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

"Reece? What the fuck!"

I was sure Douglas had kidnapped me? So what the hell is going on here?

"Do you not remember what happened? I saved you baby, because I love you."

After a pause he continue's with, "And I know you still love me, even though you lied to me."

I have no fucking clue what's going on..

I don't remember what happened..

I definitely do not love Reece anymore..

And when did I lie to him?

Reece see's the confusion spread across my face and answers my questions.

"Isabelle, that fucker used something to knock you out. I saw Josh leave early for some work-relating thing I guess? So I thought I would pay you a visit to see how you were doing and if you were ready to admit your love for me, when I noticed your front door was half-open and the security guards were knocked out on the floor, but still alive. I crept in to find that creepy fuck laying you on the floor about to take a picture of you or something so I decided to jump on his back and we fought and he ended up with a blow to the head with a big fucking vase, he started to bleed out and I didn't know what to do so I went in your bedroom, packed a few of your clothes and things and also some rope because I knew you would be tempted to run from me at first, then picked you up, travelled to here, and well here we are.."

I'm still waiting for the information he's just told me to sink into my brain when he starts to speak again, with a sense of anger and  
betrayal in his eyes.

"I can't believe you lied to me..you CAN get pregnant so why did you tell me you couldn't?"

Oh, that's what I lied to him about..

"Reece I didn't lie, the chances of me ever getting pregnant again were very minimal so I just figured we shouldn't bother putting  
ourselves through it all. Besides, we both changed after Adam died..We lost our ways and had to part separate ways. I'm sorry."

The look in his eyes were still filled with various dark emotions as he started to pace the floor.

"Reece? Can you untie me?"

The rope chafing against my skin is starting to bring back very unpleasant memories of which I have tried so hard to keep buried.

He continues to not look at me, but just paces the floor.

"For fucksake Reece, listen to me! Do you not remember the last time you tied me to a bed? All those times you raped me, abused me,  
called me unrepeatable names just because you were angry! Un-fucking-tie me now, I do NOT wish to remember those memories!"

My screaming at him transformed into loud, painful sobs that made my whole body shiver.

I felt the ropes being loosened then taken off completely and I peered through my tear-ridden eyes to find Reece looking at me with  
shame and guilt plastered across his face.

I rub my wrists and ankles, trying to rub away the red marks that are filled with anger, hurt, betrayal and fear.

"I'm so sorry Isabelle, I never wanted to hurt you, I just did. I'm not as angry as I used to be, please give me another try? We can raise this baby together, start a family again like we first planned. We could get married and maybe conceive more children? Please Isabelle, it will be perfect."

I stiffen as he kisses my hand but I just don't feel like retaliating.

"Look Reece, all I want right now is to go home and sleep. I'm so goddamn tired of my life being a fuck-up. I didn't want to bring a child  
into this world..my world..filled with such bullshit, terrors, tragedy. I just want my mom, I just want her to hold me and say everything is  
going to be fine like she used to."

I started to sob again.

"Are you hungry?"

I forgot that I hadn't eaten due to the fact that I was kidnapped and that..

Just on cue, my stomach rumbles and I laugh a little as I rub my swelling stomach.

"Yeah, it seems so."

I look at Reece and he's smiling, oh how I miss Josh's smile..Josh! I wonder where he is right now, what he's doing, what he's thinking..

**Joshua's P.O.V**

I wake up with the worst pain I've ever encountered ripping it's way through my body as I try to get up and open my eyes to see my  
surroundings.

"Where am I?" I groan as I'm aware that I'm in a hospital.

Why am I in a hospital?

Oh yeah.._Grey_.

I hadn't done anything wrong, really?

He didn't let me finish. I would have never intentionally put Isabelle's safety in compromise.

"You are in the hospital dear, you've had quite the beating." An approximately 60-something year old blonde doctor tells me as I rub my  
head and blink to clear my blurring vision.

"Take it easy Joshua, you wouldn't want to pass out would you? My name is Doctor. Grace Trevelyan Grey. Call me Grace, seen as though we're practically family anyway."

I remember Isabelle mentioning something about her Grandma Grace, the doctor of the family.

Remembering my manners, I smile as much as possible without my face rippling into pain again, "Nice to finally meet you Grace, I've heard lovely things about you from Isabelle."

"Likewise Joshua, but for now I'd like to talk about your injuries..how did they happen?"

Oh shit, what was I possibly going to say that wouldn't put me in even more shit?

"Erm, how did I get here?" Trying to avoid the 'how did it happen' conversation.

"Well, Peyton carried you in unconscious, saying you had been in a fight..So, why did you fight with Christian?"

Oh, now I remember..I just sat there whilst Christian let his rage take over his fists, pounding my body with the truth of his punches..each punch telling me how I fucked up, fucked up things like usual.

"We didn't fight. It was a misunderstanding." Not looking at Grace, I couldn't think of what else to say..It wasn't an actual fight anyway, I was the only one who got hit.

"I see, does Christian have similar injuries? Or any at all?" I'm glad Grace isn't trying to pry information from me, I'm not in the mood for an interrogation.

"None." I just sigh and run both hands across my bruised face then through my hair.

Her phone started to ring, "Excuse me..Oh it's the man himself."

Christian? Maybe he was ringing to make sure I was alive. Pft, doubtful.

"Christian Grey, what have you been.."

"What?! Christian you..I..Really?"

All the colour from her face was drained within seconds and she looked full of tears.

"Find her Christian."

She hung up and sat down in the chair next to my hospital bed and placed her head in her hands, letting out silent tears.

I somehow felt like I should comfort her so I got up and starting to gently pat her back.

"Josh..she's..kidnapped."

My heart quickened it's beating as I asked, "Who?"

My worst fears attacked me as she weapily replied, "Isabelle."

I felt my knee's buckle from underneath me as I dropped to the floor on my knees and started to hyperventilating, that's all I remember  
before passing out.

Oh Isabelle, I'm so sorry..I should have been at home protecting you.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

"Ready to go?" Reece pulled me from my train of thoughts as he held my coat up for me.

"Erm, yeah." I was so confused..everything was surprisingly calm considering I was being kidnapped by my ex-lover who used to abuse me.

I think I was just too hungry and tired to try to escape though.

...

We had been driving for about 5 minutes in silence when I got bored already.

"So where are we going?" Something simple, so he couldn't possibly link it with questions of me being back with him and all that shit.

"McDonalds. I know how much you loved it when you were pregnant with Adam." He states quietly.

"Oh." Is all i manage to say without thinking about the subject too much.

I just don't get it. How can he be so damn crazy by kidnapping me then be so damn thoughtful of remembering my cravings and the little things like that.

Or maybe that's what he's trying to do..Make me fall in love with him again?

I am too confused, all I want to do is bury my head into Josh's chest and sleep until my baby is born. Seriously.

My thoughts are re-directed to food, as I smell the greasy processed meat smell that I surprisingly missed so much. The last time I had  
McDonald's was actually with Reece, when I was pregnant.

History repeating itself? I shudder at the thought of being put through everything again and face towards Reece who is looking at me  
seriously.

"Now Isabelle, I am trusting you not to run off screaming all over the place. It will only make things worse. Do you understand?"

I gulp as I remember the circumstances of why I am here right now. "Do you really think I have the energy to run my pregnant arse away from you?" I try to joke but he doesn't find it funny. "Yes I understand Reece."

"Good, now let's eat."

...

After finishing a rather satisfying-unhealthy quarter pounder meal, I excuse myself from Reece using my bladder as the reason.

I didn't really need to use the restroom but I wanted some alone-time to think of a plan to bust my ass from Reece's capture.

How did my life end up like this?

Okay think Isabelle enough self-loathing, you need to get away from Reece somehow or get someone to you..but how am I going contact someone from in here?

"Okay bye, I'll see you tonight." I think a plan up in my head as soon as a middle-aged woman ends her phonecall.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" She turns to me with a polite smile. "Yes?"

"I need to be picked up but I seem to have lost my phone. Could I borrow yours for like one minute, please?" I sound like a child asking  
their parent for a puppy.

She looks me up and down and realises the bump I've been mindlessly stroking for the past 5 minutes. "Sure dear."

"Thank you!" I beam at her and carefully take the blackberry from her hand and speedily dial Josh's number.

RING RING, RING RING.

"Douglas?" To my surprise my dad answers.

"Dad? It's Isabelle!" I hear him sigh the biggest breath of relief I've ever heard and he tries to speak but I cut him off.

"Look dad, there's no time to talk. I'm with Reece in McDonald's someplace..."


	24. 24) It's nobody's fault

**CHAPTER 24 - It's nobody's fault**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Every opinion is considered and help me to proceed with my story, I appreciate it!:)**

**I'm sorrrrrry, I know I've been horrible by not uploading but I haven't been able to find the time to write lately between reading, **  
**homework, school, sleep, family things..I will try hard though to update twice:)**

**Was going to update yesterday but my brother was in hospital so I couldn't write, sorry!**

**I decided to write this chapter instead of doing my child development homework..Is it worth me getting a detention for?I don't know, you **  
**tell me!**

**Thanks!**

**~Chelsea!***

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I walk out of the cubicle to find an irritated Reece tapping his foot at me, whilst my hand stays across my bump and I slowly walk towards him.

"How long does it take to pee, Isabelle?"

Time for my plan to come into action.

"I was getting these pains, across my stomach so I had to take my time..okay?" I snap back at him.

"Is something wrong? You're not miscarrying are you?" He sounds slightly panicked and realises what he just said.

A few tears slightly blur my vision.

"Isabelle, I'm sorry..I didn't think, I'm.."

I hold my hand up for him to stop his apologies. "Reece, can we just sit down for a little bit. I'm sure the bellyaches will pass, I had them from time-to-time with Adam, you know." I almost whispered the last part as I know it pains us both to think about it.

We both sit down at a table and I begin to absentmindedly rub my stomach and daydream.

"What are you thinking about?" Reece knew me so well, better than anyone used to..until Josh.

"Just, 'what if'..you know? What if we hadn't lost Adam, what if you weren't violent, what if we never got pregnant and waited..would we still be together? I often used to wonder about all that after I returned home."

"Me too. My life meant nothing without you in it, so I got my arse in gear..I went to rehab. I cleaned up. I took anger management classes and passed. I still go once a month for an update and to see if I maintained my stability and controlled my anger. I pass each and everytime. I wish I was a better boyfriend. I wish we hadn't lost Sam. I regret so many things concerning you, but mainly the way treated you. It was probably my fault we lost Sam." I see the tears in his eyes, identical to mine.

"No! You mustn't think that, Reece!" I grab his hand for re-assurance, and his eyes find mine. "It was no ones fault, these things just happen sometimes. After you found out we were pregnant, you were the best boyfriend I could ever hope for..I mean it. It was no ones fault, I used to think it was my fault but after some long talks and freaking horrible therapy confessing my guts up, I realised it was no ones fault."

I smile at him and he smiles back. "I want you back Isabelle, I've always loved you. I changed for you. I want to give you, and your baby the world." His words confused my feelings. I didn't know what or how to feel..Do I still love him? His words warmed my heart but the whole time I was thinking of Josh but then again, Reece is starting to make my heart flutter again..Is it so? Do I still love him?

Just as I was about to speak, my dad and mom burst threw the main doors followed by two police officers.

"You set me up, Isabelle! You were just stalling so you could wait until the police got here!" He snatched his hand back and his eyes went from both the police officers to the door, but he just sighed and knew he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"What you did was wrong Reece, if you wanted to talk I would have. I meant every word I said though."

"So did I Isabelle, so did I." His eyes were sad as the police officers cuffed him and escorted him out.

I watched with a feeling in my gut..Sorrow? Regret? I don't know. What do I feel? Was it just the pregnancy hormones taking place?

I felt my parents' arms around me as I began to quietly sob.

"Shhh, it's okay now baby. You're safe. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he actually saved me..Dad, I'm so confused. I just want Josh to be here." I felt him slightly stiffen and knew something was wrong. I pulled away and looked questioningly into his eyes.

"What did you do dad?" I dreamt the worse as he shook his head and looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah Christian, what did you do?" My mom questioned as we both looked at him.

"I sort of..Erm, accused him of something and erm.."

"Spit it out dad!" Forget the tears, my anger was clearly visable.

"I beat him up, bad." Both me and my mom gasped at his confession.

I look at him, l frustrated and just storm out the door almost running into someone.

I looked up and there he was, Josh.

I gawped at his bruised face.

I reached up to touch him and he winced so I retracted my hand.

"It's okay baby, any amount of pain is bearable if it makes you happy."

So heartfelt. I don't care what my dad accused him of, all I know is that Josh makes me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with him and our baby, and possibly more.

"Josh, I've been thinking. Let's just not wait to get married, let's do it as soon as your bruises go away, okay?"

His face beamed a smile, "Really? Oh Isabelle I love you so much, and jellybean." Without caring about his injuries he passionately kissed me and I returned the favour, trying to not put strain on his injuries though. "We love you too."

We walk to the car he drove in and just as I was about to get in, Detective Rogers runs up to me.

"I'll be needing a statement from you."

I sigh, "Fine, but can't we wait until I get home and cleaned up and changed?"

"Very well Miss Grey, have a safe drive." I weakly smile at him and Josh gives him a 'goodbye' nod.

The car drive back is silent, as I see Josh is smiling but looks lost in thought.

"Josh?"

"Hmm, yeah?" He is broken from his deep thinking as he turns to glance at me before returning his eyes back to the road.

"What did my dad accuse you of?"

His grip on the steering tightened and I began to regret asking as it seems his happy mood didn't last for long.

"Douglas. He told your dad he was receiving letters and payments from someone with the initials 'J.B', asking for help in your kidnap. I told you Isabelle, it was all Douglas, him and his bullshit trying to ruin people's lives."

I sink back into the seat and ponder my thoughts, 'Why is this Douglas so adamant on kidnapping me? Why is Josh always in the middle of it? Why am I always in the middle of things?!'

"Were you serious about what you said, Isabelle?" My thoughts are cut off and my attention is on the side of Josh's face(as he's driving.)

"Of course! Josh, be honest with me..Do you want the big, fancy-pants, social-event-of-the-year wedding?"

"I want whatever you're happy with baby, it's meant to be the happiest day of your life."

"No Josh, the happiest day of my life is everyday I spend with you." I gesture-ly rub my stomach. "And this little one."

"Well then Miss Grey, what exactly would be your dream wedding?"

...

**Christian's P.O.V**

"I can't believe I did it..she probably hates me now, Ana." I undo my tie and fling both it and my jacket on the chair.

"I can't believe you did that..I'm your wife and you didn't even tell me anything. I thought we'd resolved these communication problems!"

I know I should have told her but I was afraid she'd react similarly to this.

"This is why I didn't tell you, because you would just shout!" She is really testing my paitence, I've just made my daughter fall out with  
me..Not my wife too?

"Eurgh! Do you not understand?! If you told me when you received all that shit from Douglas, then we could have prevented all this from happening!"

She storms out of the bedroom and I'm left to sulk on the bed.

Women, eurgh. They just don't understand.

Speaking of, I need to see if Isabelle is still ignoring me.

I go to ring her phone but realise her's is smashed up on some highway.

I also realise Joshua's phone is with Taylor or something, after he left it after our..incident.

I sigh and settle on just going over there.

...

I knock on the penthouse door loudly a few times and it only takes a minute before Isabelle opens the door and I realise she's not long  
gotten out of the shower as her hair is damp and she is wearing pajamas.

"Before you say anything I would like to apologise to you and Joshua. I realise I may have over-reacted at something that probably is not true."

She thought for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"I accept your apology, although you will have to personally give Joshua his. And no, it definitely isn't true dad." She gives a small smile  
before widely opening the door, gesturing my to come in.

"Isabelle who was at the.." Joshua's eyes meet mine and I realise what I did to him.

"I have to come hoping you will both accept my apology. More-so you Joshua, as I wrongly accused you of something and reacted  
irresponsibly. The reasons for my sudden outburst are in no way excuse-able but I just want to say, what if you thought that your  
daughter's fiancee had planned on kidnapping her? As ridiculous as that sounds anyway." I am Christian Grey, CEO, a billionaire, I am  
hardly EVER a humble man but when it comes to family..Well, that's my one weakness.

"It's understandable Christian, I see how you got the wrong idea but trust me when I say I would never plan or intentionally harm Isabelle or our unborn child." He knows all the right words to say, so smooth..He sort of reminds me of..Well, me. I just hope he doesn't share certain qualities of mine that I particularly don't want Isabelle to be involved in.

"Well now that that's cleared up, are you feeling upto telling me what exactly happened? I'd rather hear it from you before you tell the  
police what happened."


	25. 25) You'll always be my babygirl

**CHAPTER 25 - You'll always be my babygirl**

***A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter&leave your opinion! thanks for reviews, follows, favourites & PM's!**

**Every opinion is considered and help me to proceed with my story, I appreciate it!:)**

**As a Halloween treat, here is the next chapter, just a short one for one..Happy Halloween! Muhahaha;)**

**Working on the next chapter already, something is bound to happen to Isabelle and Josh..Doesn't it always?;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Chelsea!***

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

"Well now that that's cleared up, are you feeling upto telling me what exactly happened? I'd rather hear it from you before you tell the police what happened."

"Erm yeah, just go through to the lounge room with Josh, Dad and I'll be there in a minute." I smiled at my dad as he made his way through the penthouse.

I suppose I was feeling nervous about telling them what happened, although I'm not sure why because I didn't do anything wrong. So why did it feel like I cheated? Honestly, with all these hormones raging through my body I'm just in a heap of confusion. Do I still have feelings for Reece? Are they permanent or lingering feelings? If so, what does that make of my feelings towards Josh?

"Belle?" I slightly tensed and snapped out of my numerous thoughts as Josh was calling my name. "You okay princess?" I nodded at him.

"Yeah just tired, and overwhelmed I guess, it's not everyday you get kidnapped is it?" I joked to try and get over the guilt I was feeling as it devoured my insides and made me clench for the strength to go into the lounge and explain to my dad and fiancée what exactly happened.

"So, Reece saved you in a way?" My dad asked with his questioning-face on. Whilst Josh looked almost guilty or sad whilst discussing this.

"Erm yeah, I mean, I think that Douglas had much worse plans for me than to tie me to a bed before taking me to McDonalds, ey?" I joked again, trying to lighten up all the shit things that have happened with some humour.

"I can't..It's my fault Belle. I shouldn't have left you all by yourself." Those words left Josh's mouth and I sat there gawking at him.

"No Josh! It's not your fault! If Douglas wanted to kidnap me, he'd try as many times as he could until he was successful. I'm just glad Reece was there, even if he had other intentions of to just save me. Besides, I had security outside the door..If Douglas can take them out them I'm sure he could take a wuss like you out!" I winked at Josh.

"Hey! I'm not a wuss." He fake-pouted as I gave a small giggle. "I just feel so guilty, and..Scared that I can't protect you. I promise you though, I will give up or do anything to keep you both safe."

"I know Josh, I know." I gave him a genuine smile and then looked at my dad.

"So yeah, that's what happened up until the minute you came here." He had his deep-thinking face on. "Thinking about what I am?"

He looked up at me. "And what would that be Isabelle?"

"The big question is; if Reece supposedly killed Douglas..Where is Douglas' blood, body, the weapon?" After saying outloud I began to think of all the possibilities and my mind goes into over-drive as I start to shake and heavily breathe.

"Isabelle, calm down. Don't get worked up it's not good for you or the baby." Josh ushered as he gently rubbed circles on my back.

I started to calm down and my dad spoke up, "Look, pack some things and you're both staying at the house with your mother and me. We have 24/7 security, we can work out the real story. My guess is that Reece and Douglas were working together."

Just the mention of their names made me feel nauseous. Me and Josh both nodded before wandering into the bedroom to pack.

...

**Reece's P.O.V**

Fuck sake.

Why can't anything in my life go well? I just wanted Isabelle, that's all I fucking wanted! I could feel us reconnecting just before her precious fucking daddy and the squad showed up. And that prick of a boyfriend she has, Joshua. Urgh.

Douglas said the plan would work and we wouldn't get caught. Well, where's he now? Ran off? Fucking twat.

He's off gallivanting and I'm stuck here, in this dump of a cell being questioned for reasons of kidnapping. They can go to hell before they make me speak.

I know Isabelle still loves me. I know she see's I regret my mistakes, but I'm a different person now! I was a horrible, unrecognisable person after Adam died. He made mine and Isabelle's little family complete..Then he was taken away from us. Ever since I saw that spark in Isabelle change, I knew I wanted to make it right for her. I only introduced her into the world of drinking and drugs to ease her pain. It worked, for a short while atleast. But then she was the smart one in realising that wasn't the way to ease her pain. The note and her running away was a wake-up call for me, I knew i had to change my ways.

Ever since then I went to rehab to sort out my addictions and I went to anger-management classes and also attended therapy until I was 'cured'. I did all of those things for her, not me. I wanted to be a better person for her. I was so close to asking her to marry me, she would probably be my wife right now if Adam hadn't of died. Some people said that sometimes, things just aren't meant to be..Bullshit. Isabelle was mine, and she WILL be mine again. Even if it's the last thing I do.

**Ana's P.O.V**

I'm confused by the situation and still slightly livid that Christian is, YET AGAIN, keeping things from me. But whatever, my baby girl is home safe and sound, where she should always be.

All I understand is that someone else is also involved in this kidnapping and he's possibly out there somewhere so Isabelle and Joshua are to be stalked by security until they find this other guy.

"Mom!" Isabelle rushes into my arms as I kiss the top of her head.

"Hello baby, how you doing?" I release her and look into her obviously pain-filled eyes.

"I'm scared mom, so scared. I just want to wake up and this be a bad dream, just a bad dream." She has tears dwelling in her eyes and I almost start to cry at my upset daughter I see infront of me.

"C'mon baby girl, how about some mommy-daughter time. Like the old times? Chick flicks, ice-cream, duvets and boy-talk? And we can also add in baby-talk!" I cup her now-smiling face with both my hands. "What do you say?"

"I'll just go change." She says before scurring-off to her room.

Christian comes up behind me and holds me in his arms from behind. I pull away from his hold and turn to face him, trying my best to give him a serious look.

"Something the matter, Mrs. Grey?" Is he really smirking at me right now?

"Well Mr. Grey, it seems my husband has been keeping secrets from me. What do you think about that?" I raise my eyebrow at him. Searching his eyes I see the guilt building.

"Well Mrs. Grey, did you ever think the secrets were kept for good reasons? Maybe he didn't want you to worry about pointless little details?" Good reasons, mr arse!

"Well, my husband can take those good reasons and sleep by himself tonight!" His face drops and his mouth opens into a shocked 'o' shape.

"You wound me Mrs. Grey, I may have made a mistake but surely you still want to sleep with me tonight?" He looks into my eyes, his grey ones boring into my blue ones, with a pleading look.

"I will be falling asleep with my daughter tonight, probably in the home cinema room on the reallllllly comfy couches!"

"Oh, well that's okay then. Girls night or whatever you used to call it?"

"Bingo! Well then, I'll be getting changed. Catch you later Mr. Grey." Before he could reply I jogged off, up the stairs.

...

"Yes he is, look at that face!"

"No, he's not mom. He's like ancient!"

"Oh really? And Johnny Depp, Patrick Dempsey and Matt Damon are still hot even though they're in their forties, hmm!"

"Mom, come on! Robert Downey Jr. is no-where near their level! Gross! Just stop talking about before I tell dad!"

"Okay, fair point! Your father would probably make sure I never see another picture of Robert Downey Jr. again!"

We both turn to look at each other before giggling ourselves into, much needed, fits of raging laughter.

"You know what, Izz?" i ask, still half-giggling.

"What, mom?" She asks, in the same condition as mine.

"I love spending time with my baby girl. I've really missed you being at home. I'm glad your here, although I wish it was under better circumstances." I say finally stopping my laughter altogether.

"Me too. I miss waking up in this room with you, remember all the fun we had the night before. Good times." She smiles to herself.

Yeah, I do remember those times..Up until 3am giggling away, usually waking up Christian who would then come down trying to scold us but we couldn't help but laugh..Very good times. "Well then! What shall we watch now babygirl?"

"Erm, I don't really want to watch anything now. I'd rather just..Cuddle until we fall asleep? Like the old times."

"It's times like these I forget your all grown up and not a baby anymore!" I joke whilst smiling my face off.

"Don' worry mom," She says whilst getting up and getting comfy sprawled across my lap, "I'll always be your baby girl."


End file.
